The Chapman's Stray
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: A girl named Zandra finds friendship with the Chapman family along with her four trouble making nephews. Better Summary in side! better than summary promise promise! maybe Leland/OC, Duane Lee/OC
1. Profiles of OCs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dog the Bounty Hunter or the rest of the Bounty hunters on the show. this is all fictional!!!**

**AN: Also if there are some ruff patches in this story of like jumbled letters in place of a word its because i'm typing this whole story on my phone.....Talk about talent. thats also why the chapters seem short byt yeah enjoy!!!**

**Summery: Zandra ran from her tragic past and found herself in Hawaii with her boyfriend. When four of her nephews come to live with her every thing seems to be turned upside down. for better and for worse. **

**When she Meets Dog and the rest of his Bounty Hunter crew they take her in as their stray. But with her tragic past haunt her till she runs away once more or can a certain Chapman Family member get her to stay. Keep reading!!!**

**Character Review- thought I'd describe them here because I don't think I do till chapter three or four.**

**Alexzandra Marria Larrett Porter- long medium brown hair, hazel mostly greenish eyes. Medium skin tone. 5'4 small build. 23 years old. Goes by Zandra**

**Adam Gregory Powers- Short blond hair, blue eyes. Pale complexion. 6'1 medium build. 16 years old.**

**Judah Jonas Powers- Short blond hair, blue eyes. Pale complexion. 6'0 medium build. 15 years old. Goes by Jonas.**

**Mathew Joshua Powers- short redish blond hair, blue eyes. Pale complexion. 5'2 sort of skinny for his age. 12 years old. Goes by Matty.**

**Zachariah Brett Powers- short blond hair, blue eyes. Glasses. Pale complexion. 4'6 chubby but not fat. 10 years old. Goes by Zac.**

**I will have pics up on my profile if you'd like to see what they'd look like.**


	2. Zandra

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dog the Bounty Hunter or the rest of the Bounty hunters on the show. this is all fictional!!!**

**AN: Also if there are some ruff patches in this story of like jumbled letters in place of a word its because i'm typing this whole story on my phone.....Talk about talent. thats also why the chapters seem short byt yeah enjoy!!!**

**Summery: Zandra ran from her tragic past and found herself in Hawaii with her boyfriend. When four of her nephews come to live with her every thing seems to be turned upside down. for better and for worse. **

**When she Meets Dog and the rest of his Bounty Hunter crew they take her in as their stray. But with her tragic past haunt her till she runs away once more or can a certain Chapman Family member get her to stay. Keep reading!!!  
**

Zandra stepped onto the terminal and sighed. It was good to be back on her island. Her own escape from reality. If only reality would leave her to her peace. Behind her she heard the four very annoyed boys stumble over their heavy suitcases. She looked back at and received death glares from all four of them. Sighing once again she lead the boys outside into the warm tropical air. It was a beautiful Hawaiian day. Zandra just wished she could enjoy it.

"Zandra, how are we getting home... I mean to your house?" Zac asked tired from the flight. His blue eyes were blood shot, behind dirty glasses. Zandra took his glasses off his face and cleaned them before replacing them.

"Tommy is meeting us... But I don't see him yet." Zandra said taking out her phone. Her cobalt blue 2006 dodge charger was nowhere to be seen and neither was tommy. Tommy was her boyfriend going on three years on their second round. She heard the boys groan in protest. It was no secret that the boys blamed Tommy for taking her away from them. Hell every one she loved back in Iowa did. She had just got up one morning, left every thing behind and moved to Hawaii with him. That was something she just didn't do.

Zandra called Tommy only to get his voice mail. She wasn't liking that one bit. He knew she was bringing the boys home with her today.

"Well it looks like we'll be getting a cab." Zandra said sounding a little angry. As the boys put the suitcases in the trunk Zandra tried once again to reach Tommy and there was still no answer. He was really starting to piss her off.

When they got to Zandra's house she noticed that her car wasn't in the driveway. There was only the black dodge ram 1500 that Tommy rented from Zandra. That was a long story Zandra really didn't want to think about. Zandra lead the boys in and showed the boys were they would be staying in her new three bedroom house. The two older boys, Adam and Jonas, were in the room with jammed windows and across from her own room. The other two, Matty and Zac were down by the kitchen.

"What, don't trust us Aunt Zandra?" Jonas asked as he tried to open one of the windows in his room. Zandra smirked.

"l know you too well." Zandra replied but she knew the boys would still try to sneak out any way. She looked down at her phone and sighed. She still hadn't geared from Tommy. He was starting to worry her now, just for the fact that he never went more than ten minutes without talking or texting her and it was going on an hour.

The boys shook their heads. They could care less if Tommy never came back. If it wasn't for him, then Zandra would have never left Iowa and they'd still be there. Back home in the small town Zandra had grown up in.

That night as they all sat around the diningroom table eating their take out there was a knock on the front door. Zandra froze. The only people she knew in Hawaii were Tommy and a couple of coworkers. And they all knew that if she was home the door was unlocked.

"Expecting another guy Zandra?" Jonas said with a teasing smile. Zandra just rolled her eyes and went to answer the door.

"Zandra! The guys from TV are coming around the house!" Zac said and all four boys got to there feet. She turned to see him standing at one of the diningroom windows. Zandra opened her door to find one almost scary looking guy and two females. Zac raced to the front door excitedly. Zandra caught the back of his shirt before he could make it past her.

"Aloha, can I help you?" Zandra asked as she tried to hold on to Zac and keep Adam and Jonas behind her. So they wouldn't tackle the man in excitement on seeing him. The man seemed impressed at how well she was doing considering the two older boys were way taller than her.

"Yes, we are looking for this man." the older woman said holding out a wanted sign. "We have heard this is where he lives."

The boys gasped when they saw the picture and quickly stopped their struggle with Zandra.

"Zandra... That's..." Adam said in surprise.

"I can see that. That son of a..." Zandra said and Jonas covered her mouth before she could finish the sentence.

"Aunt Zandra! My virgin ears!" Jonas said and Zandra pushed the boy away.

"Dont even go there." Zandra said through clenched teeth. She then turned to the man standing outside. "He's my boyfriend Tommy Sosha. He does live here for the moment. What has he done?"

"He is wanted in Iowa for multiple robberies and missing six court dates over four years or so." the man said as three more guys joined him. "Would you know where he is?"

Zandra shook her head. "No I just got back into town. I brought my nephews here from Iowa and my phone didn't work there so he couldn't have gotten a hold of me if he wanted to."

"Do you know were we can find him?" the man asked. "I'm Dog this is my wife Beth, my daughter Lyssa, my sons Duane Lee and Leland and my brother Tim. It would really help us out if you could help us find him."

Zandra shrugged. "I wish I could help but I don't know were he is. He hasn't been answering his phone. But I think he's driving my car."

"A blue 2006 dodge charger?" Duane Lee asked and Zandra nodded. "We got word that he sold it yesterday to the dealer ship down the road."

"He did what?" Zandra asked as her eyes flared with anger but she kept her voice calm.

"Its official." Jonas said looking at his brothers.

"He's dead." Jonas, Abam and Zac said together. Matty nodded in agreement.

"Or at least he will be when Zandra gets a hold of him." Adam said to clear up the confusion of the bounty hunters.

Dog looked at the others not sure what else to say. "Well if you hear from him will you give us a call."

Dog handed her a card and left with the others. Zandra shut the door behind them and turned to face the boys all four of them looked at her smugly.

"Dont even say a word." Zandra warned. "Just eat the rest of your food and start getting ready for bed."


	3. Catching Tommy

Zandra woke up at three the next morning to her phone going off. She looked down to see that it was Tommy calling her. With a sigh she answered the phone. "Tommy its three in the morning."

"yeah baby I know but I need you to do something for me." Tommy said. "Can you bring me a change of cloths?"

"Sure baby." Zandra said getting out of bed. "where do you want me to meet you at?"

"The airport, by the bathrooms." Tommy replied. The line then went dead. Zandra quickly got changed and got a bag ready for Tommy.

At the airport Zandra waited by the restrooms nervously. She looked up at the clock wanting to go back to her warm bed. When Tommy walked up to her she could tell he hadn't been home for the entire time she was gone. He was in the same cloths he was in when she left. His long black hair was very greasy looking and his hansome face was covered in dirt. She smiled and gave him a hug running her hands through his hair. When they pulled apart and Zandra smacked him hard across the face causing him to stumble back a bit. She took a step back and the moment she did Leland came out of the bathroom and took Tommy down. Dog and Duane Lee stood close by encase Leland needed help. As soon as he was cuffed Leland brought Tommy to his feet.

"You stupid bitch! All this because I sold your car!" Tommy said trying hard to get at Zandra.

"You shouldnt have sold my car." Zandra replied. "If you would have sold the truck I wouldn't have hit you so hard."

"The truck is mine any ways." Tommy retorted. "Your car is just worth more."

"Correction Tommy not. I bought the car and its under my name." Zandra replied with a smirk. "Making it my truck. You were just renting it remember. You didn't wanna have it under your name. But thanks for paying it off for me. Adam will love finally having a truck to drive."

"I can't believe you did this to me. How are you going to raise those four basterd boys on your own. Don't even try letting Adam drive my truck!"

Zandra slowly walked up to him and smacked him hard across the face. "Dont you ever talk about them like that ever again. You have no clue what they've been through."

"I hope those boys break you! I hope they take every thing you own." Tommy spat back. Leland tightened his grip on Tommy's arm causing him to make a pained face. Dog took a hold of Tommy's other arm and lead him away. Zandra quickly dropped the bag she was holding and went into the woman's restroom before any one could see her cry. Zandra could feel a panic attack coming on. Tommy had brought up all of her fears. She knew that it was going to be a struggle raising the boys on her own. But they had nowhere else to go. Zandra slid down the bathroom wall as the tears streamed down her face.

"Hey are you ok?" some one asked walking over to her and putting their arm around her shoulders. Zandra looked up to see that it was Beth. Zandra just shook her head as the room started spinning.

"I'm about to pass out." Zandra said and every thing went black.

When Zandra woke up she could tell she was laying in a hospital bed. She looked around to see that she was alone. She sighed and looked down at the iv in her hand. Who ever put that in was lucky she was out or she would have had a death match with them. She hated needles. It was a surprise to any one that knew that fact to find out that she had four tattoos.

The door opened and the boys walked in followed by Beth and Lyssa.

"Aunt Zandra!" Zac cried out when he saw that she was awake. All four boys rushed to her side. Zandra smiled and gave them a hug.

"how long have I been out? It must have been while or you boys wouldn't be talking to me yet." Zandra said as Zac crawled up on the bed next to her. She could tell that he had been crying and pulled him closer lujq q worried mother.

"You've only been out for three hours." Beth replied with a smile. "We went and got the boys right after we brought you here. They've been hanging out in the waiting room with Leland and Duane Lee."

Zandra smiled. "Well I bet those two are warn out now."

"They are so cool!" Matty said causing the others to gasp. Zandra brought him into a hug as the tears started to stream down her face. She was so glad he finally talked. He hadn't said a word for almost three weeks. Zandra turned to Beth.

"Thank them for me." Zandra said and Beth smiled.

"We'll let you do that in a few moments." Beth replied. "We would all like to talk to you for a moment."

Zandra nodded answer Adam lead his brothers out of the room. They met Leland and Duane Lee in the doorway. Leland messed up Jonas's hair while Adam tried to take Leland's hat. Matty and Zac both grabbed one of Duane Lee's arms and tried to bring him down with no luck. Zandra laughed then pretended to get serious.

"boys behave if possible." Zandra warned. Jonas made a face at her. "boy dont even make me come out of this bed and kick your ass."

Jonas laughed and the others stopped picking on the guys. They walked out leaving Zandra witter the others.

"Zandra honey, we would like to ask what had happened to you after Tommy was taken away." Beth said concerned. Zandra couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since some one was concerned for her. Usually she was the one worrying about people.

"Just a panic attack. I haven't had one of those since I still lived in Iowa." Zandra replied and she could see the questions in they're eyes so she kept going. "I had the panic attack because Tommy had brought up a lot of my fears. Like how will I be able to support myself and four boys. Or will they go back to being trouble makers and they'll be to much for me to handle. They just have no where else to go."

"you're so young to be taking this big of a responsibility by your self." Lyssa said and Zandra nodded.

"I know but I couldn't let them get thrown into a foster home." Zandra said sadly. "I know there are a lot of good foster homes out there, but I also know that there are some pretty bad ones as well. I also know that they wouldn't have been placed in the same home. No one wants four boys with a history of theft and beating the living shit out of each other on a daily bases."

Leland laughed, "You don't say. I'll be sore for a week from keeping Jonas from killing Zac."

Beth smiled. "You know I have an idea. Why dont you come work for us in the office. We need some one to man the phone."

"I'd like that but my schedule is very tight with the boys living with me now." Zandra said with a sad smile.

"Baby bring them with you they can help watch our kids." Beth said with a smile.

Zandra thought about it for a moment. "When do I start?"


	4. I make scrubs look good

Zandra walked into the office she was dressed in her blue zebra print scrub top and blue scrub pants. Leland and Duane Lee whistled when they saw her. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up I just go off work and didn't have time to change." Zandra replied. "And any way, I make these look good."

Adam laughed as he walked in followed by his brothers. "In your dreams Zandra."

"boy give me lip and you'll be on laundry duty for a week." Zandra said messing up his blond hair.

"Isn't that kind off harsh?" Dog asked and the boys laughed.

"No man, he's aleady got that chore this week." Jonas explained. "That is Zandra's twisted attempt at being funny."

Jonas swiped Zandra's purse and started to go trough it.

"So what would you like me to do?" Zandra asked taking her purse back and handing Jonas a twenty. He smiled and the boys left to go get something to eat.

"Just sit down and relax for right now." Beth replied. "We'll show you what to do while the day goes on. You look tired."

Zandra nodded with a smile. "I worked a double shift last night. But lucky me, its my day off."

"Why are you here then?" Leland asked. "You should be in bed."

"I'm used to this." Zandra replied. "I've been a camp councillor, worked night shift while going to school and am working at the children's hospital while bar tending at nights."

"Damn girl do you ever sleep?" Duane Lee asked with a laugh and Zandra smiled.

"not much." she replied. "I developed a sleeping disorder during camp. For some reason I always got stuck with the touble makers."

Before any one can reply the phone rings. Beth quickly answers it in the other room. Zandra looks at the others confused. She wasn't sure if she was to follow or not so she stood still. Beth comes back out with a smile on her face.

"We've got a job boys!" she said happily. "A woman by the name of Carra Heartly."

She passed out a mug shot picture of the woman. Zandra looked over Lyssa's shoulder at the picture.

"I know her." Zandra said causing the others to look up at her. "I met a lot of people when I bar tended. She always hung out side the club trying to sell drugs. She got me fired from that place."

"How did she get you fired?" Dog asked.

Zandra shrugged. "She tried to slip drugs into the club and I caught her doing it. When she realized I worked there she attacked me... Then I pinned her to the wall...Thats when my boss walked in and fired me with out even asking me what happened. She'll most likely be there tonight around nine."

"Can you be sure of that?" dog asked and Zandra nodded.

"She's been doing it sixteen years from what I hear. Dont think she's a big fan of change." Zandra said as her nephews walked in.

"Do you boys mind if we take your aunt out on a case?" Dog asked causing Zandra's jaw to drop. The boys smirked.

"Promise not to bring her back." Jonas asked and received a glare from Zandra. He pretended to caugh and turned to Adam. "You need help with laundry? Cause I have a feeling I'll be helping you any way."

"You got that right." Zandra said with a smile. "So your taking me with you why may I ask?"

"So you can point Carra out to us." Dog replied. "And if your a good girl I'll may train you to go with is for the real hunts."

Zandra giggled like a little girl. "Really? Do you mean it? Oh golly gee."

"Ok that voice was crepy." Leland said and Zandra laughed. She was very good mimicking a small child's voice from many years of speech and theater.

"Well lets get ready to roll." Beth said with a smile.


	5. She's a keeper

As they drove up Zandra pointed Carra out a block away. The woman hadn't changed a bit. She was even wearing the same outfit she had on the night she go Zandra fired.

"Stay in the car." Beth said to Zandra and she had no problem with that. The last thing she wanted was to brawl with the woman again. The scar she had left on her left shoulder was still very pink.

Zandra watch from the safe distance as Beth out the woman in cuffs with no problem at all. It wasn't till they brought her to the truck Zandra was in that they had trouble with her.

"Hell no, I'm not riding with that bitch." Carra demanded. "You can put me in the other truck cause I'm not going any where with the whore."

"Now come on Carra I dont bite." Zandra replied getting a glare from Beth. Zandra bowed her head. "Ok I'll be good. I'll ask one of the guys if they'd like to switch rides with me."

Zandra got out of the truck and walked over to the guys. "So who wants to be a doll and change me rides?"

Zandra wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk. The guys couldn't help but laugh. Even though she hardly knew any of them she wasn't scared to joke around with them. She was going to fit in very well.

"What did you do to her this time?" Leland teased.

"Dont switch me rides and you may find out." Zandra said jumping in the back of the truck with Tim. Leland messed up her hair as he jumped into the drivers seat. Zandra pushed him away with a giggle as Duane Lee got into the front passenger seat leaving Dog to ride with the ladies. Zandra leaned back in her seat and yawned.

"Lean back and go to sleep." Tim said softly as Zandra fought to keep her eyes open.

"We promise to stay in our seats... For awhile at least." Duane Lee said with a playful smirk.

"Remember bra you're married." leland said with a laugh.

" Ok then we'll make sure that Leland stays in the drivers seat." Duane Lee replied and got a smack in the back of the head by Tim.

"We don't know her well enough to be joking around with her like that." Tim warned. Zandra laughed.

"Dont worry about it. My friends back in Iowa had a very twisted humor." Zandra replied. "I also had two very over protective cousins a little bigger than Duane Lee. So I'm like at home with you all."

"Awe I feel special." Leland teased.

"sorry Leland I was referring to Duane Lee and Tim." Zandra said trying her hardest to keep a straight face. But couldn't hold it when she saw the look on his face. "Awe Leland I was just playing. You're like my annoying guy friend Duane who I used to constantly pick on. He was like the brother that I never wanted but reluctantly got."

Zandra looked sadly out the window. Duane was one of the friends that had stopped talking to her when she had moved away. Him and the rest of the elementary crew. The elementary crew were a group of seven friends that had been friends since they had been in elementary school. Zandra was one of the seven. They told her that she had abandond them when she left. That broke her heart. They had been her saviors many times through her wild days. Now they were just memories. The guys saw how sad she became and decided to let her continue remembering her old friends. As they got to the office Zandra wiped away tears and smiled at the guys.

"So what's next?" she asked and the guys smirked. They had a big surprise for her considering she past the test today. She had showed them that she could handle their teasing and put her own two cents in with out going to far. She also seemed to be able to keep her cool against a convict. They believed they could let her into the group.

When they walked into the office Zandra was bombarded by her nephews asking how the hunt went. While she was busy with the boys Beth and Dog took the guys aside while Lyssa sat up front with Zandra.

"So what did you think of her?" Dog asked. "Is she a keeper?"

"Dad, any girl that can hold her own against our teasing and diss Leland in the same conversation, is a keeper." Duane Lee said with a smile and Beth laugh.

"Ok, so I think we need to hear this" Beth said with a smile and Leland groaned.

"Oh come on now Leland it wasn't that bad." Tim said with a laugh. "Any way Zandra was telling us how she grew up with two very over protective cousins, bigger than Duane Lee, so she felt at home with us. Leland teased her saying that he felt special and with out even missing a best said she was talking about me and Duane Lee."

Dog and Beth couldn't help but laugh. She was a keeper.

They all walked out to the front to find Zandra sitting on the couch with Zac on her lap while Jonas and Adam told her all about what they did while she was gone.

"Hey Zandra." Tim called and when she looked up Dog threw her a set of keys. Zac caught them and handed them back to his aunt. Zandra looked down at them and squealed when she realized what they went to. Zac got up and Zandra stood up.

"Where is it?" Zandra asked and every one nodded towards the front door. Zandra raced out the front door to her charger and hugged it. Every one watched with a smile on their faces. Zandra went around the whole car touching it lightly like you would a lover. She then climbed in touching the leather seats like she did the out side of the car. She slowly got out of the car and raced up to Dog giving him a huge hug. She then did the same with every one.

"You all have just become my favorite peps." Zandra said racing back to her car.


	6. Jonas

The next day when Zandra came in the group could tell she was not in a good mood. Beth stood up to go to the girls side when Jonas stormed in and threw his school bag on across the room hitting one of the plants and knocking it over. Zandra turned on him at once.

"Judah! Pick it up now and go sit on the couch. I'll deal with you when the others seen here." Zandra demanded. Jonas clinched his teeth and surprising every one took a swing at his aunt. Zandra grabbed his wrist and moved around him so that she was behind him. She quickly grabbed his other wrist so that his arms were crossed in front of him. Zandra had him in a restraint hold. He struggled for a moment before he calmed down and his knees buckled under him. Zandra, despite her size, was able to support him long enough to bring him lightly to the floor. No one else moved as they watched the scene in front of them. Zandra was calm through the whole ordeal. She didn't even make a pained sound when she got smacked in the face and her nose started to bleed. When she was sure Jonas had calmed down she let him go. Tears started to steam down his face.

"Zandra..." He started but Zandra shushed him.

"I know baby boy just take a deep breath. Calm down and we will talk about this later." Zandra said helping Jonas up. With out saying a word he went and picked up the plant. Zandra sighed and plopped down on the coach between Tom and Leland. She held her nose to stop the bleeding. Jonas then let Zandra know he was goin home.

"I'll take you." Lyssa said getting to her feet. "I need to go to the store any way."

As soon as Jonas was out the door Zandra put her head in her hands.

"You ok Zay Bay?" Leland asked and Zandra nodded looking at him through her fingers smiling slightly.

"So what was that all about? Shouldn't he be in school?" Dog asked and Zandra nodded sitting back.

"He got into a fight today at school. They called me and said a teacher saw him slam a boy against a wall by the kids throat." Zandra said shaking her head. "The other kid must have said something bad against his brothers, his mother, or me. If the kid had done any thing else it would have been a lot worse."

"So he has anger issues?" Tim asked and Zandra nodded.

"Yes, and I've been the only one he listens to when he gets that way." Zandra said but shook her head. "But today is the first time in six years that he tried to hit me. I should have just moved back home when their mom died. I should have just let them stay in Iowa like they wanted."

"It will just take time for them to adjust." Beth said. "And you'll always have us if you need help."

Zandra smiled. She had a feeling that they were what she needed. A family. The most important thing to her was family and she hadn't talked to hers in three years except one aunt who sent money every month.

"I have to ask where did you learn that hold." Duane Lee asked.

"I worked at a home for people with disabilities back in Iowa and when one of them was in a behavior we had to use that hold on them." Zandra replied. Then smiled. "Wow I haven't thought of that in a long time."

"Why aren't you doing that here?" Dog asked. "It sounds like you really enjoyed it."

"I did worked there for two years." Zandra said proudly. "But I am happy just helping people that need it. I spend so much of my time helping others that I don't leave time for myself. Have done that most of my life too."

Dog smiled at the girl. She looked no older than seventeen. But he also knew that couldn't be right. He knew that Adam was sixteen and Zandra was at least a few years older than him. And that brought up another question Zandra always talked about the boys mother as if she really despised her. Dog wondered if she was really there aunt. She was so much different then the boys. They were all blue eyed with blonde hair, pale skin and all very tall for their age. Zandra on the other hand was only about 5'4 with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and medium skin tone.

"Zandra how old are you?" Dog asked and she smiled knowing he thought she looked young.

"23." she replied causing the others to gasp in surprise. "I know I age very well. When I was eighteen I got mistaken for a twelve year old with big boobs."

Every one stared at her. She couldn't help but giggle.

"i'm very open... Actually I'm really shy." Zandra said looking a little confused. "I guess you all remind me of some one back home."

"ls that a good thing or a bad thing?" Leland asked with smile.

"For you its a bad thing but for the others its cool." Zandra replied causing every one else to laugh.

"See what I mean." Duane Lee said nudging his father. "She's a keeper."

When Zandra got home she found Jonas sitting on the front step. She walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"You want to talk?" Zandra asked and Jonas just stared out to the street. They sat there a few more minutes before Jonas spoke up.

"The boy called you a cradle robber." Jonas said looking over at her. "I just lost it Zandra I'm sorry."

"Dont let the kids here get to you. I know you can do so much better than you think." Zandra replied. "Just think of this as a new beginning. Here no one knows you. You can become the person you always wanted to be. Forget your past when you need to and remember it when ever you want."

"Is that what you did?" Jonas asked trying not to sound hurt. Zandra smiled and shook her head.

"No, and yes I guess." Zandra said wrinkling her forehead. Some thing she did when she knew a conversation was going to get serious. "I guess I did change a little, but I never once forgot my past. I know that's why the past three years have been hard on me. Every one back in Iowa were such a big part of my life. Every one I cared about helped me become the caring woman I am now."

Jonas have his aunt a big hug. "You saved us you know. Back at camp when we first met, you saved us all that day. You gave us hope. No one else there could have done that. There where over a hundred kids there and you got to know each one of them. You listened to our stories, our fears, even our dreams. None of us had that at home. We never had some one believe and care for us as much as you did. You didn't even know us but you welcomed us with open arms. Zandra if it wasn't for you most of us would have died by now. Me and my brothers are so lucky to have you."

Zandra looked over at the boy and smiled sadly. He had seen so much for only being fifteen. She just wished she could blind him from that and give him the innocence children were supposed to have. But most of all she wished she could do that for Matty. He was the one that had found his mothers body and now he rarely talked. He used to be so spirited. Getting into trouble like his older brothers or even more.

"Do you think mom is in heaven?" Jonas asked.

"I think she had a hell of a time getting in. But yeah I believe she is. God would never reject the woman from the kingdom of heaven that have birth to you four boys. She may have lacked in some mother qualities but she loved you boys. I know I gave her a hard time but she was a better mother than some I had met." Zandra replied standing up. "Come on we'll make spaghetti before the other boys get home."

Jonas smiled. "So will you teach me the way you make it?"

"No more fights this semester and I'll show you." Zandra stated and Jonas nodded. "But your still grounded."


	7. Shopping buddy

Zandra sat in the nurses station helping the new nurse with meds. It had already been a long day and the nurse wasn't listening to a word she was saying.

"I know what I'm doing you know." the nurse snapped. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Its required for all new nurses to have help with meds the first month of the job." Zandra replied with a sigh. She jumped when she heard her phone go off. She quickly answered it worried that it was one of the boys.

"I need a shopping buddy." Beth said when Zandra answered the phone. "What time do you get off work sista?"

Zandra laughed and looked up at the clock. "In about ten minutes. But I have to pick the boys up from school and make sure that they do their home work and dont kill each other or burn my house down before I go."

"Let Big Daddy pick them up." Beth said with a laugh. "they go to school with our kids any way. And I'm sure the boys would enjoy the look on the other students faces when they get into the truck with him. I'll even tell Dog to dress like he's about to go on a hunt."

Zandra thought about it for a moment. "Tell Dog to give them tough love when it comes to their home work and you got yourself a shopping buddy."

"Consider it done." Beth replied happily. "meet me at the office when you get off work."

"Will do." Zandra replied handing up her phone. She looked over at the nurse who smirked.

"Phones aren't allowed when your on the clock." She said crossing her arms.

Zandra just smiled back at her. "Mine is. Just in case the boys needed help."

"That didn't sound like a boy." she snapped back.

Zandra just kept the smile on her face. "Your right. It was my other boss. Now lets pass meds before I have to go. If we don't it will be both of our asses on the line for me having over time."

The moment Zandra entered the bail bonds office her phone started to ring.

"Aloha." Zandra said then had to hold the phone away from her ear as Zac started to talk excitedly.

"You had Dog pick us up from school! And we get to hang out at his house!" Zac said and Zandra couldn't help but smile. "Zandra your the coolest!"

"Dont give me all the credit. It was Beth's idea." Zandra replied then out her phone on speaker so Beth and the others could hear.

"Beth you are the coolest!" Zac said even more excited than before.

"Can we trade you in for Zandra?" Jonas asked.

"Funny Jonas." Zandra said with a smile.

"Oh he's not being funny." adam said. "I mean come on, your ok at times Zandra, but they are way cooler."

"Man am I feeling the love." Zandra said sarcastically.

"I still love you aunt Zandra." Matty said and the others groaned calling him a suck up and brown noser.

"Ok ok, that's enough. Leave Matty alone and go do your homework." Zandra said hanging up the phone.

"You didn't even say goodbye." Duane Lee said sounding very surprised.

"We dont say goodbye." Zandra explained. "They once told me that they never wanted me to tell them goodbye because every one they ever cared about never returned afterwards. I've only said bye to them once and that was when I moved here. That's why they hated Tommy so much."

"Ok boys you man the office the best you can." Beth said getting to her feet. "The girls and I are going shopping."

"Make sure you get Zandra a new wardrobe." Leland teased. "The only thing she wears is scrubs."

Zandra put an arm around Lyssa's shoulders and brought her closer as if ready to tell her a secret. "Remind me when I'm not tired and not mad at the new nurse at work, that I owe Leland a come back for that statement." she then turned to Leland. "Just watch your back. I'm like a master mind when it comes to pay backs. You won't even see it coming. I'm like Catwoman you never know when I'm going to pounce."

Every one burst out laughing and Zandra bowed. "Thank you, you are such a wonderful crowd."

At the shop the girls went into Beth and Lyssa drug Zandra to the sales rack and started to pile cloths into her arm that they thought would look good on her. They didn't even have to ask her what size she was. After working in there line of work they were very good at guessing people's size. When Lyssa picked up a cute pair of shorts Zandra shook her head.

"You can just go ahead and put those back." Zandra said shaking her head.

"Oh come on Zandra you have got to have a great body under those scrubs." Lyssa said holding out the shorts. Zandra shook her head her head again.

"I have a huge scar on my right leg." Zandra replied. "I haven't worn shorts since I got it."

"Just try them on for us." Lyssa said with a pout. Zandra smiled and took the shorts from her.

"But this is a one time thing." Zandra warned. Beth put a couple more shirts on the pile and lead the girl back to the dressing room.

By the time Beth and Lyssa got done with Zandra she had three big bags full of cloths.

They walked into Beth's house they found the the boys waiting for them in the kitchen.

"So what did you guys get her to buy?" Adam asked with a smirk. "Time to model Zandra. And there is no getting out of it."

All four boys pulled out water guns from behind their backs.

"Who in their right mind would give you guys water guns?" Zandra asked as Dog, Leland, Duane Lee and Tim walked into the kitchen followed by Beth's kids. She looked over at the guys and saw Duane Lee and Leland trying to hold back laughter. "I'm calling you two when they flood my house with those things."

Zandra then got sprayed a little by Jonas.

"Model or the scrubs get it." jonas demanded as his brothers held their water guns up at her face.

"Ok you win for the time being." Zandra asked and the boys put down their water guns.

"We change our minds." Adam said holding up his hands in defeat. "we'll just wait to see what you got when you wear them."

"To late." Zandra replied and Matty quickly pointed over at Leland and Duane Lee.

"They told is to!" Zac demanded. "Pay them back! We still haven't lived down the hicks aunt thing back home."

"Hicks aunt thing?" Tim asked and Zandra laughed.

"I took the boys to see my college basketball team play one day and they told the whole team that I was their mother and they all had a different dad. It wouldn't have been so bad but the team took it as I was easy. I was getting phone calls from them almost every hour asking if I wanted to hook up. So to get even I dressed up in a pair of work overalls muddy work boots and an old shirt that just stopped at my belly button. I put my hair in pig tales and went to one of the school plays Jonas and Adam were in. When ever they were on stage I stood up, whistled and clapped real loud I pointed up at them and with a very southern accent told every one they were my nephews."

"We got her back though." Jonas said with a smile. "We put a dead rat on top of her engine so every time she turned her car on it smelled like a dead animal. It was a new car too."

"Do you guys always pull pranks on each other to that extent?" Dog asked and the boys smiled.

"Zandra does it to every one." Jonas replied. "Tell them what you did for your senior prank day."

Zandra shook her head. "They dont want to hear about that."

"She put a car in the principle's office." Matty exclaimed. "And she never got caught. And there were cameras in every hallway."

"What can I say no one expected it from the quite shy one." Zandra replied picking up her shopping bags. "I'm going to go model now."

The moment she was out of the room every one turned to the boys.

"Ok we need to hear the whole story." Leland said saying what every one else was thinking. "Did she drive the car in?"

Jonas smirked. "No she took the car apart and rebuilt it in his office."

"How the hell did she pull that off?" Duane Lee asked.

"Her cousin worked at a junk yard so he let her take a car that was soon to be smashed." Adam said almost sounding proud of his aunt. "A guy she grew up with ran the school cameras so he switched the taped from the camera when he was asked about it."

"And for taking the car apart and putting it back together in the office." Jonas said sounding even prouder than his brother. "She had two of her other cousins, who work on cars, help her with that."

"She even got it pulled off with out her class mates knowing." Abam said. "and they were all out in the parking lot having a camp out as their prank."

"She never told us how she pulled that one off." Jonas said sounding a little upset by the fact.

"We had been bringing parts off it in a month before and keeping them in the basement." Every one jumped when they heard Zandras voice behind them. She was dressed in a pare of tight dark blue jeans with wholes in the knees. Her shirt was a short sleeved tee with a silver dragon going from her right shoulder to her left side. The shirt showed just enough skin to make the guys wonder.

"Aunt Zandra you look..." Jonas started and looked at his older brother for help.

"Back to normal." Matty finished for them. They had all noticed that her wardrobe consisted of baggy jeans, scrubs, and old t-shirts from camp, her old school, or her old job. Now she looked like the girl they had met at camp and grew to trust and love.

"Thank you Matty." Zandra said spinning around. "It feels good to be back."

She gave Jonas a small wink and he smiled back at her. He was the only one that under stood what she really meant. She then turned to Beth and Lyssa holding up the shorts they had made her try on that day. The boys started to laugh.

"No way!" they all said in surprise and Zandra cleared her throat.

"I found these in one of the bags." Zandra said and the girls smiled.

"Lyssa bought them for you after we saw you in them." Beth said with a smile.

"We also took the tags off of them so they are non returnable." Lyssa said with a smirk. "But we'll give you a pass on not modeling them for us."

Zandra hid a smile, turned around and headed back to the bath room to try on more outfits.

Jonas walked over to Beth and smiled. "She needed this. She never goes out and shops for herself. She always ends up buying things for others."

"I do have to ask about that." Beth said. Zandra had bought a lot of cloths and even on sale that was a lot of money she blew. "If she's only a CNA how could she afford all the things she bought?"

"Zandra isn't exactly poor." Adam explained. "Her family is like a calmer version of a mofia. In the town she grew up in every one was related to her or knew her. They knew every thing that went down. Zandra was like royalty back home. So her family was very well off."

"When she was sixteen a friend of hers died in a car crash. Zandra was with him and tried to save him. Pulled him out of the car before it blew up." Jonas said. "His family sort of adopted her as a daughter. Later that same year they died in a fire and left every thing to her. She sold the farm ground and most of the livestock. Which made her the wealthiest person in town."

"But she almost never uses the money." Adam replied. "She feels like she doesn't deserve it. So she works and lives off her pay."

"The only time I have ever seen her use the money was to buy cloths for a family living in a tent." Jonas said with a smile. "But that's just how she rolls."


	8. Always to blame

Zandra had worked at the bail bonds office for over a month and had become even closer to every one there yet she was still some what of a mystery to them. There were so many things from her past that she avoided. The boys were even doing well. None of them had gotten to any fights at school and all four boys had a lot of friends.

She was sitting on the front desk talking to the others with her feet resting on Leland's knees since he wouldn't let her sit in the chair. Dog walked in with Adam and Cecily none of them looked to happy. Zandra looked at Adam and knew exactly what happened.

"Adam you are such a lier." Zandra said jumping off the desk and smacking him in the back of the head.

"You knew they were dating and didn't tell us?" Dog said and she smacked Adam across the back of the head once again.

"Adam Gregory Powers!" Zandra said in surprise.

"Dang bra full name usage." Leland said shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" Cecily asked glaring at her step brother. "You knew! You were the one giving is tips on how to avoid getting caught by dad."

Zandra smacked Leland in the back of the head then Dog did the same thing. Adam and Cecily nervously looked at each other then Dog and Zandra burst out laughing.

Dog put an arm around Adams shoulders. "Dont worry about it bra. We aleady know."

"What!" Cecily and Adam exclaimed together.

"We saw you guys holding hands the other day." Zandra explained. "We were just waiting for one of you to let it slip."

"Talking about couples when are you and Leland coming out?" Adam asked. Leland say there dumb founded and Zandra just laughed.

"We aren't starting this shit again." Zandra said looking up at her nephew. "there was nothing going on between Duane, Brent, Trent, Mike, Ryan, Drew, or Australia back in Iowa and there is nothing going on between Leland. Stop trying to make me have a sex life."

"We were right about Eli though." Adam said with a smirk. Zandra clinched her teeth and Adam knew he had taken it to far. With out saying a word Zandra walked out the door.

"Who's Eli?" Duane Lee asked and Adam shook his head. He should have known better. Eli was still a sore subject for her.

"Should some one go after her?" Lyssa asked concerned.

"Leland and I'll go." Duane Lee said nudging his brother. Leland groaned but every one knew he was as worried about her as the others. Zandra spent most of her free time with Duane Lee or Lyssa but every one knew she and Leland were closer than they put on. They were just getting tired of people suspecting that they were more than friends.

They found Zandra sitting on the swings at the park. She was holding on to the chains with her head down watching her bare feet make designs in the sand. She looked so innocent at that moment. Leland walked up behind her and held on to the chains while Duane Lee say down in the swung next to her. He was having trouble getting comfortable in the small swing. Zandra smiled and looked over at him. He could see the black streaks of eye make up run down her cheeks from crying. Zandra allowed Leland to push her but she said nothing to them. She wasn't ready to talk about Eli. They stayed there till the sun went down then Zandra turned to the guys. She gave them a hug and walked away. They knew she was heading home with out having to ask.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Leland asked.

"Dont know bra but I'd like to know who this Eli guy is and why he hurt her." Duane Lee said in a very protective big brother way.

"I just want to kick his ass for making her so upset." Leland replied.

"I know bra. I know."

Zandra couldn't concentrate the next day at the hospital and to top it all off she was getting called by the Chapman family. After the first two calls she turned her phone on silent. The last thing she needed was was trouble with her boss.

"Zandra?" A nurse said walking in to the room Zandra was in. Zandra looked up from the paper she was working on to let the nurse know she was listening. "One of your nephews is in exam room three with that hot guy from the Dog The bounty hunter show? You know the short one with the long hair."

"Tim?" Zandra said with teasing smile. She knew the girl was talking about Leland. Most of the girls in her wing did. Every once in a while one of them would mention Duane Lee.

"Why are they here?" Zandra asked.

The nurse didn't seem to hear her question. "Do you know him?"

"My nephew?" Zandra asked playing dumb.

"No the hot guy from the show?" The nurse asked while Zandra headed to exam room three. As she walked in to the room the nurse became very shy.

"No I don't him." Zandra said as she saw Leland sitting on the extra chair. She then saw Jonas sitting on the exam table with his left pant leg pulled up. He held a kitchen towel to a wound and from how red the once white towel was she knew it was bad.

"What the hell did you do to him Leland?" Zandra asked turning on Leland. Leland stood up at once.

"Why do you always jump my ass when something happens to one of them?" Leland demanded.

"Because your the one that's always ruff housing with them and your the one that usually gets one of them hurt." Zandra said and heard a small cough from behind her. She turned around to see the nurse still standing in the door way.

"I thought you said you didn't know him?" she asked confused.

"She doesn't!" Leland said a little to gruff. The nurse nodded and walked out of the room realizing she was out of place.

"Will you two stop!" Jonas demanded. "God your starting to sound like a married couple."

Zandra shook her head. " sorry Leland, its just been a stressful day. And to top it all off the nurse comes in telling me one of my nephews is in exam room three with the short hot guy from tv. Lets just say the last thing I need is all the girls in my wing bugging me about you guys. So what happened?"

"He had a seizure while we were playing football in the parking lot and scrapped his leg up pretty good." Leland explained.

Zandra took the towel off his leg. It didn't look to bad but it needed to be cleaned. Zandra quickly cleaned it up and saw that he had a good sized cut on his leg. It looked like he'd need stitches. The doctor came in and sure enough he needed nine stitches.

Zandra's boss gave her the rest of the day off. It was odd walking out of the hospital with Leland. She could see a lot of the girls from her wing watching them leave. She would never hear the end of it now.

"hey we are all getting together at Dads tonight." Leland said knowing there were people listening and talking loud enough for them to hear. "Bring the boys."

"Is this a family get together?" Zandra asked and Leland nodded. Zandra smirked. "Your an evil little monkey you know that."

Zandra looked back at the hospital as a group of nurses walked away from a window. She was never going to get out of this one without people knowing that she knew the Chapmans.

"Fine but I'm going to pay you back for this." Zandra said playfully nudging him away. Jonas groaned. He knew Zandra was a huge flirt but the heavy flirting between her and Leland was starting to get annoying.


	9. Missing Him

When Zandra parked her car in front of Beth and Dog's house. She turned off the car and locked the doors before the boys could get out. She turned to look at them, making sure she made eye contact with all of them. "I will have my eyes on you at all times. There will be no wondering off with Cecily. There will be no breaking of any thing and no..."

Zandra almost jumped out of her car seat when some one beat on the car window behind her. She turned to see Leland. At once she unlocked the car and ran after him while the boys headed in side. Zandra chased him around the front yard cussing up a storm when her flip flop broke. In one quick movement she got her flip flops off with out slowing down to much. Leland couldn't believe she was still able to chase him barefoot. He quickly went inside the house with Zandra got on his tale. The boys had obviously warned the others what was going on because every one seemed to have made them a clear path. As she ran past Duane Lee he grabbed her to give Leland a better head start as he headed into the back yard. Zandra got out of Duane Lee's grasp and headed out side to see that Leland was no where to be seen.

"Leland Blaine, I swear I'm going to pay you back for scaring me!" Zandra called out. "And you owe me a pare of... LELAND!"

Leland came up from behind her grabbing her around the waist and jumping in to the pool.

Zandra came up first laughing. She looked back to see every one had gathered around the pool. When she noticed Leland coming up she put on her best pissed off look. He smiled when he came up in front of her and his face fell when he saw her. Zandra splashed water at him and started to laugh again. Leland sighed in relief. He thought he had gone to far that time. He got out of the pool as Zandra dipped back under the water to get the hair out of her face. Every one laughed at what they had just seen. With Zandra around there was never a dull moment. Duane Lee bent down to help Zandra out of the pool while Leland went to stand behind him. Leland winked at Zandra. The moment Zandra had a hold of Duane Lee's hand she pulled while Leland pushed him into the pool. He went over Zandra's head, landing in the water on his back. Leland quickly helped Zandra out of the water before Duane Lee came up. Duane Lee broke the surface of the water and quickly looked around for Zandra before he realized she was standing at the side of the pool next to Leland.

"Oh you two are dead." Duane Lee demanded. He grabbed for both of them. Zandra quickly pushed Leland in front of her.

"Take him!" Zandra demanded. "I'm to pretty to duuiiee... Is that a camera crew?"

The Chapmans smiled victoriously. Adam had texted Cecily when they had got to the house so they sent Leland out to get Zandra. They boys had said she was a little camera shy and Dog wanted her on the show considering how close she had become to them all. The camera crew had gotten every thing that had just gone on.

"Is that... Huh huh... Hi." Zandra said shyly. Leland and Duane Lee put their arm around her as the camera closed in on them.

"This is our stray." Leland said to the camera. "She can even do tricks."

"She can sit, stay, and is even house broken." Duane Lee said messing up her wet hair.

"Which sadly Leland isn't." Zandra said finally getting her composure. Leland started to push her towards the pool again but was stopped by Beth.

"Ok boys lets leave our new pet alone." Beth said leading her away from her step sons. Zandra followed her happy to get away from them for a moment. Beth lead the girl into her bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"We want you to be on the show with us considering your with us so much out of the day." Beth said with a smile. "It would be hard to hide you from the cameras with out sending you away most of the time. And to tell you the truth, I think that would be very hard to do."

Beth handed Zandra a pare of jeans she had forgotten after their shopping spree and an old shirt of Lelands that he had left there about a year ago.

"So you want me part of the show?" Zandra thought about it for a moment and smiled. "Hell yeah, I'd love to as long as it doesn't get in the way of my other job and the boys don't get taped a lot."

"Why dont you want the boys to be taped?" Beth asked. She was sure it was the same reason why she didn't want her kids taped so much.

"Because Jonas's father is a jerk." Zandra explained. "He wanted to take Jonas away from his brothers after their mother died and put the others in foster care. He was the person Nikki named guardian if she died. When the family found out what he was doing they called me. I have some family who are lawyers and they got a judge to agree that the boys were not stable enough to be separated. The judge then named me temporary guardian till Greg decides he will take all four boys."

"Wow that's crazy." Beth said sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah I know." Zandra replied. "I just don't want Greg to see the show and decide he wants the boys because he thinks they will become famous."

"Well then we will have to make sure that doesn't happen." Beth said with a smile she gave the girl a motherly hug and left the room to tell the camera crew to avoid taping the boys. Zandra quickly got changed and headed back out into the living room. When Leland saw her his jaw dropped and he stopped tickling his youngest brother.

"I've been looking for that shirt." Leland demanded as Zac climbed onto his back. Zandra smiled and quickly went to aid Leland by taking Zac of his back so he could stand up.

"To bad its mine now." Zandra said with a teasing smile then blushed when she saw that one of the camera guys caught it. She knew she was flirting shamelessly with him and she did the same with Duane Lee. She knew she would have to be careful so she didn't look like she was playing the two men.

"Foods ready!" Jonas called from the kitchen. Zac wiggled out of Zandra's arms and raced for the kitchen almost getting run over by Adam and Matty.

"Abam Gregory and Mathew Joshua! You have just earned a spot next to me in the food line." Zandra said in a stern motherly voice. The boys groaned and with bowed heads walked to her side. Zandra put a hand on the boys' shoulders and walked them into the kitchen. Leland watched her go with a small smile on his face. Zandra always seemed to amaze him. She had so many qualities that he had only seen in a mother. He was guessing it was from when she worked at camp but he was starting to wonder.

"Your staring bra." Duane Lee teased as he walked up behind his younger brothers. Tim was right behind him.

"Do you think Zandra's a mother?" Leland asked. The two men looked at him funny. "I was just thinking. She mothers all the kids. Not just her nephews."

"Yeah I've noticed that too." Duane Lee admitted.

Tim looked around the room to make sure no one was in ear shot before he spoke. "I don't think she's a mom. But I do know that she really wants to settle down and start a family. I had asked her one day why she moved to Hawaii if leaving Iowa was so hard for her. She told me it was cause Tommy promised her a family."

Leland and Duane Lee watched her almost sadly. They were both thinking the same thing. If she wanted a family so bad back then, why hadn't she already started one.

When it turned dark and the stars came out Zandra slipped away and went to go sit on the hood of her car. She laid down and put her hands behind her head. She looked up at the star filled sky as a single tear streaked down her face.

**Flashback **

Eli put his arm around Zandra as they laid down on the hood of her car to watch the stars. She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Andy, Eli said calling her by the nickname he gave her. "I never want this to end."

He pulled a ring box out of his pocket and opened it for Zandra to see. "Marry me Alexzandra Marria Larrett Porter."

Zandra kissed him passionately. "Yes I'll marry you."

Eli smiled and kissed her forehead. "You have just made me the happiest man alive."

**End Flashback **

Zandra wiped away her tears yet smiled at the memory. She loved Eli with all her heart. Even though she was no longer with him she still loved him. She knew that's why she never married Tommy. She just wished it could have ended in a different way.

**Flashback **

"No Eli, I will not let you hey married." Jackie, Eli's mother, demanded. "I will not allow it."

"I don't care what you say!" Eli said holding Zandra close to him. "We're in love and I'm marrying her."

Jackie started to laugh. "Love! Eli you are only eighteen years old and she's twenty! You dont know what love is!"

"We aren't children Jackie." Zandra demanded sending the woman over the edge.

"Dont you dare talk to me that way Alexzandra!" Jackie demanded. "I want you out of my house and I never want to see you here again. You will not have anything to do with any of my children! Now get out!"

Zandra's hearts sank. She considered Eli's family her own. They all had been so close for three years. Zandra hugged Eli close and gave him their last kiss as they both started to cry. She took the ring off her finger and placed it in his hand.

"I love you so much Eli but I care to much for your family to go ahead and marry you. I can't be the one to ruin your family."

Zandra ran out of the house and ignored Eli calling after her. She didn't stop running till she got to the only place she could think to go. Her ex-boyfriend Tommy's house.

**End Flashback **

"Zandra?" Leland asked walking up to her. Zandra said nothing but slid over. Leland knew what she meant and say down next to her. He laid down and sat up on his elbows. Zandra sighed and sat up crossing her legs indian style.

"Le, can I ask you something?" Zandra asked.

"Sure, Zandra you can ask me any thing." Leland replied knowing something was bothering her.

"If you loved some one but also considered his family your own... Would you not marry them because their family didn't approve and you didn't want to ruin their family?" Zandra asked quickly. Leland sat up.

"Wow slow down Zandra and rob that by me one more time?" Leland said but Zandra shook her head.

"Forget I asked." Zandra said as she started to walk away. Leland grabbed her hand.

"Now wait a minute Zandra." Leland said worried. "You must want to talk because if it wasn't bothering you that much you would wait to talk to Lyssa or Duane Lee."

Zandra turned to him knowing that he was right. "Eli, I didn't marry him because his family didn't approve."

The tears started to roll down her face and Leland brought her into a hug. As she cried on his shoulder he petted her hair. When she had calmed down he pushed her away but didn't let go of her.

"If it was meant to be God will make sure it of it Zay Bay." Leland assured her. She smiled. He said exactly what she needed to hear.

"You know, you should meat my family." Zandra said with a laugh. "You would have scared the shit out of them at first but they would have loved you all."

Leland laughed. "Some day I will."

Beth looked out the kitchen and smiled. "Hey Big Daddy, look at this."

Dog closed the refrigerator door and walked over to her. He looked out the window to see Leland sitting on the hood of Zandra's car holding tightly on to Zandra. Dog shook his head, he liked Zandra. She was almost a daughter to him but he wasn't sure if he liked what he saw.

"Its the anniversary of her engagement to Eli." Adam said walking into the kitchen knowing what Dog and Beth had seen. "Just font tell her I told you. She didn't want it to go around."


	10. A Stray Gets A Stray

"So I heard you know the Chapman family." Carol one of the nurses asked Zandra the next day she worked. Zandra just rolled her eyes. She knew she was the topic of choice that day and the rumors were flying around faster than teen gossip. There was one rumor that she was one of Dog's long lost kids. She heard that she was the reason Duane Lee and his wife got a divorce the year before and Zac was actually her and Duane Lee's kid. She thought that one was outrageous considering she would have had to be fourteen when she had Zac and Duane Lee would have been twenty seven. There was one even floating around that Zac was her and Leland's kid. The rumor went that when Leland was in the drug scene he had gotten involved with Zandra. She had lied about her age and whoops here comes baby. But the most out outrageous rumor was that she was Lyssa's secret lover. Zandra was actually quite entertained by the rumors and couldn't help but call Lyssa on her breack to tell her what was going on.

"Aloha sista." Lyssa said answering her phone.

"You with the others?" Zandra asked and she heard Lyssa put her on speaker.

"Leland and DL are here. What's going on." Lyssa asked.

"I have to tell you the outrageous rumors going around this place." Zandra said with a laugh. "I swear I feel like I'm back in high school."

"We are listening Zay Bay." Leland said and Zandra rolled her eyes. For some reason Zay Bay had become her official nickname from him.

"Well according to wing one I'm one of Dogs long lost daughters. To wing two I'm Duane Lee's long lost sex toy. I'm the reason Duane Lee got a divorce because his ex found out that when I was fourteen we had a kid. Who happens to be Zac."

"I would have been twenty seven!" Duane Lee demanded. "Do people really think I'm like that?"

"I think most of the girls down on that wing think your younger than you really are." Zandra replied. "Down on my wing people are saying that when I was fourteen I lied to Leland about my age and ended up having a kid with him, also Zac. He tract us down and it took almost six years to convince me to move to Hawaii with him."

"Bad Zandra tricking me like that." Leland teased.

"The only reason they made me out to be the bad guy is because they are all girls around my age and for some off reason think your a greek god or something." Zandra said with a smile. "There is also another one on my floor that I'm Justins wife to be? I have no clue how the hell that would have come up. Since I've only heard about him and never me him. But the best one, you ready for this? I'm Lyssa's dirty little secret."

"Damn how did they find out?" Lyssa asked with a laugh. One of the nurses walked in and Zandra cleared her throat.

"Hey I'll call you guys later. Sadly my break is over." Zandra said and all three of them replied in some way calling her lover. Zandra laughed and hung up her phone. She turned to the nurse about ready to make a rude coment about what she heard when she noticed the nurse was crying.

"Hey is every thing ok?" Zandra asked causing the nurse to look up at her. She almost jumped as if not realizing there was some one in the room. Zandra could see the fresh black eye on the girls face. "Oh honey who did that to you?"

The nurse seemed surprised by Zandra kindness. For the first time she felt comforted. She felt like she could talk to this woman.

"My boyfriend." the girl replied. Zandra shook her head sadly when she heard the answer.

"Whats your name?" Zandra asked in a calming voice.

"Jesse. Jesse Kali." the nurse replied.

"Well Jesse Kali I'm Zandra Porter." Zandra said holding her hand out to Jesse. She shook it and smiled up at Zandra. "Now that we know each other we need to talk about what your going to do about this boyfriend of yours."

Jesse looked down at her hands. "I want to leave but I have no where to go."

Zandra nodded. "Well I have a couch, that is very comfy its like sleeping on air. I do have four boys living there as well but they are very sweet. Annoying at times but sweet."

"You would do that for some one you dont even know?" Jesse asked in awe. Zandra smiled sweetly.

She wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to Jesse.

"When you get off work I want you to call me." Zandra said. Jesse nodded a friend would really help her now.

Zandra was sitting at the Beth's desk at the Da Kine bonds office when her phone went off. Every one looked up at her in surprise. Usually the only ones that called her where them or the boys and every one in a while Cecily or Bonnie Jo. And they were all in the office or at Zandra's house.

"Aloha Jesse are you off work?" Zandra asked and the camera crew closed in on her. They seemed keen on trying to get drama started between Zandra, Duane Lee and Leland. Zandra smiled and looked at the camera.

"Jesse is a girl." Zandra said and the camera crew backed away.

"Um yeah I am." Jesse replied quietly.

"I'm on my way." Zandra said looking up at every one in the room. "I'll be back."

Zandra started to leave when she noticed a camera man following her. "Uh no. Sorry no cameras allowed on this adventure."

Zandra got into her car and drove to the hospital and saw Jesse waiting on her. The girl climbed into the car and smiled.

"I feel almost free or something like that." Jesse said and Zandra smiled.

"Well get ready for queues. Because that's what my place is." Zandra said with a smile. "I have four nephews living with me. Adam is sixteen, Jonas is fifteen, Matty is twelve and Zac is nine. Adam is good but very mischievous. Jonas is... Well the troublemaker. Matty doesn't talk much. Dramatic experience. Zac has a little bit of a mental disability that regrettably will not allow his brain to develop as quickly as his body grows. So now you'll under stand before you get there and the boys don't freak you out."

"Um thank you." Jesse said a little confused. When the girls walked around Jonas threw a ball at Zandra she caught it and tossed it back at him.

"No throwing things in the house." Zandra said giving him a stern look. "Are the others here?"

Zandra looked around for her other nephews and the youngest three Chapman kids. Jonas nodded. "They're all hanging out around the pool. Who's she?"

"Follow us to the back and you'll find out." Zandra said leading the way to the back. She found Adam and Cecily sitting on one of the beach chairs together while the others were all in the pool. She would usually yell at them for being around the pool when she wasn't around but she knew Cecily was a very good swimmer and trusted her not to sneak off with Adam when the kids were still out there.

"Guys this is Jesse Kali. She will be staying with us for a while." Zandra said with a smile. "So that means you need to behave... More at least. And no pranking."


	11. Meeting Jesse

**Hope you like this chapter! My phone is acting up and wont let me download the chapters on here any more so I have to retype them when I get to a computer. Sorry for such the long wait!**

"So when are we going to meet this Jesse girl?" Leland asked and Zandra glared at him. Jesse has been living with Zandra for a week now and no one at the bonds office had met her yet.

"The only reason you and DL want to meet her is because you had Bonnie Jo take a picture of her and you think she's hot." Zandra said with a smile then turned to the camera. "Typical boys. Only thinking with their pants."

Leland threw a paper clip at her and she laughed.

"Awe Le, you know I'm just playing with you." Zandra replied giving him a playful hug. "She's still a little self conscious about the black eye. But the moment it heals completely I will bring her to meet you… but there will be no hitting on her the first time. She's a little boy crazy still and I don't want to hear her complain about why you haven't called her."

"Harsh." Duane Lee said putting his feet on her lap and kicking off his shoes.

"I say it with love." Zandra replied as she started to rub Duane Lee's feet.

"How come he always gets the foot rubs?" Leland whined.

"His feet don't stink." Zandra replied as Duane Lee's ex-wife, Tressa, walked in with his son Dylan.

"Zandra!" Dylan exclaimed when he saw her. He sat down next to her on the couch and gave her a hug.

"Hey buddy, did you have a good time in Colorado?" Zandra asked and Dylan went into a story of what he did. While Zandra listened intently to Dylan's story, Tressa took Duane Lee outside so they could talk in private.

"So who's this Zandra girl?" Tressa asked. "Dylan couldn't stop talking about her. You seem to spend a lot of time with her."

Duane lee shook his head. He knew there was a reason she wanted to bring Dylan to the office instead of just meeting at the airport like the usually did. "She's sort of like the family stray. She works at the office when she's not at her other job then hangs out with us on her free time. Her nephews are also good friends with the other kids."

"From what I've seen she's more than a stray." Tressa said crossing her arms.

"Yo, DL! What's shakin bacon?" Jonas asked walking from across the street with his brothers. He could see that Duane Lee was having a heated conversation with his ex-wife and decided to make their presence known so they didn't over hear something they shouldn't.

"Nothing, what are you guys doing here? I though you guys were going to have a movie day with the others." Duane Lee asked and Jonas nudged his older brother.

"We were till Adam and Cecily started a make out session on the couch. Bonnie Jo called Beth. To make a long story short, we have time on our hands now." Jonas replied. "Aunt Zandra in side."

"Yeah with Leland and Dylan." Duane Lee said with a smile.

Adam groaned. "Leland and Zandra aren't flirting in there are they?"

"No they are behaving." Duane Lee assured them. The boys nodded and walked into the office.

"How old are those boys?" Tressa asked and Duane Lee knew what she was thinking.

"Adam is sixteen, Jonas is fifteen, Matty is twelve and Zac is ten." Duane Lee replied. "And before you ask Zandra is twenty three. And no there is noting going on between her and Leland. She just likes to flirt."

"Young girls usually do." Tressa said walking back into the office. Sighing Duane Lee fallowed.

"Dylan, I'm heading home now." Tressa said and the boy just turned slightly to say good bye then started back in on the story he was telling Zandra.

"We'll have to finish this later bud." Zandra said looking up at the clock. Dylan nodded and ran to give his mother a hug and kiss goodbye. Duane Lee hid a smile knowing that Zandra had read Tressa's lips while they were out side. He had made sure they were positioned for it. He would have told her about it later any way. Tressa left and Duane Lee decided to take Dylan out to eat.

"Can Zandra come too?" Dylan asked and Duane Lee looked up at her as if asking if she wanted to go.

"Maybe next time bud." Zandra said with a smile. "I promised Jesse I'd be home for lunch today. She hates having to cook for five."

Dylan nodded sadly and followed his dad to the truck.

"Oh man you were getting death glares the whole time." Leland teased. Zandra smirked at him.

"I know. Why do people keep thinking there is something going on between me and you guys?"

"Oh who would dare think that?" Adam asked sarcastically. "You're always hanging out with DL and then you two never answer your phones when called."

"You and Leland are always sitting next to each other and touching in some way." Jonas added.

"Oh and the constant flirting you do with them." Adam said causing Leland to laugh.

"And the constant flirting they do with you." Jonas said causing Leland to stop laughing.

"I'm a flirt I'll admit it." Zandra said with a shrug. "I've done it all my life and I'm Damn good at it too."

**XOX**

Zandra sat down on the couch next to Jesse as Adam and Jonas played guitar hero III. Zac and Matty sat on the floor waiting for their turn surprisingly patient.

"The guys asked about you again today." Zandra said with a smirk. "You think we should take pity on them yet or make them suffer a couple more weeks?"

"Well from what you've told me about them," Jesse said with a mischievous grin, "I think we'll let them suffer."

"I think we should get some money out of this deal." Jonas said to his brothers. "I mean keeping this secret of theirs from Leland and DL. I mean it would ruin their big reveal of Jesse."

"Or you could keep it from them any way and not feel the wrath of The J and Z team." Jesse said with a grin.

"The J and Z team?" Zandra said then nodded in agreement. "Me likey."

Zandra enjoyed having Jesse around. She was three years older than Zandra and reminded her a lot that even though she was the boys guardian, that didn't mean she wasn't a kid herself. She was very young to have the responsibility but it didn't mean she couldnt have fun. Jesse was more than willing to watch the boys when Beth or Dog called wanting her to help with a hunt. Or when Duane Lee had a craving for late night tacos. That was a funny story.

It was eleven at night and Duane Lee was home alone. Dylan had been gone a couple of days to Tressa's and he was missing his son a lot. He knew Leland would kill him if he called that late to come and hang out. So he figured he'd give Zandra a call. He sadly couldn't think of a better excuse but that he was craving tacos. Zandra just laughed and drove over.

"Tacos huh?" Zandra said then started to giggle. He gave her an odd look. "Sorry, I was just remembering this time in high school. My class was very sick minded and very immature, so when we studied Greek mythology and learned that Zeus liked to have lots of sex, well the teacher couldn't say that so she said liked to make a lot of tacos. I'd love to see the look on my classmates faces right now."

"Wow you weren't lying when you said your friends had a twisted since of humor." Duane Lee said with a laugh. Zandra smiled as they started to make tacos. When they had about twelve made they knew they weren't actually going to eat them. Zandra smiled at him mischievously. She picked up on of the tacos and threw it at him. Duane Lee shook his head as he picked up a taco.

"You need to grow up Miss Porter. I mean come on starting a food fight and your twenty three years old." Duane Lee said and he threw the taco at him. The food fight got way out of hand after that. They had completely trashed the kitchen. The white tiled floor was no where to be seen.

"Well time for me to go home." Zandra said heading for the door. Duane Lee grabbed her around the waist from behind.

"Hell no you don't." Duane Lee demanded. "You made the mess too, so your helping clean up."

Zandra turned in his arms and laughed. "Oh yeah. What are you going to do if I say no and run away?"

"I know where you sleep at night." Duane Lee teased. Zandra put her hands on his chest and pushed herself back a bit.

"Well then I'd better help you clean up." Zandra replied and Duane Lee let her go. By the time they got everything cleaned up it was about three in the morning.

"You mine as well stay here." Duane Lee said with a yawn. "I'll get you something to change into."

"Thanks." Zandra said with a smile. He went into his room and brought back a pare of boxers and an old shirt. She went to the bathroom to change and when she came out Duane Lee couldn't help but laugh. She was swimming in his cloths.

"I had to use a hair tie on the boxers or they would have fallen off." Zandra said with a laugh. She flung herself on the couch and yawned. "See you in the morning Man."

That next morning Zandra was woken up by Dog and Beth. Now that was embarrassing. Getting caught spending the night at their son's house wearing his cloths and sleeping on the couch. Then having to explain why she was there and explaining why she kept laughing when they said making tacos.

Zandra giggled. "Tacos."

"I so knew you were thinking about that." Jesse said with a laugh. "Are the others still giving you a hard time about that?"

Zandra nodded. "Leland is the worst. And its not like I haven't stayed at his house before."

Zandra quickly put her hands over her mouth. No one knew about that night and she just let it slip. "Any one want popcorn?"

Zandra started to get up but was pulled back down on the couch.

"Oh no, your not getting off that easily." Jesse said causing the boys to pause the game. What ever Zandra had got caught saying was making her blush big time. Jesse stood up and dragged Zandra into her bedroom, shut the door, turned on music, then went into the bathroom and shut that door as well.

"There no one can hear us now, so spill." Jesse demanded standing in front of the door so Zandra couldn't leave. Which was funny because even though Zandra was a small girl, Jesse was three inches shorter and ity bity, making Zandra almost tower over her. Zandra sighed and sat down on the small chair she had in there. "Ok so last week Leland called me saying that his ex-wife was going to visit family and wanted to take the boys. Well it was supposed to be his time to get them but said it was ok anyway. He was upset about it and called me knowing his family would be upset for letting her take them. Because he hardly gets to see his boys and all. So I went to hang out with him instead of going to my other job."

Jesse smiled she was the only one that knew Zandra had a third job. Considering they both worked on the same wing of the hospital, she knew Zandra wasn't working night shift there, so Zandra had no choice but to tell her.

"So you went to hang out….And?" Jesse asked as her smile widened.

"We hung out. End of story. We watched a movie. Had a popcorn fight and sat on the couch." Zandra said and Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"Did he have his arm around you?" Jesse asked.

"Not really." Zandra replied knowing were this was going. "He was sitting on the couch first with his arms resting on the back of it like most guys do, and I sat down next to him."

"Oh my god!" Jesse exclaimed. "Sista! You had a date with Leland Chapman!"

Zandra rolled her eyes. "Oh I did not. It was more like hanging out with a good friend."

"Uh yeah. A hot guy friend." Jesse teased and Zandra rolled her eyes again. "Don't roll your eyes at me Alexzandra. I saw that poster you have of him tucked away behind your shoes."

"I have a poster of all them." Zandra said in protest. "When I lived in Iowa, I refused to work on the nights their show was on because I didn't wasn'to miss it. And taping wasn't the same."

"Do they know that?" Jesse asked and Zandra gave her a yeah right look.

"Oh yeah that would be a great conversation starter." Zandra said sarcastically. "Just to let you all know, I'm like your biggest fan and meeting you had made my life complete. Your show is like the Bible to me… I'm sure that would go over real well."

"Your such drama." Jesse said with a laugh.

"That's why they used to call me Country Drama."


	12. New Love Birds

After the fifteen hundredth time of Leland and Duane Lee asking if they could meet Jesse, the girls took pity on them. They decided to meet them at a night club when, they hoped, all four of them had the night off. The girls got all dressed up. Jesse wore a lavender symmetrical cowl dress with a silver chain belt around her waist and silver Abigale wedges. She left her hair long and straight, which was a big change form how curly she usually wore it.

Zandra wore a button down halter denim dress, despite her protest about her scar. And her shoes were black Kaya pumps. Jesse flipped Zandra's hair out considering Zandra only wore her hair straight or up in a pony tale. For Zandra's makeup they used a dramatic look with smoky black eyes with a hint of gold. With Jesse they went more natural considering she was twenty six years old. She couldn't pull off the dramatic look like Zandra could.

Jesse poked her head out of Zandra's bedroom. "Ok judges you ready?"

"No wait!" Adam said running into his room and racing back out with a digital camera at hand. Jesse smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Jonas howled. "Yeah Jesse, lookin good lookin good!"

She posed for Adam then knocked on Zandra's bedroom door signaling that it was her turn. She stepped out and the boys couldn't believe Jesse had gotten their aunt into a dress that showed her legs.

"Jesse you did good!" Adam said as Zandra posed for his camera.

"Ok boys go stand by your aunt. We'll get some actual pictures of you all in this house." Jesse said as the boys surrounded Zandra. They took a good picture then the boys started to pick on her. Jesse snapped a couple pictures knowing they would be the most treasured later. Zandra then went to stand by Jesse as Adam snapped a couple more pictures.

"Here take the camera with you." Adam said handing it to Zandra. "We want to see the look on DL and Le's faces when they see you in a dress."

"Will do." Zandra said with a laugh.

"Oh and warn us before you bring them home so we can go to a friends house." Jonas teased.

"I'll make sure Jesse goes to their house." Zandra said with a smile. The girls left and Adam turned to Jonas.

"Do you think Zandra and Leland will finally get together?" Adam asked.

"You know Zandra, she never admits liking a guy till they admit it first." Jonas replied. "Remember how long it took her and Eli to get together. She liked him the moment she met him and it took three years for something to happen."

At the club the girls sat at the bar knowing the guys wouldn't be there. They told them to show up around nine, but the girls showed up at 8:30 so they could see the guys walk in. Surprising Zandra the guys showed up a little bit after them. Zandra elbowed Jesse and the girls turned around so the guys didn't see them. The guys walked past and Jesse almost burst out laughing when she saw both guys look Zandra up and down not knowing who she was. When they guys were out of ear shot both girls started to laugh.

"I cant believe they didn't recognize you." Jesse whispered.

"Well the only thing they ever see me in are scrubs." Zandra said with a laugh. "Come on lets dance. Keep them on their toes."

Jesse lead the way to the dance floor picking a spot she knew they guys could see them in.

"Now no showing me up." Jesse said with a smile. Zandra smiled and did a nifty turn down to the floor. She then looked up at her friend and winked.

"You mean none of that." Zandra asked and Jesse made a face at her.

Leland and Duane Lee watched the two girls suspiciously. They felt like they had seen them somewhere before.

"Is that Zay?" Leland asked in surprise. Duane Lee looked at the beautiful young woman in the short denim dress. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was about to shake his head no when he saw a nasty looking scar on her right leg.

"Oh my god it is." Duane Lee said remembering checking her out earlier. Zandra snapped a picture of them and both girls started to giggle.

"Le, I think she had been messing with us this whole time!" Duane Lee said and Leland smirked.

"Then lets mess back." Leland said. They both made their way over to the girls. Duane Lee grabbed on to Zandra's waist as Leland did the same to Jesse. Zandra winked at Jesse and dipped down in front of Duane Lee and slowly rose back up. Jesse couldn't even help but laugh at the look on his face. Zandra turned to face him with a huge smile on her face.

"Well Duane Lee, I didn't know you were back there." Zandra said and Duane Lee tightened his grip around her so she couldn't run away.

"Oh no you don't." Duane Lee said with a laugh. Zandra laughed as well as she put her arms around him.

"Awe what's wrong DL? Never had a girl tease you before." Zandra asked then nodded towards Jesse. "That's my girl Jesse. Jesse this is Duane Lee and the thing dancing with you is Leland."

"Hey play nice now." Leland said with a smile and Jesse turned to face him. She couldn't believe how good looking he was in person. She had seen pictures of him and had even watched the show, but she never thought she'd be attracted to him. Zandra looked up at Duane Lee and smirked. They both could see the connection between the other two. Zandra felt a pang of jealousy but she hid it well as she bent back, letting Duane Lee support her then she slowly body rolled back up causing Jesse to cat call.

"Sista, I thought I told you not to show me up." Jesse teased as she and Leland started getting very comfortable letting their hands explore.

"Girl that was nothing." Zandra said with a giggle. "But I don't think Duane Lee could handle it."

Leland laughed. "Yeah you better go easy on him, Zandra. He's not used to having a hot young think like you hanging all over him."

Duane lee glared at his brother, but blushed. Leland was right. He hadn't gone on too many dates since his divorce. The couple he had gone on were with women around his age. He was finding it a little hard to keep up with Zandra's moves. The way she moved her body was intoxicating. She was starting to get noticed by a lot of the guys in the club. She didn't even seem to notice as she moved to the music. When the song was over Zandra and Duane Lee took a seat. Jesse and Leland stayed on the dance floor as they got friendlier and friendlier by the second.

"I so knew they would hit it off." Zandra said with a smile and Duane Lee smirked.

"You mean you were worried it would happen." Duane Lee teased. Zandra raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Zandra asked and Duane Lee rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Zay, we all know you like him. You can hardly keep your hands off him." Duane Lee said sitting back in his chair.

"I'm a flirt DL." Zandra replied. "I flirt with a lot of guys and all of them in different ways. Its one of my weaknesses. I flirt with you just as bad."

Duane Lee knew he was pushing her but he couldn't help but not believe her. But then again she seemed to want to hang out with him or Lyssa over Leland. But she also told Leland about her engagement to Eli and still hadn't told him about it yet. A bar tender came up to Zandra and put a drink down in front of her.

"From the guy at the end of the bar." He said then walked away. Zandra turned to see who had bought her a drink. He was a young looking guy and wasn't bad looking at all. She smiled and waved then went back to Duane Lee.

"Well aren't I a lucky girl." Zandra said taking a sip of her drink. The guy who had bought it for her walked up to the table.

"You want to dance cutie?" He asked. Zandra winked at Duane Lee.

"As long as you can do two things." Zandra said to him with a flirty smile. He nodded to let her know he would. "Don't call me cutie, and try to keep up."

Zandra lead him to the dance floor where she stayed for most of the night.

"Why aren't you taking Zandra back bra?" Leland asked when he and Jesse finally sat down. "You know you enjoyed dancing with her."

"Who wouldn't." Duane Lee said watching the girl grind on another random guy. "But she's having fun. Flirting with all those guys. The girl is in heaven."

"Oh come on." Jesse said with a smile. "You are way better looking than most of those young boys trying to cop a feel. And besides I think she's like a break from all the ass grabbers. Come on go get her tiger."

"Yeah come on bra." Leland said nudging his brother. "I'll feel back if I'm the only one of us going home with a beautiful younger girl."

Zandra walked up to Duane Lee and grabbed his hand causing him to jump a little. Just a few seconds ago she had been on the dance floor.

"Come on Tiger. This beautiful youngin needs a new dance partner." Zandra said leading Duane Lee away from the table.

"How long had you been reading their lips." Duane Lee asked with a knowing smile.

"When I saw Jesse give you a look that read you moron." Zandra replied. "I figured I had better save you now or you'd kill Leland later….on second thought I should have just left you there."

"Well I thank you for saving me. But Le, is still going to get it." Duane Lee said bitterly. "Did you know he's planning on taking her home with him?"

Zandra sighed. She had figured as much. "I'll take you home don't worry about it. Any way the food fight is so asking for a round two."

Duane Lee looked down at his watch. "How about we ditch the new love birds and go to the store? I haven't exactly got stocked up on good food fighting supplies since our last fight."

"Where's Dylan at?" Zandra asked.

"Dads." Duane Lee replied knowing she was thinking about what would happen if they woke him up. Zandra then winced as if she had forgotten something.

"I should really just go home. I had forgotten the boys are home alone." Zandra said shaking her head. "I know Adam and Jonas are old enough to take care of the other two. But I know them well enough not to leave them alone over night."

Duane Lee smiled. "They didn't tell you did they?" The look on her face told him they hadn't. "They are staying at dad's too. He thought it would give you a nice worry free night to actually have fun for once."

Zandra laughed remembering what Jonas had said about staying at a friends house if they brought the guys home. She should have known that was his twisted way to say they already had plans.

"Prepare to go down my friend." Zandra said with a smile.


	13. Food Fight and other crazy fun

Duane Lee and Zandra walked into Duane Lee's house with their hands full of grocery bags. They smiled at each other mischievously as they dropped the bags on the kitchen table and grabbed the first thing they could get out of the bag. Zandra grabbed chocolate syrup as Duane Lee could only get to a bag of chips. Zandra made the first move as she squirted chocolate all over Duane Lee's head. Duane Lee grabbed her around the waist with one arm then crushed the chips into her hair. She squealed and squirted more chocolate on him. He laughed as he rubbed his face against hers getting chocolate all over her face. She pushed away from him and got free as she raced to the shopping bags. She grabbed a carton of ice cream that they had melted on the way home. She opened it and took a glob of it in her hand. Duane Lee tackled her but she still some how got the ice cream down his shirt.

"Cold!" Duane Lee said arching his back he grabbed a can off pop shaking it while also holding Zandra down.

"this is so not fair!" Zandra demanded trying to reach the ice cream carton that had flown out of her hand when Duane Lee tackled her. "Your way bigger than me! I think using your size should be outlawed!"

"If we go by those rules you can't hide in the cabinet like you did last time." Duane Lee said and Zandra quickly changed her mind. Duane Lee opened the pop can just enough to spray Zandra down with it. She squealed again and slipped away from Duane Lee's grasp.

"We should have put on swimsuits or some thing." Zandra said looking at her dress. "We are so ruining our cloths."

"We could still do that... Well I can any way." Duane Lee said with a smile. "You could go in your under wear. Its about the same as a swimsuit."

"Duane Lee Chapman are you trying to get me naked?" Zandra asked sounding shocked.

"No... I was just saying... I'm not..." Duane Lee stumbled over his words. He wasn't sure how to respond to her reaction till she started to laugh. "Oh you little."

Duane Lee took his shirt off and Zandra knew the food fight was going to get serious.

"Well look at that. A part of your body that isn't dirty yet." Zandra said smearing ice cream all over his cheat. He grabbed her hands and just as he grabbed a strawberry syrup bottle and squirted it all over her the kitchen door swung open.

"Wow, damn bra. This place is a mess." Leland said walking in with Jesse in his arms. "Jesse I think we just walked in on some kinky shit."

Zandra took the syrup bottle out of Duane Lee's hand.

"Don't even go there boy." Zandra said trying to act serious. "I am armed and dangerous."

"What are you guys doing here?" Duane Lee asked embarrassed about getting caught doing something so juvenile.

"Well Leland here couldn't find his house key." Jesse said walking up to Zandra and wiping some chocolate syrup off her cheek with her pointer finger. She then turned to Leland. "This would be fun to lick off later."

"Ewe! I really didn't need to hear that." Zandra whined.

Jesse smiled at her knowingly. "Any way, I don't have my keys with me so taking him back to our place was out of the question as well."

"I'll get your spare key." Duane Lee said. He headed for his bedroom then stopped right before he got to the carpet of the living room. He then turned to his brother. "You go get it. I'd really don't like to get the carpet dirty."

Leland laughed and went to Duane Lee's bedroom. He came out a couple seconds later holding a key. "We'll let you get back to your uh... Food fight."

Duane Lee and Zandra glared at him. They knew they would never live it down. Especially when Beth and Dog found out.

Zandra walked into the bonds office and threw a shirt at Leland. He smiled knowing why she had brought it to him. Jesse had worn it home that morning and to keep the boys from asking questions Zandra brought it back to him. "Have fun last night?"

Leland smirked just as Beth and Dog walked in to the office. "Yes Zandra I had a lot of fun last night. But not as much fun as you and DL."

Zandra and Duane Lee smacked him. Every one else smirked and looked at them with a curious smile.

"Really now." Lyssa said putting her arm around her friend. "And all this time we thought we had to keep an eye on you and Leland. Guess we were wrong."

"Nothing happened." Duane Lee assured them.

"Thats not what it looked like to us." Leland smirked.

"Well at least I went home last night." Zandra stated a little annoyed at Leland. "Jesse didn't get home till right before I came here."

"Oh Leland! Damn!" Tim teased.

"I don't think we want to know." Beth said walking away. The camera crew was eating it up. Zandra rolled her eyes at the camera hiding a smile. Zandra walked in the back with Beth to see if she needed help.

"So what's going on with you and my step son?" Beth asked like a curious best friend. Zandra smiled knowing that Beth wouldn't be able to keep her curiosity at bay.

"Nothing. We were finishing the food fight we started to other day." Zandra replied with a smile. "But its still not finished. After Leland and Jesse walked in on us it kinda ruined the fun."

"So what's up with Leland and Jesse?" Beth asked and Zandra shrugged.

"They hit it off right away." Zandra said with as smile. "They were so cute."

Beth looked at the girl as if trying to see something. When she didn't see it she sighed.

"Sista I got to ask, when are you going to get a man?" Beth asked. "I mean hell you are such a pretty girl. Go out and have fun once in a while."

"Well when you find a good guy, you give me a call." Zandra said with a smirk. "Till then I'll just hang here with you all."


	14. Meeting Lelands sons

Zandra ignored Lelands call for the sixth time that evening. He had been seeing Jesse for a little over a week and Zandra was getting tired of hearing him talk about her. The boy had it bad. She even avoided going to the office when he was there cause she knew he'd ask her how Jesse was doing.

"Zandra stop ignoring Lelands calls!" Adam called from his bedroom. "He knows your not at work and he keeps texting me and I'm talking to Cecily!"

Zandra groaned and called Leland back.

"Do you think I don't have a life or something?" Zandra asked when Leland answered.

"Zandra I know you don't ." Leland replied teasingly. "Now what are you doing right now?"

"Wallowing in my self pity knowing I don't have a life and the whole Chapman family seems to know that."Zandra said with a dramatic sigh. "So what's up?"

"Come on over to my place." Leland replied. "And no making excuses. Jonas told me you have the day off."

Leland hung up the phone and Zandra walked out of her room. She grabbed her purse and told the boys she would be back. When she got to Lelands he was sitting out side with two boys. She knew at once that they were Leland's sons.

Zandra got out of the car and Leland smiled. He wanted her to meet his son before Jesse. He knew Jesse want that big a fan of kids under twelve years old.

"Zandra these are my sons Dakota and Colbie." Leland said and the boys looked at Zandra suspiciously as if wondering if she was their dads new girlfriend. "Boys this is Zandra. The girl the family sort of adopted."

"The stray?" Dakota asked. Bonnie Jo had told him about her and he was glad to meet her at last.

"Yeah, I guess you can call me the Chapman stray." Zandra replied. Leland looked down at his eldest son and nudged him a little.

"Would you like to go surfing with us?" Dakota asked. Zandra looked up at Leland with a smirk. He had been trying to get her out surfing since he met her. But he had finally found her weakness. She had trouble telling kids no when they asked her to go some where like that. Leland gave her a smile that read yeah I know you to well.

"Yeah I'd love to go." Zandra replied. "I've always wanted to learn how to surf."

"Dads a good teacher." Colbie said with a smile. "He can teach any one."

"Well then we'll have to put him to the test." Zandra replied as she helped Leland put the boys in the truck. When the doors were shut, she noticed there was aleady a board for her. She turned on Leland. "How did you know I'd come?"

Leland smiled. "You always come when I call. Lyssa and Duane Lee and I usually have to fight over who gets you."

"Awe just like an adorable stray puppy." Zandra said getting into the truck. It was true though. If one of the Chapmans called she went to them like a true stray.

At the beach every one got changed in to their swimsuits. When Leland saw Zandra his jaw dropped. He never expected to see her in a bikini. It was a black bikini with a paint splatter pattern with a black ruffle detail at the waist with a pink star at the hip and a side tie with clear bead accent. But what surprised him the most was the most were her four tattoos. she had a black Celtic sun between her shoulder blades with the ends red. a tramp stamp of a breaking heart with wings all done in black with awesome shading. on her right foot she had two roses. with their stems intertwining. one was pink, the other was black. her last tattoo was around her belly button. it was barbed wire with flames coming off the top and the name Ivan James. Zandra laughed when she saw Leland's reaction.

"I think Jesse might have some thing to say about the look your giving me." Zandra teased walking past him. He noticed that she had changed the way she acted towards him since he started seeing Jesse. She didn't flirt with him as bad as she did before. He actually missed it.

"Ok boys. Stay close while I teach Zandra how to surf. Leland said leading Zandra into the water. Zandra tried not to look hurt at the fact that he had stopped calling her Zay Bay. She was just happy to have her friend to herself for a while without Jesse bring mentioned or showing up.

Leland tried to teach Zandra how to surf, but she had the worst balance than any one he knew. He finally have up and let her go sit on the beach while he and Dakota hit the waves. Colbie sat down next to Zandra and watched her a moment. Zandra hid a smile as she slowly looked over at him then quickly turned away. She did that a couple more times and the not started to laugh.

"Oh what is so funny Mr. Chapman?" Zandra asked tickling him. He laughed and began kicking his feet. Zandra stopped and Colbie grabbed her hand leading her to the water. Zandra picked him up and began tickling him again as she took him into the water. He soon wiggled his way around her so that she was giving him a piggy back ride.

"Don't break her Colbie."Leland said as he and Dakota came up behind them. "We unfortunately want to keep her around."

"Awe gee thanks Leland." Zandra teased.

"Well i like her." Colbie said as Leland took him off Zandra's back. Leland smiled and winked at her. She knew she was officially considered part of the family.

When Zandra got home Jesse was pouting waiting for her. Zandra smiled and have the woman a hug. Jesse pushed her away lightly.

"Why didn't he ask me to go surfing?"

"Because you'd show him up in front of his boys." Zandra teased. "Surfing is like your guys alone time."

Jesse smiled and gave her room mate a hug. "I'm still mad at you. Seeing him all wet."

"Ewe, Jesse." Zandra said trying not to laugh. "Its not like you haven't seen him that way before... And more."

"He is so hot." Jesse said with a smirk.

"And again I reply with ewe." Zandra said getting out of the hug. Jesse smirked again. She was glad she had Zandra, but she knew Zandra had a small crush on Leland. She almost felt guilty for taking him from right underneath her. Almost.


	15. Sounds like a movie plot

"Zay!" Lyssa said running up to her with a huge smile on her face. "Justin is coming to see us and also coming to colorado with us. That means you finally get to meet him!"

"I didn't know you guys were going to Colorado." Zandra said and Lyssa looked at her family and realized no one had told her.

"Ok what am I missing?" Zandra asked looking around the room Duane Lee sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"We are all going to Colorado and would like you, the boys, and Jesse to come too." he said and Zandra started to laugh.

"But there is snow on the ground in Colorado... And its... Cold." Zandra said looking at the camera then looking at Dog. "Its very very cold there. I haven't been in cold weather since I left iowa."

"Oh come on Zandra it will be fun." Leland said and Zandra glared at him.

"I hate cold." Zandra demanded. "If I get cold it takes me forever to warm up or I have to cuddle up with some one and take their body heat."

"Then you can cuddle up to Duane Lee." Leland replied. "Please Zandra come with us."

Zandra looked at him then started to laugh. "Jesse said she wasn't going unless I go didn't she?"

Leland nodded and begged her with his eyes to come.

"Fine but I refuse to leave the warmth of were ever we are staying." Zandra replied and Leland raced over to her sat on her lap and gave her a hug.

"Zandra your the best." Leland said getting out his phone and standing up. "I got to call Jesse."

"When are we leaving?" Zandra asked.

"Next week. And don't worry about taking time off. Jesse already did that for you." Duane Lee replied with a smile.

"How long were you going to keep this from me?" Zandra asked.

"Till Justin showed up on friday." Dog replied. "But Baby Lyssa ruined that for us."

"Sorry, you need to warn me next time." Lyssa protested. Lyssa went up to Zandra and sat down next to her, out her legs across Zandra's lap, and hugged her shoulders.

"They are never going to let me live this one down." Lyssa said with a fake pout. Zandra hugged her friend.

"Dont worry about it Baby girl." Zandra said with a smirk. "Cause neither will I."

Lyssa stood up and pretended storm off but she just went around the building and walked in the back door with a smile on her face.

"You should hear Leland out there." Lyssa said indicating the back. "He sounds like a love sick puppy."

At once Duane Lee and Zandra got to their feet and headed for the back door but Beth stopped them.

"Ok you three leave Leland alone." Beth said hiding a smirk.

"Oh come on Beth, I hear Jesse's side of the conversation all the time." Zandra pleaded. "I just want to hear his side, just once. Please."

"Not on my time." Beth replied shaking her head. Lyssa, Duane Lee and Zandra sat down on the couch pouting a little. Beth and Dog were really cracking down on them when it came to Leland. They never let the three of them tease him about Jesse. Even though Jesse was a friend of Zandra's.

"So is that why Leland's boys are here?" Zandra ask and every one have her an odd look.

"You've already met the boys?" Dog asked wondering why Leland had made a big deal about the kids staying at his house even though it was Zandra's turn to have the kids. Zandra smiled knowing exactly what Dog was thinking.

"Jesse hasn't met them yet." Zandra replied getting a whole new reaction from them. That was kind of low for Leland. He wasn't the kind of guy to hide his kids from a girlfriend, but then let his girlfriends best friend and roommate meet them. That was all kinds of low. Zandra shook her head. "Jesse doesn't like young kids to much. She says its easier to watch older kids. Not so much whining. She also never wants them."

"Does Leland know this?" Beth asked knowing that Leland wouldn't mind having a couple more kids himself. Zandra nodded.

"Thats why I met them first." Zandra replied. "So I could tell her about them and she wouldn't be so freaked when she meets them."

Dog shook his head. He wasn't sure if he liked this Jesse girl. He had seen the way she clung to Leland every time they were together. She seemed to needy. Dog wasn't even sure if she really liked Leland or if she just liked the fact that she was with some one. But she was Zandra's friend and if Zandra trusted her then he did too... For the most part.

"So I've heard you know some people in Colorado." Dog said to Zandra. "If you'd like we'll give you some time off to visit them."

"How long are we going to be gone?" Zandra asked she obviously thought it was only going to be a couple of days.

"We come back january second." Dog replied.

"A whole month!" Zandra exclaimed. "How did Jesse get us both off work for a month!"

"Promised your boss something signed by all of us." Lyssa said with a smirk. Zandra smiled and shook her head. Her boss was a thirty two year old woman who never missed an episode. She even had all the episodes on dvd.

"Well in that case maybe." Zandra replied. "I'm not sure if my family will take my call but I know some of my friends will. That is if they aren't in jail or wanted by you guys."

"What kind of people do you hang out with?" Duane Lee asked. They always expected her old friends to be the innocent geeky crowd.

"They weren't always like that." Zandra protested. "They got into some trouble back in Iowa and my uncle informed them that it would be the last time they brought my name into the mess and said it would be better if they moved. So they moved to colorado."

"What kind of mess did they bring you into?" Dog asked. Zandra want making this sound any better for herself.

"A party that got out of hand when an ex of mine showed up." Zandra replied. "He was a crazy man. My friends snuck me out the back... Ok kidnapped me. And one of them stayed back to fight him. Well my friend is a black belt in karate and sort of kicked my ex's ass a little to well. So when my uncle arrested them of course my name was brought up. But according to another friend I had been at her house the whole night playing scene it with her. So my uncle thought they were trying to hey me into trouble like a lot of people did back then."

"And why would some one want to hey you into trouble?" Lyssa asked.

"I was the baby of the family. And my home town was mostly made up of my family. We were like a small town mofia with out all the killing." Zandra replied. "Every one who wasn't a friend of the family was trying to bring us down. So why not make the easy target the goody two shoes baby of the family. Every one knew my family would protect me no matter what."

"Why were they so protective of you." Duane lee asked. This whole story was starting to sound like a movie plot.

"To hide the true family secret." Zandra replied. "I was adopted and my real dad is half black. Now in my small home town that's like a big no no. Well it was when I was first adopted. Now its accepted and a lot of people know."

"What movie did you take that from?" Leland asked. He had walked in to hear the last part of the conversation."

"I know right." Zandra said with a laugh. "It sounds so much like a movie plot that no one ever believes its true till they actually meet my family."

"And some day we will." Leland promised her once again. Zandra smiled knowing what he meant. Every one else just stared at them blankly. Leland never told them what Zandra had told him the night they sat on her car talking. It was their own secret promise.


	16. Claimed by a little Chapman Munchkin

Zandra walked into the club and was greeted happily by her co-workers. They were all dressed in their costumes and Zandra knew if she didn't get changed soon her boss would come back very angry. She did a very quick change and as she got the last snap of her top snapped he walked in.

"Nice to are you actually deciding to come to work Mocha." he said walking back out. Star nudged her.

"Nice job." Star said with a smile.

"thanks." Zandra replied as she adjusted her heals. "But I have a feeling I'll be up first."

"Mocha!" the boss called and Zandra have Star an I told you so look. Cyclone started blaring out of the speakers and Zandra opened the curtain. She bowed dramatically and quickly came back up throwing her hair back. The crowd went nuts. Zandra want the house favorite but she was the favorite warm up. If Zandra danced first she got the other girls hyped up. They all knew Zandra was an very good dancer so if she went first, they all had to step it up a couple of notches.

Zandra walked up to the stripper pole and wrapped her leg around it bending backwards till her hands touched the floor then stood on her hands and spred her legs. She stood up and moved her body round like mimicking a cyclone. She then climbed up the pole and slid down it up side down. She then walked down the stage and as sexy as she could crawled down to a guy at the end and took a twenty with her teeth. She unsnapped her shirt so she could out the money in her black studded bra. She danced till the song was done and she was only in her underwear and heals. That was one of thetge only reasons she danced there. It was one of the more respectable strip clubs where the girls didn't dance nude.

"That was Mocha, our naughty cop who isn't afraid to get down and dirty." the announcer said as Zandra picked up her cloths. "What a way to start off the night let me tell you what. She's one cop I wouldn't mind getting cuffed by."

Zandra playfully glared up at him and he blew her a kiss. He was another guy Zandra flirted shamelessly with. Most of the strippers did. The more he liked you the better he announced your entrance. The more money you made. It was a shameful secret of hers. And that was why she had only told Jesse about it. She didn't need the money so it was more of just a fun job on the side. The truth was it was the only place people didn't are her sscar and stare at it. It was the only place she felt truly beautiful.

"Hey Johnny." Zandra said walking up to her boss. "I need to take a month off for my other job. Won't be back till january."

"No can do baby." Johnny said shaking his head. "You need to be here, and you've already taken off to much time."

"Come on Johnny man." Zandra protested.

"Mocha you'd bring asked for some nights." johnny said looking up at her. "Your losing me business."

"Have Star dance for them." Zandra pleaded. "She needs the money more than I do. I could just quit you know. Its not like this is my ply income."

"Mocha, baby." Johnny said knowing he wasn't going to win. "Some guys are looking for a hot chocolate number like you. Do you really want to let them down?"

Zandra nodded and Johnny sighed. "Fine but if your spot is filled when you come back don't say I didn't warn you."

"Thank you Johnny." Zandra said with a victorious smile.

"Yeah yeah, just hey your ass on the floor and make some money." Johnny said waving her away. Zandra quickly changed and went back out to work the floor.

**XOXOXOXO **

Zandra didn't get back home till around five the next morning. She snuck into the house so no one would wake. Lucky for her she had washed her make up off and out her scrubs back on because jesse and Leland were asleep cuddled up together on the couch. When she walked into her bedroom she found Dakota asleep in her bed and Colbie asleep in Jesse's. Zandra smile and snuck back out of the house so she wouldn't wake any one. She then called Duane Lee.

"Aloha." Duane Lee said tiredly into his phone.

"Hey sorry to wake you." Zandra said softly. "Is your couch available?"

"What's wrong with your bed." Duane Lee asked sounding a little annoyed that she had woken him up.

"Claimed by a little Chapman munchkin." Zandra explained. "I didn't have the heart to wake him."

"Yeah come on over... Oh wait. Dylan has a friend over." Duane Lee said with a groan. He was obviously getting out of bed.

"Thats ok. I'll call Lyssa." Zandra said but Duane Lee said something before and hung up. "Sorry what? I missed that last part."

"Abbie has got a really bad cold. Lyssa would kill you if you woke her up." Duane Lee replied. "Come on over. You can sleep in my bed. I'm picking Justin up from the airport in a few hours any way."

"Are you sure?" Zandra asked she'd feel bad it she was really kicking him out of his bed.

"Just hey your ass here before I change my mind." Duane Lee said with a chuckle. Some times Zandra was too nice for her own good. When Zandra walked in she found Duane Lee in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. He was already dressed for the day.

"I am so sorry. The boys were sleeping in Jesse's and my beds and Jesse and Leland ha the couch." Zandra apologetically gave him a quick hug.

"Don't worry about it Zay. I left some old cloths on the bed for you to sleep in." Duane Lee said with a smile. "Go hey some sleep. You look like hell."

Zandra playfully smacked his arm then headed for his room. The moment her head hit the pillow she was sound asleep. About six thirty he heard Dylan and his friend get up and ready for school. They both raced down the hall an into the kitchen where Duane Lee hushed them.

"Dylan, Zandra's asleep in my room. So lets yet not to wake her. She worked a double shift last night." Duane Lee warned. The boys looked at him funny.

"Why is she in your room?" Dylan asked. Duane Lee hid a smirk.

"Because I know how loud you can be. If she was sleeping on the couch you would have woken her."

"Who's Zandra?" Dylan's friend asked. "Is she your new girlfriend Mr. C?"

"No she's a family friend even though we have a net going." Dylan replied then looked over at his dad knowing he had just got caught saying some thing he wasn't supposed too.

"And this bet is?" Duane Lee asked and his son sighed.

"On who Zandra is going to end up with." Dylan replied. "Adam, Jonas, and Matty are in on it along with Cecily and Dakota."

"Tell me more." Duane Lee said Dylan knew he wanted to know where he stood in the standings.

"Cecily and Adam think she'll end up with Justin since they are closer in age. Dakota says Leland, but that's because he likes Zay better than Jesse. Matty and I think you. And Jonas thinks she'll date Justin and you but end up with Leland in the long run." dylan said with a smile.

"well no more betting on it." Duane Lee said. "And I will be telling Dad and Leland as well."

Duane Lee dropped the boys off at school then went to the airport where he met a very worried looking Leland.

"Whats wrong with you bra?" Duane Lee asked.

"Zandra didn't come home last night." Leland replied sounding very worried. "And her phone is turned off."

"Oh really?" Duane Lee said trying not to give away that he knew where Zandra was. He still wanted pay back.


	17. Walking hand in hand

Leland was still trying to get a hold of Zandra when Justin walked up to them. Duane Lee hugged his cousin and Justin gave him an odd look when Leland turned away.

"Leland lost our stray." Duane Lee said with a victorious smile. Justin raised an eyebrow.

"I have a feeling you know where she is." Justin said but Duane Lee didn't face a chance to answer before Leland turned back towards them.

"DL, she's still not answering." Leland said extremely worried now. "Were would she go?"

Duane Lee shrugged. "Have you heard about the net the kids have going?"

"The one were they bet who Zandra is going to end up with?" Leland asked and Duane Lee nodded. "Who's the front runner now?"

"There is a three way tie." Duane Lee replied and Leland gave him an odd look. "Adam and Cecily have their money on Justin. Matty and Dylan are betting on me. Dakota is saying Leland... And Jonas says she'll date Justin and me but will end up with Leland."

"But I'm sure if they included the others Leland would be in the lead."

"Yeah that's the net going around between Beth, Dad, Tim, Lyssa, Bo and Trevor. So far Beth, Tim and Trevor are for me. Bo is for Justin and Dad and Lyssa are for Duane Lee." Leland replied.

"How did I get brought into this?" Justin asked. "I've never even met the girl. What if we font get along."

"The girl should be a professional flirt." Duane Lee replied. "You'll like her."

Duane Lee parked in front of his house and the guys got out of the truck and walked in to Duane Lee's house to find Zandra sitting in the kitchen wearing a pare of Duane Lee's boxers and an old shirt of his. She smiled when she saw the guys.

"Hello boys." Zandra replied and Leland raced over to give her a hug he then glared over at his brother.

"You knew she was here the whole time!"

Duane Lee nodded. "She called around five asking if she could crash here."

"Why didn't you wake us and tell is you were coming here?" Leland asked.

"Sorry daddy, I didn't realize I had a curfew." Zandra replied. "And Dakota was sleeping in by bed. Didn't have the heart to wake him an move him in to Jesse's with Colbie."

"I will give toils curfew if you ever do this to me again!" Leland demanded.

"Ok fine! Let me know when your going to be stating at my place and I'll just come here!" Zandra said a little angry. "DL's bed is better than mine any way!"

"You slept in his bed!" Leland said is surprise.

"He wasn't in it Leland!" Zandra demanded. "God your worse than my dad. Or even worse than my brothers! God get over it!"

Justin looked over at Duane Lee. "Are they always like this?"

"Only when the get mad." Duane Lee replied with a sigh. "They used to flirt non stop but Zandra put an end to that when Le started to date her roommate."

"No I will not let it go!" Leland demanded. "You really scared Jesse and me!"

"Oh come on! You don't see me making a big deal when Jesse doesn't come home." Zandra yelled.

"But you don't do this sort of thing!" Leland protested. "You have no..."

"Go ahead and say it Leland!" Zandra was almost screaming at him now. "Go ahead and say that I have no life! All I ever do is work, take care of the boys and hang out with one of the Chapmans! Say it Leland!"

"Maybe if you'd grow up a little and stop flirting with every guy you meet you'd have a life." Leland yelled back. "God Zandra get over that god Damn Eli and realize it will never work. Your only doing this to yourself!"

"Thats low." Zandra said as years started to steam down her face. She got up and headed for the door. Duane Lee stood in her way. "I'm fine DL. Tell Dog I won't be in today."

Zandra left and Leland slammed his fists down on the kitchen table. "Zandra!"

Leland called after her but she was aleady in her car and speeding away.

"Why did you say that Leland?" Duane Lee asked shaking his head disappointed. "Why bring him up?"

"I dont know." Leland said looking very upset. "It just slipped. God I didn't mean it DL. She'll never talk to me again."

"Well you deserve it." Duane Lee said angrily. "I'll call Lyssa and Dad. You call Jesse and Tim. Maybe one of them will be able to cheer her up, cause I know she's not going to talk to me or you."

They made the phone calls and headed into the office. When they got their they got jumped by Dog, Beth, Tim and Lyssa for the story of what had happened. When Duane Lee finished they all glared at Leland.

"stop glaring at me!" Leland demanded. "I know I messed up but she won't answer my calls and neither will Jesse."

"Well she won't answer any of ours neither." Dog said worried. "Why did you even jump her Leland."

"I didn't jump her!" Leland demanded. His phone went off and he quickly answered it. "Jesse? I know, I know. Is she ok?... i'm coming over... I don't care I need to make this right... What! Jesse? She hung up on me."

"What did she say?" Beth asked sounding like a worried mother.

"Jesse said that Zandra locked herself in her bathroom and refuses to talk to her or the boys and that she's not going to Colorado with us. She said take Jesse and the boys but she's not going."

Dog shook his head. He knew Leland had gone to far but not wanting to go to Colorado with them seemed a little juvenile. But then he remembered that Jesse wasn't going unless Zandra did. It was a low blow for a low blow.

"Well maybe if she won't talk to any of you, she'll talk to me." Justin said and automatically Leland put Zandra's number in Justins phone. Justin dialed it and she picked up. "Zandra?" justin asked.

"Aloha, Justin right?" Zandra asked catching him off guard. "I swiped your number from Duane Lee when I knew you were coming. I figured that way Leland wouldn't get the brilliant idea of prank calling me later."

Zandra sighed. "Let me guess they are all with you right now and want you to try to conceive me to go to colorado with them."

"Well yeah and no." Justin said walking away from the family. "You seem to mean a lot to them and the mean a lot to me... So that means I have the right to kick your butt if you don't go to colorado."

Zandra laughed. "Fine, but I'm doing my own thing when we get there."

"As long as you spend time with the family we got a deal." Justin replied.

"Deal." Zandra said and hung up the phone. He then turned tithe family knowing they were all listening in on the conversation.

"She says she'll come but she'll be doing her own thing." justin replied and Leland got a text from Jesse.

"Zandra came out of the bath room." Leland said with a relieved sigh. "But she still refuses to come in to work today."

"And we were going to take her out on a hunt today." Dog said with a sigh. "I was thinking it would be fun for her and Justin to go under cover."

"You know I net if to told her that she'd come in." Duane Lee said then nudged Leland. "All we have to do is make sure she and Leland are separated. You two do nothing but fight now that your seeing Jesse."

"She starts every one of them!" Leland protested.

"She only fights with you so its not so hard to not flirt with you." Lyssa said with a smile. "She doesn't flirt with guys who are taken and well, lets just say she has trouble doing that with you."

Zandra looked down at her phone about her bottom lip. Duane Lee had sent hers text saying Dog wanted to take her on a hunt. She wanted to go so bad. Leland and Duane Lee had been training her to be a bounty hunter on their down time at work and he was actually wanting to go on an actual hunt rather be stuck driving the truck or holding down the office. Sighing she sent a text back.

_Fine! What do I wear?_

Duane Lee smiled victoriously. "You still want to go on a hunt?"

**Xoxoxoxo **

Zandra walked into the office dressed in a tight white under shirt which her swim top could be seen under it and very low rise jeans with wholes all over showing a lot of skin. She had put on some dark make up and left her hair down.

"Is this good enough?" Zandra asked twirling around for them to see. Justin nudged Duane Lee and smirked. He had to admit she was a good looking girl.

"Uh yeah, um that's good." Duane Lee said looking away from her. He looked back at his dad. "Who do you have today dad."

"His name is Jamahl Sanders." Dog replied handing every one a mug shot of the guy. "He has missed his court date and we have word he's trying to leave town. Leland bring him up."

"Jamahl Sanders, twenty two years old. Charged with theft in the second degree, theft in the second degree, assault in the third degree and assault in the second degree. Guilty on all charges. Dark skinned five foot ten. Two hundred ten pounds."

"The cow singer is his mother and he is not going to work with us." Dog said with a heavy sigh. "We have heard that he hangs out at a bar called Brakes. Zandra and justin. We want to get you in side the bar and attempt to bring him out. I want the both of you to be careful in there. He is said to hey violent."

"And I'm guessing he knows you guys so you can't go in yourselves?" Zandra asked and Dog nodded. "Well hell boys what are we waiting for?"

When they got to the bar Leland and Duane Lee hid the trucks while Zandra and justin walked into the bar. Justin had his arm around her waist and a finger through her belt loop. When they took a seat they looked around the bar for Jamahl. Zandra found him first sitting couple of seats behind justin. Zandra smiled at him with a look full of lust. She licked her bottom lip then turned her attention to justin. He hid a smile. She really knew how to get a guys attention.

"Your bad you know that." Justin whispered. Zandra smiled.

"Ah but its working." Zandra said. "Our boy is on his way."

Zandra sat back in her chair as Jamahl approached.

"Whats up little mamma?" Jamahl asked looking Zandra up and down.

"Did you just check out my girl?" Justin asked angrily.

"Your girl was the one makin eyes at me man." Jamahl said keeping his eyes on Zandra. Zandra smiled at him then looked at Justin.

"Oh come on baby you know I only got eyes for my man." Zandra said in a very flirtatous voice. She then turned to Jamahl. "You wanna dance?"

Before he could answer Zandra stood up and grabbed his arm. She started to lead him on to the dance floor when Justin slammed his hands down on the table.

"Dont even think about it!" he demanded he then pushed Jamahl away from Zandra they heard some one whistle and looked over at the bar tender.

"Take it out side. All three of ya!" he said gruffly. Zandra held her hands up and started to walk out with both boys behind her. When they got out side Jamahl grabbed Zandra's waist.

"Come on Baby girl you still owe me that dance." he said and Zandra looked over his shoulder at justin. The others were supposed to be waiting out side but they were no where.

"Hey your hands of my girl bra!" Justin demanded and Jamahl tightened his grip around Zandra. That's when he saw Dog coming towards him. He pulled out a knife and held it to Zandra's throat.

"Naw way man. I ain't goin back to jail." Jamahl demanded.

"Every one back down." Dog demanded. "Suspect has Zandra and a knife."

Duane Lee and Leland came around the corner looking very pissed off while Beth stopped the truck with a screech and jumped out. It was queous. Justin backed up knowing there was nothing he could do with out a mace gun. Leland and Duane Lee were yelling at Jamahl to let Zandra go as they attempted to hey closer. Dog tried to stay calm as he attempted to keep Jamahl and his sons calm. Beth screamed at Jamahl to let Zandra go as she looked at Zandra with a nervous motherly look. Zandra was the only one not yelling.

"I swear to god you mother fucker if you hurt her I will break your arm." Leland demanded. Zandra gave Leland a look and he knew what she meant. Leland nudged Duane Lee then nodded at Zandra. Zandra stepped down hard on Jamahl's foot with her heals. He loosened his grip enough so Zandra was able to get out of his grip. Leland maced him at once as he tried to grab for Zandra.

"Dont even think about it ass whole." Leland said taking Jamahl down as Dog cuffed him and handed the knife to justin.

Duane Lee at once brought Zandra into a hug. He was so scared that some thing really bad would have happened to her. Zandra laughed and pulled away from him.

"I'm fine DL." Zandra said taking his face in her hands. "Nothing happened to the Chapman Stray. I am in one piece and ready to do that again!"

"Your not funny." Duane Lee said as Beth gave the girl a hug. Leland and dog lead Jamahl to the truck while justin gave Zandra a hug.

"Sorry I didn't grab you before he did." Justin said and Zandra rolled her eyes.

"Guys I'm ok. Really. There isn't a single scratch on me." Zandra replied as she got picked up from behind in a bear hug by Dog.

"Dont you ever scare is like that again!" Dog said his voice a little shaky. He put her down just as Leland walked up to her he went to give her a hug but she backed away .

"Uh hell no." Zandra said. "I'm still pissed at you."

Zandra turned away from him and hugged Duane Lee again. She could feel him shaking. "Calm down. I'm ok."

"I would have killed him if he would have hurt you." Duane Lee said hugging her tight. Zandra let him go but grabbed his hand. They walked to the truck hand in hand with Beth as the other three went to the other truck. The camera crew not far behind both groups. They couldn't believe what they had caught. Not only the action but how much every one cared for Zandra.


	18. J Giovone

Zandra shivered as they walked out into the cold Colorado air.

"Zandra look at the snow!" Zac said excitedly running out in front of the group.

"Boy get your butt back here." Zandra said and Zac did with his head bowed. Zandra hugged the boy letting him know she wasn't mad at him. Duane Lee came up behind Zandra and picked her up.

"Duane Lee don't you even think about putting me anywhere near that snow!" Zandra screeched. Duane Lee laughed and put her down. She playfully smacked him and soon found herself in the snowand Justin laying on top of her. He laughed as he stood up and helped her to her feet.

"Oh Justin you are asking for it!" Zandra said whipping the snow off her. The others smiled. She and Justin got along very well. Ever since the Jamahl disaster every one on the hunt seemed closer to her except for Leland. Zandra still refused to talk to him. Leland took a hold of Jesse's hand as he watched Zandra flirt with his brother and cousin. He missed messing with her. He also noticed how much more time she was spending with Duane Lee. They swore they were only friends but Leland suspected they were way more than that. Every so often he caught Duane Lee looking at her the way he used to look at Tressa. He didn't know why but it bugged him. Zandra broke off from the group all of the sudden and ran into tde arms of a guy sitting on the good of a red camero. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Zandy! I can't believe your actually here!" the guy said spinning her around again. He then put her down and looked past her. "God am I having Da Javu."

Zandra turned to see every one lined up surrounding them. The guys all had their arms crossed and the girls had their hands on their hips. The same thing had happened when J had met her birth family. The camera crew walked round to get a better view of them all. They really did look intimidating.

"Yeah, I guess I have that damsel in distress vibe." Zandra said with a laugh. "Now I know you aleady know them since you had made me watch their show before. But every one this is my friend J. I've known him since I was what? Ten?"

J nodded. "A ten year old brat who pinned me to the ground and wrote Boys bit all over my face."

"Hey you asked for it." Zandra protested. "If you and your brothers hadn't drove by on your bikes spraying me and my friends with mud it would have never happened."

"Talking about my brother, he's a daddy." J said proudly.

"Awe proud uncle." Zandra said with a smile. "Which brother? What's the baby's name? And who's da momma?"

"Q is the daddy, Hope is the mamma and baby's name is Logan Zonder Giovone." J said and Zandra's jaw dropped.

"Q... As in my baby boy Q? And Hope as in my annoying brat of a cousin Hope!" Zandra said in awe. "How did they end up together?"

"When Q went home visit they hit it off and she moved here with him then Logan came along ten months later." J replied. "D went back home and got back in with Jimmy's crew. Apparently Jimmy is terrorizing the town again."

Zandra shook her head. Jimmy was a want to be gangster who tried to hey a gang started in Zandra's home town. Zandra's family did their best to stop it but when Zandra left the family couldn't control jimmy any longer. Zandra turned to the Chapman family.

"J lives only a few blocks from the hotel that the boys and I are stating in. I think, if its ok with J we'll fallow him and let you guys go ahead to the house."

"Its ok with me." J said with a smile.

"I told Cecily I'd go with her for a while. And I think Gary wanted to show Zac and Matty the four-wheelers." Adam said looking back at Duane Lee and Justin. They knew the boy was lying but they knew from the look Adam gave them that he had a good reason.

"Go ahead with J." Justin said with a smile. "DL and I will make sure we get the boys to the hotel. But we'll need to take your rental car."

"It will be the dodge." Zandra said with a smile. The others rolled their eyes. She never drove any thing but Dodge.

"Thank you guys I owe you one." Zandra said giving the guys a hug. "J lets get going! You need to catch me up."

"And you need to tell me how you meet the people you used to..." J said but Zandra smacked him. He started to laugh. "Ok ok don't hit me again."

He opened the door for her and she chimed in. The moment J drove away Adam turned to the Chapman family.

"Can we stay with you guys tonight?" He asked. "I have a feeling that after J tells her what Jimmy has been doing back home, she'll be racing back there to give him a talking to."

"No he wouldn't dare." jonas said sarcastically. "Oh wait, fourteen hours in a car with the girl he's had a crush on since he was sixteen he would never pass that up."

"She won't go." Matty demanded.

"She wouldn't leave us." Zac said agreeing with Matty. "And she knows J likes her. Why do you think he was the only one to answer her call."

"What!" every one exclaimed. Zac nodded.

"I over heard her talking to every ones voicemails. The only one that answered was J." Zac said sadly. That's why she was so easy to make made the last few days."

Leland looked down at the ground. He felt worse than he did before. If he had known that, he wouldn't have been so hard on her for not talking to her.

Jesse tightened her hold on Leland's hand. "Come on. Lets hey out of here. I'm cold."

**XOXOXOXO **

Zandra walked into J's house and was tackled by his younger brother and her cousin.

"Zandy!" Q said squeezing her. "We all thought J was joking when he said you were coming to Coloeado."

"Guess who she came with." J said with a smile. Zandra glared at him but she knew it was going to come out later.

"Dog!" J said and the others gasped.

"You came with Dog!" Hope said in awe. "As in Dog the bounty hunter?"

"Nope Dog the dog catcher." Zandra replied with out missing a beat.

"Oh." Hope said a little confused and Zandra laughed.

"Yes Dog the bounty hunter." Zandra replied giving her cousin a hug. She came from her mothers side of the family. Hope was actually Zandra's second cousin once removed but family was family despite the distance relation. "But don't think this is going to be your guys's way out of trouble. Its not going to work."

"How did you meet them?" Q asked.

"Well Quinton, I met them when they came to get Tommy." Zandra replied. "The Powers boys just came to live with me and after they caught him, Beth offered me a job. I've been working with them ever since."

"I net that's like a dream come true for you." Hope said with a smile.

"I'll admit I was like a kid at a candy store when I first met them, but now they are like family." Zandra replied. "Dog even calls me the adopted child. The others call me the Chapman stray. Even Tim calls me his little girl."

"What is Leland like?" Hope asked and Zandra sneered angrily.

"He's an ass." Zandra said angrily. "But he has his sweet moments... Ok he is nothing but sweet. I'm just not talking to him."

"The other two couldn't keep their hands off you." J said with a smirk. "Who are you sleeping with? Duane Lee or Justin?"

"Neither! Ewe." Zandra said. "Those two are like my brothers... Ok so I flirt with them a lot but you all know me. I flirt a lot."

J gave her a hug. "You know I'm just messing with you. But we do need to talk about your family. You need to go home. Things aren't good there."


	19. Dont give up on her

"Where are my nephews at?" Zandra aasked when Justin answered his phone.

"They are still here. Where are you?" Justin asked.

"the hotel." Zandra answered like the answer was obvious. Justin looked up at the clock in surprised. There was no way she could have gotten to Iowa and back in four hours.

"Do you want us to the boys to the hotel or come pick you up so we can all hang out?" Justin asked and Zandra giggled.

"Come and hey me big boy. Duh." Zandra replied and hung up the phone.

Justin turned to adam and jonas. "Zandra is still in town. I'm going to go hey her."

Adam groaned and handed Matty two five dollar bills. Matty handed one of them to Zac.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Zac said pocketing the money. Justin laughed. The boys were always betting on something and he had a feeling Zac would loose the five dollars by the end of the night. Justin walked into the kitchen where Dog, Duane Lee and Leland were.

"I'm going to go get Zay at the hotel." Justin said with a yawn. "Any one want to tag along?"

Justin was looking at Duane Lee the whole time he asked. Duane Lee smiled and grabbed his coat. They left Dog and Leland behind. Leland looked down at the ground.

"Don't worry about it Le. She'll come around." Dog assured his son. Leland looked up at his dad and shook his head.

"I've apologized a million times." Leland said sadly. "I know I betrayed her trust, but she's changed so much around me since I started seeing Jesse. I mean we were never as close as she is with Lyssa and DL. Or even now Justin. All we seem to do any more is fight."

"Its because she liked you." Jesse said walking up to her boyfriend and giving him a hug. "She's just not one of those girls who goes out and gets what she wants."

"What do you mean she liked me?" Leland asked caught off guard.

"Well she had a crush on you. And well, she's scared of that fact." jesse said with a sigh. "So when we got together she backed off. She wants us to be happy. She figured if she's mad at you she won't hurt me."

"So she moved on to Duane Lee?" Leland asked and Jesse shook her head.

"I font think so. I keep asking her about that and she keeps yelling me tdat Duane Lee reminds her to much of her brother Shawn." Jesse said then took out her phone. She then handed it to Leland. On it was a family picture. "Thats her birth family. The tall one is Greg, Jonas's dad. Then Jonas. Thats Jonas's other brother Zavior. Zavior's mother Shantel. Zandra's sister Niku and her four kids, Hana, Biggie, Onho and Elisha and then Niku's step kids and husband Jany, Michael and Bigs. Then Zay and her birth mother Megs. The kid there is Joey, Shawn's son. Then Shawn's girlfriend Amy and her kids Mona and Mitch. Then there, that's Shawn."

Leland had to admit, Shawn looked a lot like Duane Lee with blonde hair. Showed the picture to his dad.

"She looks nothing like them." Dog noticed. "And where are the other boys?"

"Jonas is the only one blood related to her." Jesse explained. "The boys all have different dads. And Zandra doesn't look like her siblings because she has a different father. Her mother have her up so her father wouldn't try and take her. Apparently he's no good.

"All her life she's been given up on." Jonas said walking into the kitchen. He looked at the picture sadly. "She was so happy that day. The only ones he had met before that were me, her mom, and Shawn. She once told us that she fit in more with us than the family that raised her. She was only nineteen. Nineteen and going nowhere. She thought she'd never get out of her home town and now its the place she misses the most."

A year came to Jonas's eyes. "I'm the only family still talking to her after everything she did for them. She went out of her way to make every one happy. She even quit school after she got her CNA to help out her suck aunt. All she ever wanted to do was become a nurse. Then travel the world to help sick kids living in poverty. She never did any then for herself. Thats why it was a surprise to every one when she just left. They didn't even know she was gone till she called her friends a couple weeks later to tell them. Two weeks she was gone and no one noticed. No one needed her. Every one took advantage of her. Every one except her birth family. But my dad took care of that. Now every one have up on her."

Jonas was really crying now. "Has she ever told you how she met us?"

Leland shook his head and put a hand on the boys shoulder to let him know it was ok to talk to them. Jonas swallowed and went on. "It was at Joy Camp. A camp for kids in broken homes. My brothers and I had been going since we were old enough to go. The councillors were all there because they had to be. But not Zandra. The first thing every one saw when they got out of the car was Zandra's welcoming face. There were a hundred kids there and she remembered all of them. When I got into trouble for punching my staff, he wanted to send me home, but Zandra wouldn't let him. She took me aside and listened to me. Truly listened. I never had that before. None of us did. I told her every thing from my dad leaving when he found out about me to the looser boyfriend my mother had. She listened to me tell her about how this guy beat me and my brothers. That he was the reason for my seizures. Thats when she found out that I was her nephew when I told her the only good thing in my life was my Dad's family. The week after camp Zandra showed up with cops and took my mothers boyfriend to jail. She's been there for us ever since. If something happened she was there. Not even our mother did that."

"She must mean a lot to you." Dog replied and jonas nodded.

"Before my mom died, We all used to call her Momma Z. Even mom did." Jonas said with a smile. It then faded away and he looked up sadly. "Promise me, that you'll never do to her what her family did. Promise you'll never give up on her."

"Jonas no matter what she does, we'll never give up on her." Dog promised. "With every thing we've done. There's no way."


	20. Ice cream and Scene IT

"Whats shaken dudes?" Zandra said walking into the house with a blizzard ice cream. Jonas raced to her and gave her a hug. "I haven't been gone that long. Dang I'm really loved."

Jonas smiled down at her and she could tell he had been crying by his puffy red eyed. "Jonas, what's wrong?"

Jonas's smile widened. "Nothing."

Zandra looked over at Dog then to Leland. She could tell by their sad eyes tdat Jonas had told them how she met the boys. She looked up at Jonas and smiled.

"If you want to talk. We will back at the hotel. Ok?" Zandra said and Jonas nodded.

"Who wants Ice cream!" Justin asked as he and Duane Lee walked in holding two boxes of blizzards. Zac raced over to Justin.

"Oh hold on there Zac. I have yours here." Zandra said handing the ice cream to him. "The others either have nuts or have been near nuts."

Zac thanked his aunt and sat down in the farthest seat away from Leland she could with out excluding herself from the group. Duane Lee sat down next to her. She smiled at his sweetly and batted her eye lashes. Duane Lee hid a smirk as he let her take a but from his spoon. She then let him take a bite of hers. Leland looked at Jesse and she looked over at Zandra and Duane Lee. She knew exactly what he was thinking. They looked more like a couple than she and Leland did. She wasn't surprised to see that every one but Justin and the younger kids noticed.

Justin sat down in front of Zandra and Leland up against her legs. Zandra out her ice cream between her legs and with one hand ate her ice cream and with the other rubbed Justins back.

"You know its almost to cold for ice cream." Beth said and Duane Lee smirked.

"Thats what we told Zay, but she insisted on buying every one ice cream." Duane Lee said nudging Zandra.

"Ice cream is the best when you haven't had it in a while, despite the weather." Zandra stated.

"We should play a game." Dakota said and Zandra smiled as she pulled a board game out of a tout bag.

"I'm on Zandra's team!" Adam said at once when he saw Scene It.

"We need four teams." Zandra said looking around the room. "Beth, Dog, Cecily, Bonnie Jo, and Gary team one. Duane Lee, Justin, Dylan, Lyssa, and Tim team two. Leland, Jesse, Colbie, and Dakota team three. Then the best team ever, Jonas, Adam, Zac, Matty and me are team four.

Every one moved to be with their team while Zandra got the game ready. Each team had a designated give roller/game piece mover, which was the youngest on each team. Then they all decided that the team captains would be the oldest. Dogs team moved first and got a card. Zandra read it. "What actor was in these three movies? Young Guns, Lost boys, and Stand by me."

"I've never heard of those movies." Cecily said raising an eye brow.

"Before your time." Zandra replied with a smirk. No one knew the answer so Zandra out the card back, with out looking at the back. "Kiefer Sutherland. Interesting tid bit. Kiefer's half brother played the villain vampire in Lost Boys: The tribe."

"Zandra's a movie buff." Zac said with a sly smile.

"She's been playing this game since it first came out." Jonas said and the others groaned.

"So what your saying is we don't stand a chance?" Duane Lee asked and the boys nodded. Sure enough Zandra's team kicked every ones butt.

"Well I think its time for bed for the younger ones." Dog said and ghetto kids groaned.

"And time for is to go back to the hotel." Zandra said getting another round of groans. "Ugh nothin. Come on you'll are them all tomorrow."

The boys got up and headed for the door and Zandra followed. "What time would you like is all to be her?"

"We're going out on a hunt tomorrow. But not till around noon." Dog said. "But if you go, you'll be driving."

Zandra didn't seem to like the sound of that, but she nodded and lead the boys outside.

**XOXOXOXO **

The boys raced into the house as Zandra caused them in. She stopped when she saw Beth, Dog and Beth's parents. "Uh Hi."

"Mom, Dad this is Zandra, the girl I was talking about." Beth introduced. Zandra waved as her teeth chattered. Beth smiled at her. "Baby girl its not that cold out."

"It is if four boys push you down in snow bank then hold you down till your soaked to the bone." Zandra was shivering badly now. Duane Lee came down the stairs and Zandra quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"Damn Zay! Your freezing!" Duane Lee said running his hands up and down her arms to try and warm her up. Beth's mother have her a questioned look and Beth shook her head. She knew her mother was asking if Duane Lee was seeing her. Justin, Jesse and Leland walked down the stairs.

"Body heat! Justin hug me now!" Zandra demanded. Justin laughed and helped Duane Lee warm up Zandra. Jesse grabbed Leland's hand and lead him away from them. She knew it was hard for him to see.

"Why are you doing this to Leland?" Duane Lee asked. "he's really upset about this."

"I have my reasons DL." Zandra said moving away from her friends. She went into the kitchen and say down next to Lyssa.

"Morning Cupcake." Lyssa said with a smile.

"Morning sugar plum." Zandra replied. "So when we going to hunt some criminal butt?"

"As soon as Bob calls." dog said just as his phone rang. Every one waited patiently for him to finish his call. "We got one. Lets head out. Zandra, Lyssa, Justin go with Beth. Leland and Duane Lee with me. If we have to switch up, we'll do it at Bob's office."

The group headed out leaving Tim and Jesse to watch the kids.

"If I stay back behind Duane Lee, can I go too?" Zandra pleaded.

"No!" Beth and Justin said getting into the truck. Zandra pouted.

"Please! I did well keeping my cool in the Jamahl thing." Zandra protested. "It was all of you who went crazy."

"Zandra, your not a Bounty hunter." Beth reminded her.

"Yeah, only because Duane Lee refuses to keep training me after the last hunt disaster." Zandra pouted then sighed. "Fine I'll stay in the truck while you have all tde fun."

"Thats my girl." Lyssa teased. "Now lets hadare who Non has for us."

They got out of the truck and met the others. The camera crew was ready to roll.

"Ok, we have Damon Jordan Giovone." Bob said and Zandra's head shot up.

"He's in Iowa." Zandra protested. Bob gave her an off look.

"We have word that he's back and stating in a hotel with a guy named Jimmy..." Bob started but couldn't finish before Zandra did for him.

"Jimmy 'The Wolf' Jackson." Zandra said hitting to good of the truck. "D told him I was in town. Damn him! And J had to know this!"

"Calm down Zay. How do you know them?" Dog asked.

"Remember J from yesterday? Damon is his brother." Zandra replied "and Jimmy is the gangster wanna be ex-boyfriend of mine who was the guy I told you about that got beat up by a guy friend of mine. J was the friend. But any way he's a bad dude. He's probably got a couple of warrents in Iowa. If you wants grab him two I could give my uncle a call. He'd be more than happy to see Jimmy go down."

Dog nodded give him a call and are what you can get." Dog said and Zandra quickly dialed the number. "Yo Chanda its Z...doin good doin good. Hey I need to talk to Uncle... Naw I ain't in trouble. I'm here with Dog the bounty hunter and they're gettin D Giovone." Zandra said and laughed. "I know right. But we got word Bad Wolf is wid em. Do you know if he wanted? Yeah I figured but he need to chat wid Uncle so he can grab em... Yeah I'll hold, but tell da old man to get his ass on da line. I ain't got all day."

Zandra turned to the others and they all smirked at her. "What?"

"Whats with talking like that?" Justin asked.

"No one would believe its me if I didn't." Zandra said with a smile. "I was a hipster back in my Iowa Days."

Zandra held up her hand a moment. She then put her phone on speaker so the camera's could pick up the conversation on the line.

"Sheriff Tony Porter." Zandra's uncle answered.

"Yo Uncle Tony what's shakin man?" Zandra said.

"Baby Zay is that you?" Tony asked sounding excited to hear her voice. "Whats up? Your not in trouble are you?"

"Well I'm standin wid Dog and his peps but Naw I ain't in deep." Zandra replied. "Dog wants ta chat wid you about Big Bad Wolf."

"Hey Sheriff this is Dog, Zandra seems to think Jimmy Jackson has a warrent?" Dog asked.

"More then one I believe." Tony replied. "I'd take him in myself but he's always got back up and we only have two cops on duty at a time. I didn't know he went to Hawaii. He's not allowed to leave the state."

"Well we are here in Colorado and we have word that he's here with Damon Giovone."

"D, yeah he used to be a good kid." Tony said sounding disappointed. "I'll send you the warrent just give me a fax number and I'll get it to you right away. And baby Zay you be careful of him. You know how much he hates you."

"Awe you worry to much old man." Zandra said with a laugh. "He'd never touch me. Never did he all talk."

"The boy always had it bad for you." Tony admitted.

"You mean he was got for my money." Zandra replied. "Tell Ma I said hey."

"Will do Baby Zay." Tony said then hung up the phone. Bob ran inside and sure enough Tony had sent every thing they needed.

"Do you think you could get J to rat his brother out." Beth asked and Zandra smiled.

"Oh I can do better than that." Zandra said. "I can bring them to you."


	21. Wannabe gangster

Zandra leaned against the Dodge challenger she rented for the day. She knew if she drove the Dodge Ram she had rented for her time in Colorado the boys would know something was up. She looked over at were Dog and Duane Lee where hiding and smiled.

"I think we are going to have trouble making her return that car." Dog said and Duane Lee smiled.

"Well maybe she'll keep it for a while." Duane Lee said with a shrug. "That way Adam can drive the truck and she'll have her toy."

Dog smirked. The fact that little Zandra had a passion for fast cars and big trucks was almost comical. Most girls wanted to sit in ghetto passenger seat while a good looking guy drove them around. Not Zandra. If she wasn't behind the wheel she wasn't happy.

"Zay just gave the signal." Beth said over the walkie.

"I have a feeling its the loud car with the music blaring." Leland said and sure enough the car stopped in front of Zandra.

"Leland, Justin keep a close eye on her." Dog said. "Duane Lee and I will circle around. Be prepared to move in when she gives us the signal or if she looks like she needs our help."

Zandra didn't move till the boys got out of the car.

"Whats up little bitches?" Zandra asked as the boys started to walk towards them. Zandra noticed the pocket knife on Jimmy's belt. She took her sun glasses off and placed them on top of her head. The signal to tell the others he had a weapon.

"Still the cocky ass bitch you always been." Jimmy said walking up to give her a hug.

"Uh hell no, back the hell up off me." Zandra said looking him up and down. "You ain't the boy I wanna see. You just his ride."

"ZayZay my baby girl!" D said giving her a hug.

"Damn D my man. What da hell you doin hangin wid a creep like Jimmy?" Zandra asked.

"Fuck you hoe!" Jimmy said angrily.

"Oh you did not just go there!" Zandra said hitting send on her phone. She walked up to Jimmy as D grabbed her arm. "Boy I will beat you senseless. Fake ass."

Dog looked down at his phone and saw it was Zandra's phone.

"Move! Move! Move!" Dog demanded. "She's in to deep."

"Bring it baby girl." Jimmy retorted. "I'll make you scream my name, just like the old days."

Just as Zandra went to hit Jimmy some one grabbed her around the waist.

"Shit D! Its Dog!" Jimmy said as Leland and Justin grabbed D. He didn't struggle just put his hands up to let them know he wasn't going to struggle. Who ever had a hold of Zandra wasn't letting her go as Jimmy took out his pocket knife and headed to help D. Zandra flung her legs out and nailed him in the gut. He dropped the knife and fell to his knees. Dog kicked the knife away and made jimmy lay on the ground as he cuffed him. Zandra then knew it was Duane Lee who had a hold of her. She calmed down and he let her go. She noticed Leland was being a little ruff with D.

"Go easy on him Le, he'll be good." Zandra said then looked down at Jimmy. "But this piece of shit..."

"Zandra." Dog warned as he let Jimmy get to his feet. Zandra clinched her teeth. Dog let jimmy stand by himself as he went to talk to D. Zandra walked up to Jimmy.

"This is for JJ and the scar on my leg." Zandra said bitterly. "I know you cut the breaks."

Jimmy made a move as if to out his cuffed hands around her neck but Zandra moved faster and punched him in the nose.

"Alexzandra!" Beth said angrily.

"He was grabbing for me!" Zandra demanded and moved away from Jimmy as Duane Lee moved in front of her. Jimmy laughed.

"Who's this Zandy? Your new play toy?" Jimmy asked holding his nose. He then looked up at Duane Lee. "Watch out for that one. She's diseased."

"You son of a bitch!" Zandra said and Duane Lee grabbed her just in case she tried to hit him. That just made Jimmy's smile widen.

"What haven't told them Zan Baby." Jimmy asked. "Go ahead and ask her how many guys she's slept with. She can't keep her legs closed for nothin."

"Keep talkin Jimmy Boy and I'll tare you to pieces!" Zandra yelled and Leland raced over to help his brother. He took a hold of Zandra as Duane Lee moved Jimmy's hands to behind him.

"Calm down Zay Bay." Leland said calmly. "He's not worth it."

"Oh but your wrong." Zandra so angrily she was crying. "i know killing him wont bring JJ back or take away my scar but it would make me feel a lot better. But so will knowing his ass is in jail."

"Come on baby girl." Jimmy said egging her on. "You know I'll make it worth your while. I'll pleasure you in ways you've never had."

"You couldn't pleasure a rat!" Zandra shot back.

"Jimmy leave her be." D demanded. "Your such an ass whole."

Zandra pushed away from her as she walked back towards the trucks.

"Thats right run away!" Jimmy called after her. "Its what your..."

"Finish that sentence we'll kick your ass!" Leland demanded as he and Duane Lee turned on him. Leland gruffly grabbed his arm and took him to the truck Zandra hadn't gone to.

Duane Lee went to find Zandra. He found her laying on the ground next to the truck.

"Bring the challenger, Zay had a panic attack." Duane Lee said in his radio. Justin sped up in the challenger while Leland rushed over to them. Beth, Lyssa, Dog and Bob said they'd take Jimmy and D to jail as the three boys took Zandra to the hospital. Duane Lee put her in the back seat with Leland and climbed in the passenger seat. Justin took off.

"Her leg is bleeding bra." Leland said worried as he pulled he up her pant leg. "Did you see if jimmy got her with the knife when she kicked him?"

"I didn't see. Every thing happened so fast." Duane Lee said. "But I do know Jimmy was going for you. The reason she kicked him was because he was going to use the knife on you. But I never saw her get cut. She gave no reaction if she had."

Justin pulled into the emergency parking lot and Duane Lee jumped out of the car. "I'll go in and tell them she's coming in. Leland you bring her. Justin call dad and tell him what we know and tell him to grab tde knife."

Leland got out of the car and got Zandra out of the back and followed his brother in side. At once they got her into a room. The boys waited out side while the doctors took a look at her. Every one else came as soon as they got D and Jimmy booked.

"What have you heard?" Dog asked.

"Nothing yet." Leland bringing Jesse into his arm.

The doctor walked out not looking the best. "Are you all her family?"

"Yes." Dog said and Zandra's nephews smiled over at him.

"The knife had some sort of poison on it." the doctor said a little nervously. But any one would be nervous telling a guy like dog bad news like that. "If we knew what it was it would be easier to treat. You wouldn't happen to know would you?"

"The knife is at the police station but I did pick it up." Dog said taking off his gloves. "there might be some on those."

"Thank you." The doctor said taking the gloves. "She is stable and should be ok when we find out what is in her blood stream. But I can't allow you to are her till we get this figured out."

The doctor walked away and the family couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"I can't believe she didn't collapse earlier than she did." Justin said taking shaking his head. "She was putting up a hell of a fight for bring poisoned."

"No kidding!" Leland said. "I was having trouble holding on to her."

"Yeah me too." Duane lee replied. "But she's always a slippery little thing."

"I don't think Jimmy meant to hurt her." Adam said shaking his head. "I mean she always believed he had cut the breaks on JJ's car. But Zandra was never supposed to be in the car with him when they crashed."

"what are you talking about?" Dog asked.

"Zandra snuck out with Jimmy that night to go to a party and they got into a fight when jimmy grabbed another girls butt. She broke up with him and Zandra asked JJ to take her home." Jonas said. "Apparently Jimmy hated JJ."

"He went nuts when Zandra got into the car with JJ. Chased them on foot for a while too." Adam said shaking his head. "next thing you know the breaks failed and they went over a bridge and hit an embankment."

"Damn. Now I know what she meant." Leland said shaking her head. "The first thing she just said to me in over two weeks was I know killing him won't bring JJ back, but it would make her feel better. But she also said she'd live knowing he was in jail."

"They never found proff that the car was tampered with." adam said. "JJ died instantly when his head hit the steering wheel."

"Zandra got him out of the car just before it blew. But she didn't get far enough away and got hit by a very hot piece of the car and it burned her leg." Jonas said sadly. "She never stopped blaming herself for what happened. She says if she wasn't so close to JJ then Jimmy wouldn't have had a problem with her."

The doctor came out and smiled. "That girl is a fighter. We have just got the gloves to the lab, but she is already awake. I still can't let you are her but I thought I'd update you. She did say that she got stabbed when she kicked the guy and he dropped the knife. So I have a feeling that this guy knew she was going to be poisoned." the doctor said then went back to Zandra's room.

"We should press charges." Adam said. "Give Jimmy a longer time in jail."

"We already did." Dog said.

"You really think we'd let him hey away for hurting our baby girl?" Tim asked messing up Adams hair. Jonas smiled. The Chapman really did consider her family. He looked over at the camera crew. Soon the whole world was going to know how much Zandra ment to the Chapmans. The camera crew was going to be filming till Christmas then in february the new episodes were going to be on.


	22. Addoption Curse

The doctor came out three hours later.

"We have found out that the knife blade was covered in codeine." the doctor said. "She seems to be highly allergic to it. That's why we thought she was poisoned. But instead she has an allergic reaction. She is still a little dizzy but she will be able to go home in a couple of hours."

The doctor left and Justin turned to Leland. "Aren't you allergic to that too?"

Leland nodded then turned towards Duane Lee. "So you were right. Jimmy was coming after me. She was protecting me."

"She's pissed at you Leland." Duane Lee said. "She's not heartless."

Zandra walked out of her room with an angry sigh. "What is it with doctors! Geesh!"

"Miss Porter please you need to rest." The doctor said chasing her down.

"Then I'll rest at the hotel." Zandra demanded. "Cause there is no way you are putting that needle in me. Needles suck. They are shiny and pointy and scary. And pointy... Very pointy and very scary."

Zandra swayed a little but caught herself. The doctor rolled his eyes and looked at the Chapman family. They were all just smirking at him. He knew there was no winning.

"Ok you may go." the doctor said and Duane Lee quickly went to Zandra's side.

"Are you ok?" Duane Lee asked. Zandra pushed him away.

"I'm fine... A little light headed but fine." Zandra replied. "But I really should get back to the hotel."

"How about you stay at the house." Dog said with a smile. "Just till the dizziness stops."

Zandra just nodded. She allowed Duane Lee to walk next to her but not touch her. He took her to her car and put her in the passenger seat. She squirmed a little knowing that she couldn't drive. Justin climbed in the back and Duane Lee took off.

"So did you know the knife Jimmy had was poisoned?" Justin asked.

"No, but I did know he was going to go after Leland." Zandra replied. "He always used to say if he got caught it would be by Dog. But he wasn't going to go down without taking Leland out."

"So have you forgave him?" Duane Lee asked and Zandra rolled her eyes.

"No, but I'm willing to tell him hello and goodbye... Oh come on don't give me that look!" Zandra said as Duane Lee gave her a look that read give my brother a break. "I'll forgive him at my own speed."

"Well right now your doing it at the speed of a sloth." Justin teased.

**XOXOXOXO **

When Duane Lee was sure Zandra was sleeping he went down to the lining room were every one was waiting on him.

"She admitted that she knew Jimmy was going after Leland." Duane Lee said causing every one to look at him in surprise.

"How did she know?" Leland asked.

"Jimmy once told her that if he was ever going to get caught it would be by Dog, but he was going to take Leland out first." Justin said shaking his head. "What kind of people did she hang with back in Iowa?"

"Zandra hung out with every one." Adam replied. "There isn't a single group she hadn't hung out with. The low lifes, the pot heads, the goody goods, the bad asses."

"The Goths, the Skater punks, the Car freaks." Jonas added.

"The theater nerds, the jocks, The Christians, the Rockers, The morons." Adam went on and every one rolled their eyes to show they got the point. "You name it Zandra had been friends with them at one time."

"But the only ones she really stuck with were a group of misfits." Jonas said with smile. "Michelle Rupper a pastor's daughter, Duane Douglas the SI-Fi nerd, Brent the forth generation farm boy, Jessica Vinks the city cowgirl. Trent Sampson the city boy, and Leslie Herron the book worm. Then Zandra Porter the rebel small town royalty."

"They made a promise to never part." Adam said with smile. "That no matter what happened they would always be best friends. That no matter where their lives lead them they'd never desert each other."

"Every one says those things to their child hood best friends." Leland said. "But no one keeps them. Not that often any ways."

Jonas shook his head. "Yeah they were all child hood friends. But they didn't make that promise till their high school graduation day. They were the only ones in their class to stay friends since grade school."

"They were the coolest. When ever she came down to see us she brought one of them." Adam said shaking this head. "She even took us to see Duane play football. That's why its so up setting to her that none of them are talking to her. They said she broke her promise when she left them. She didn't even say goodbye. Tommy just came to her and said lets go to Hawaii and start a family. Zandra left with him that night and didn't tell any one goodbye but us. She called at the airport and said they had enough money to get there but not enough to come back. No one else knew till they called her about a week later. But what hurt her the most was that it took them a week to realize she wasn't there."

"She must have a lot of pain in her life." Beth said sounding very upset. She didn't like the fact that sweet little Zandra had so much pain in her life.

"She calls it the adoption curse. The day she was adopted there was a tornado right out side the hospital. Things have gone wrong since." Jonas replied. "When she was in third grade her Grandpa died because the ambulance went by his house twice. In sixth grade her best friend moved away then got hurt in a four-wheeler accenent."

"In seventh she rebelled against the world and the world rebelled back." Adam said sadly. "Her best friends were the Gothic punks. She got suspended for throwing her text book out the window and the teacher was so upset he had a heart attack. he retired that year. and he was her favorite teacher."

"In eight grade she ran away from home and two or three hours after she left the house was busted for drugs." Jonas said with a sigh. "Their were six kids in that house and four in the one next to it that got busted as well. all ten kids were her only friends in school. when they got sent away the kids she used to bully ganged up on her. Zandra won but it wasn't pretty."

"Her freshman year she was dating the first good guy she had ever dated. He was in a bike accident and was one of the people she took care of back in Iowa at the Place for the disabled." Adam said looking at his brother."

"Sophomore year was when She was in the wreck with JJ." Jonas said sadly.

"Junior year her cousin that she called her superman was murdered by his friends Ex-husband." Adam said. "Bryce had helped his friends serve divorce papers to her husband on Monday. Friday the ex-husband ran them off the road and shot both of them. Every one knew he did it. he admitted it to Zandra but the cops couldn't find any evidence of it. the guy is still at large."

"Senior year a young girl she baby sat for four years died of cancer. then her aunt got sick. her friends started to desert her because Michelle's boyfriend was abusive but Michelle wouldn't admit it and her other friends didnt believe her." Jonas said. "she almost died that year too. she had a black out spell and took a whole bottle of pain pills. her cat saved her when he woke up her parents. thats why you'll never see her take meds."

"Freshman year of college. her best friend Amanda ran away from home and came to stay with her at college." Adam said knowing it didnt sound that bad. but to Zandra it was the most stressful time of her life. "She then became known as the school slut. her parents made her transfer to a school closer to them."

"The next year she started a good job and everything started looking good." Jonas said with a smile. "THen the Eli thing happened. then she moved to Hawaii leaving all that stuff behind. i dont even know what has happened since she came here."

"No wonder she shelters herself so much." Jesse said sadly. "She cares so much for others that she's scared this so called curse will end up hurting them."

Adam and Jonas nodded. Duane lee stood up. Stretched and yawned.

"I think I'm going to hit the sack. This day has warn me out." he said walking up the stairs. Leland smirked over at Justin. He had a feeling Duane lee was going to see Zandra.

Duane lee walked into the room Zandra was staying in. He was surprised to see her awake.

"Hey, your supposed to be sleeping." Duane Lee whispered.

"couldn't. My head keeps spinning and when I lied down and it was making me icky feeling." Zandra replied. "What are you doing in here Mr. DL?"

"Checking up on you." Duane Lee said with a smile. Zandra patted the bed and moved over so he could sit next to her. He smiled and sat down. She then laid her head on his shoulder. Duane Lee hugged her closer to him.

"Are you happy?" Duane Lee asked and Zandra smiled.

"Yes." Zandra replied "I am happy. I have a family again."

"But other than that are you happy?" Duane Lee asked. "Are you happy with your job? Your home? Your life?"

"Duane Lee where are you getting all these questions from?" Zandra asked. Duane Lee shrugged and Zandra sighed. "To tell you the truth no. I though I'd be traveling the world as a nurse, helping those in poverty. Or that Eli and I would be married with a couple of kids. And every one I loved back in Iowa still talked to me. So to answer your question its a maybe. I could be happy if I just let my past be just that... My past."

Duane Lee moved her chin up so she was looking up at him. Slowly he moved closer to her as if nervous. His lips lightly brushed hers. He pulled away as if worried he had done some thing wrong but she moved closer to him. He smiled and kissed her with more confidence. Zandra put her hand on the back of his neck and brought him closer to her and deepened the kiss.

"Hey DL how's..." Leland said as he walked into the room. Zandra and Duane Lee quickly moved apart.


	23. Not A Child

Leland couldn't believe what he had just seen. Out of all those times they had sworn nothing was going on here they were sticking their tongues down each others throat. Leland know it wasn't that bad more like a curious new couple.

"Well I was going to ask how Zandra was doing." Leland said sounding a little angry. "But I can tell she is more than good."

"Oh stop Leland." Zandra demanded. "You are just like a little kid some times!"

"I'm like a little kid! Zandra your barely a woman!" Leland demanded. "Twenty three years old and making out with a thirty six year old man! Your just a baby compared to him!"

"Now hold on Leland." Duane Lee said standing up. "Your way out of line here!"

"Get out of my face Duane Lee I'm not talking to you." Leland said angrily.

"No but you are talking about me." Duane Lee demanded.

"Stop it! The both of you!" Zandra demanded. "I am not a child Leland. Maybe you should remember that. This was a mistake. I'm going back to the hotel and staying there till we leave. You are brothers, and I care to much for your family to have you two fight about this stupid mistake. Now call me when you grow up and I'll think about coming back."

Zandra stormed out of the room and down stairs. "Boys I'm leaving. You all can stay. The truck will still be here so Adam can drive you all back to the hotel."

Zandra stomped out of the house and the moment she was gone every one headed for the stairs and stopped when they heard raised voices.

"Why do you always do that to her Leland!" Duane Lee demanded. "You always make her sound like a child!"

"Well she is Duane Lee!" Leland shot back. "Remember when she told us about the rumors going on at the hospital? If it was true she would have been how old was it... Oh Thats right fourteen! And you would have been twenty seven! There is a twelve year difference there!"

"Big diff! There is a seven year difference between you and Jesse and a fourteen year difference between Dad and Beth!" Duane Lee was very angry now. "You just think you have some odd owner ship over her! Why didn't you just admit you liked her when you had the chance!"

"I never liked her like that!" Leland demanded. "I love Jesse!"

"Then why don't you just leave her be!" Duane Lee growled. "Stop treating her like she's a child and let her be truly happy! She wants to move on from her past and forget her feelings for you and all your doing is bringing all those painful memories and feelings back to her!"

Duane Lee angrily walked out of the room to see every one sitting on the steps. "So you all were listening. Let me set the record straight so you all don't go bothering Zandra! I kissed her and Leland walked in and did his usual freak out when he saw her with me! Now she's doing what she did with Eli and his family."

Duane Lee walked off and every one else just sat there. They had no clue what to do. They couldn't take sides with out making the others feel like they where in the wrong. Leland walked out of the room with a heavy sigh. He was very upset.

"What have I done?" Leland asked Jesse quickly went to his side. He hugged her then looked at his family. "I was just looking out for them. I didn't mean to make it sound so heartless. I just feel like they are both using each other to mend their heart break. I just didn't want them to make a mistake."

"Le some times its better to sit back and let them learn." Dog replied. "I know you did it because you care, but you can't always try to protect them. They are both grown ups. Let them make their own choices."

"Zandra will never talk to me again." Leland said shaking his head. "And she just started to acknowledge my presents."

"Actually bra, you need to thank Duane Lee for that." Justin said a little nervously. "He asked her to go easy on you."

"Well now they are both pissed at me." Leland said when Duane Lee rushed in holding a past out Zandra.

"Oh my god what happened to her?" Beth asked.

"She was parked at the end of the drive way and when I went down to make sure she was ok she was breathing heavy. She said she was sorry then passed out."

"Another panic attack." Jesse said rushing to her friends side. "Get her back into bed Duane Lee. She will be ok but I think its best if you two boys stay out of her room and no fighting any more."

Duane Lee put Zandra back in bed and let Jesse take care of her. When he walked out he saw a tear stream down his brothers face.

"I didn't..." Leland started but he couldn't finish.

"I know Le, you were only looking out for her." Duane Lee said putting a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Just stop being an ass to her."

**XOXOXOXO **

When Zandra woke up she didn't look to happy to find herself back at the Chapmans.

"Before you get upset let me explane why you are here." Jesse said going to her friends side. "You had a panic attack in your car. Duane Lee found you and brought you back here."

Zandra shook her head. "I still want to go back to the hotel."

"I'll ask Justin if he'll take you." Jesse said heading for the door.

"No, I've already put him and his family through a lot today." Zandra replied and gave her friend a hug. "I'll talk to you later."

Zandra walked out of the room and got to her car before the Chapmans and the boys knew she was even up. She drove off and Jesse came down the stairs with a heavy sigh.

"I think she's going to separate her self from all of you." Jesse said sadly. "But I don't think she'll cut all ties with you considering the boys are so close with you."

"I hope she doesn't." Dog replied. "I'd really hate to loose her. I still consider her a daughter."

"Me too bra." Tim said. The camera crew turned off the camera. They knew this was a sensitive time for every one and they really didn't want to put all the family's problems on tv.


	24. Back To The Way It Was

Zandra stayed away for two weeks. And next week was Christmas. Zandra decided to go shopping with Beth and Lyssa. She gave them both a huge hug when she saw them. She had missed them so much.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Beth asked. Zandra smiled at her sadly.

"Missing you all." Zandra replied. "But I don't want to cause a problem with Duane Lee and Leland."

"They are ok Zandra." Lyssa assured her. "They just miss having you around. Its killing both of them that you had a panic attack because of them fighting. They are both blaming themselves."

"Just promise you'll spend Christmas with us." Beth said and Zandra smiled.

"I wouldn't think of missing it." Zandra said as they walked into the first store. "Wow this is a Adam store."

"Well then he'll be the first person on our Christmas list." Beth said with a smile. "What does he need?"

"Every thing." Zandra replied. "The little shit grows faster than a new born baby."

"Well then lets get shopping." Lyssa said happily. It took them three trips to the car when they were done.

"Lets go to the hotel so we don't have to beat off the kids when they find out we are wrapping presents." Zandra said and the other two women agreed. When they got every thing into the hotel room they sat down and sighed.

"Do we have to wrap them?" Beth asked. Zandra smiled.

"I used to wrap gifts at Dillard's." Zandra replied. "So it will go pretty fast."

Zandra got out her wrapping paper and sat down on the floor cross legged. By the time Beth or Lyssa got done with one Zandra had wrapped five.

"Dang Sista your like a supper wrapper." Lyssa said with a laugh.

"That's why they call me Wrapper Woman! Saving the world one present at a time." Zandra said flexing her muscles.

"So what was with the kiss between you and Duane Lee?" Beth asked.

"You know I'm not sure." Zandra replied. "He was asking me about if I was truly happy with my life and then he kissed me."

"So do you really think kissing him was a mistake?" Lyssa asked and Zandra have her an odd look. She then realized what was Lyssa was talking about. she knew they had all been listening to the fight from down stairs.

"Yes and no." Zandra replied. "I fell bad for making DL and Leland fight. But the kiss was nice. I'll never do it again... But it was nice."

"You have a thing for Duane Lee!" Beth said excitedly. Zandra just shrugged.

"I don't know if I do or not." Zandra admitted. "Its kind of odd for me knowing he looks a lot like my brother. But it was still nice."

"So your saying you'd never date him?" Lyssa asked sounding a little offended.

"I don't know." Zandra said with a shrug. "I don't know if i really want a relationship at the moment. But I don't think dating him would be that bad."

"Maybe you should give it a try." Beth suggested. "if you never try you may regret it later."

Zandra smiled shyly. "Yeah but I'm not a risk taker. I wouldn't want it to end badly. Not only that but I still sort of have a small crush on Leland. So lets just say I'm confused."

"So you admit it you do like Leland." Lyssa teased. Zandra blushed and turned her face away but her friends could still see her blushing.

"You should have made a move when you had him wrapped around your finger." Beth said shaking her head. "But I still think he's crazy about you. That's why he had a problem with you and Duane Lee."

"He's with Jesse and there is nothing any one can say to make me break them up."

"Even if we tell you that Dakota and Colbie hate her." Lyssa asked and Zandra shook her head.

"That is their job to tell Leland." Zandra replied. "Or some one in the family. He likes her to much and I don't want him mad at me. And I don't want to hurt Jesse either."

"Jesse knows." Beth said and Lyssa nodded in agreement. "She keeps telling him that, Thats part of the reason you stopped flirting with him. Because you like him and you don't want to hurt her."

"Well its true." Zandra admitted then smiled. "But I do miss it."

"Well then forgive him and go back to the way you were before Jesse came into the picture." Lyssa said. "The tension between you two would stop and there would be no more stupid childish fights. He's just jealous of you and Duane Lee's bond."

Zandra sighed. Things were getting more and more confusing.

**XOXOXOXO**

At about midnight Zandra woke to her phone going off.

"What?" Zandra whined.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I just couldn't sleep." Leland said quietly.

"Awe so you call the stray." Zandra teased. "I'm touched."

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you." Leland said.

"I know and I'm sorry for how I have treated you." Zandra said with a sigh.

"Do you want to talk?" Leland asked. "I mean face to face and not on the phone."

"Yeah." Zandra replied.

"Good come on down to the parking lot." Leland said with a smile and hung up. When Zandra walked up to Leland he smirked at her. She was dressed in hot pink and black zebra print pajama pants and a black spaghetti strap top and her winter coat along with black and pink sneakers.

"You matched your shoes with your pajamas." Leland smiled.

"I have to match or I go ocd on my self. Don't judge me." Zandra said with a smile. " can we sit in the truck? I'm cold."

"Come on." Leland said leading the way to the truck. Leland turned on the truck when Zandra closed the truck door.

"So... Why is this so awkward?" Leland asked. "Is it always going to be like this?"

Zandra sighed heavily. "I hope not. I miss the way we used to be."

"Me too." Leland replied. He smiled at her. "Lets go to Dennys. I'll pay."

"I like the sound of that." Zandra replied. She leaned back in her seat as he drove off and Leland knew that was odd for her. Usually she begged to drive or was nervous not being behind the wheel.

"You seem calm." Leland said and Zandra smiled.

"I've always been calm when you drive." Zandra replied. "I don't know why but I don't mind not driving when you do."

"Well Thats good." Leland replied. "Maybe now you'll ride with me again during a hunt."

"Count on it." Zandra smirked. "But first finish my training."

"No." Leland said shaking his head. "We've never had some one get in so much trouble on a hunt than you."

"What about the time you got taken down by those what five guys and got maced?" Zandra asked with a smirk. "Yeah Thats right I watch your show."

Leland pulled into the Dennys parking lot. "I knew it! So who did you watch our show for?"

"What? I just liked watching you guys catch your people." Zandra demanded then laughed at the yeah right look Leland gave her. "Oh ok fine. It was you. There I said it. Now lets go eat."

Zandra got out of the trunk and Leland followed her in to the restaurant. When they sat down Leland smirked over at Zandra.

"You think I'm sexy." Leland teased. Zandra playfully smacked him.

"Don't go their I got over it when I got to know you." Zandra teased.

"Oh that hurts." Leland said with a laugh. "But no seriously, every one is telling me you like me. I never believed them."

"Well Believe it buddy." Zandra replied as the waitress walked up to them.

"Late night date?" she asked with a smirk.

"Nope early morning sex munchies." Zandra said with out missing a beat. Leland held back laughter as the waitress almost swallowed her chewing gum. "Can I get number three?"

"I'll take the same." Leland replied and the waitress walked away. "I can't believe you said that... Wait, yes I can."

"Why thank you." Zandra replied with a sweet smile.

When they finished eating they left and Leland took Zandra back to the hotel. They both got out of the truck and Leland smiled at Zandra mischievously.

"Boy don't even think about it." Zandra said backing away from him. Leland chased her around the truck a couple of times before he got a hold of her. He picked her up and dropped her in a snow bank. She squealed and started to laugh. Leland knew how easily she got cold and held out his hand. Zandra took it and pulled him down. He landed on top of her and she laughed again.

"Take that Leland Blaine." Zandra said. Leland looked down at her and before she could say any thing else Lelands lips pressed against hers. He placed a hand on her side as his fingers played with the hem of her shirt. Zandra hungrily kissed him back. She wrapped one leg around his as the kiss deepened and became more intense. But when he bit her lower lip she pulled away.

"Leland..." Zandra said sounding very upset at herself for doing what she believed was wrong.

"I know." Leland said looking down at her sadly. "I shouldn't have."

He sighed heavily and stood up. He helped her to her feet and noticed her lip was bleeding. He lightly rubbed the blood away and she shivered at his touch. She backed away touching her lip.

"Go back to Jesse." Zandra said shaking her head. "This was a bad idea. Please just go back to her."

Zandra turned and left, ignoring Leland calling after her. He was so confused. He could tell by the way she kissed him that she wanted it for a long time. Why was she acting like they had done some thing wrong. Other than the fact he was with Jesse. He did love her, but looking down at Zandra then made him realize what he was trying to deny for quite some time. He was falling for Zandra.


	25. A Girl For Christmas

Beth and Lyssa kept looking at the door on Christmas morning. Zandra had promised to be with them but she still wasn't present and every one else was there. The kids were starting to get restless seeing all the presents under the tree.

"I don't think she's coming." Adam said disappointingly. It was the first Christmas the Powers boys were spending with Zandra but she was scared to be around both Leland and Duane Lee. "We should just start with out her."

"Start with out me, boy I thought you knew me better than that." Zandra said walking in with her arms full of gift bags and presents. Her lower lip was bruised but to her and Lelands relief no one asked about it. Beth and Lyssa looked over at Duane Lee and Leland with victorious smirks.

"Zandra!" The kids all exclaimed and almost knocked her over when they rushed over to give her a hug.

"Ok kids let Zandra put down the presents before she drops them." Duane Lee said as he took some of the presents Zandra smiled then gave all the kids hugs.

"What are we waiting for?" Zandra asked handing out some of the presents she had in her hands. "Lets start opening the goodies."

Zandra sat down on Duane Lee's lap since there was no more places to sit. Leland tensed but luckily no one noticed. He grabbed Jesse's hand and kissed her palm as Adam and Cecily started to pass out the presents. Dylan looked up at his dad with a question in his eye.

"Are you two dating yet?" Dylan asked and every one froze. It was a question they all wanted to know. Zandra looked at Duane Lee but said nothing. He smiled and shrugged at her. They didn't know what to say. Zandra looked over at Beth. She smiled to let the girl it was ok to say yes. Zandra leaned back against Duane Lee and put her head on his shoulder then cuddled up on his lap. He hugged her close and smiled.

"so is that a yes?" Dog asked with a laugh. Zandra looked up at Duane Lee and smiled. He then looked at his dad.

"Yeah, it does." Duane Lee said. There was some cheers and some groans from the others in the room. The kids all handed Matty and Dylan each a five dollar bill. The adults passed Dog and Lyssa both a twenty.

"You guys had a bet on this?" Zandra said in awe. Duane Lee laughed.

"They've all had a bet going from day one." Zandra playfully hit Duane Lee's arm.

"You knew about it." she asked then laughed. "Yeah Zac actually let it slip the other day."

Zandra help out her hand and Matty groaned as he handed over his winnings. "Thank you. You will get this back when we get back to Hawaii."

Every one then started to open presents. It took them an hour and a half to open every thing. When they were done Jesse and Lyssa started to pick up wrapping paper and ribbon. Beth and Zandra headed for the kitchen to start making the Christmas diner. The kids all went in separate directions. The men all sat back in their chairs.

"You must be walking on a cloud bra." Justin teased Duane Lee. "You got a girl for Christmas."

Duane Lee threw a pair of socks at his cousin. "Come on now. Your just upset you lost."

"She's not my type bra. And I would have never tried if she was." Justin said with a laugh and threw the socks back at him. "The possession you and Leland seemed to think you had over her was crazy enough with out adding another person to the mix."

"I never believed I had possession of her." Leland protested. "But I'm happy for you DL. She's a good girl. You deserve a girl like her."

"Thanks Leland." Duane Lee said not sure if it was a stab at him or a compliment. "Did you guys are the bruise on her lower lip?"

"Yeah I bite my lip in my sleep some times. But only when I'm having a really heated dream." Zandra said coming out of the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Duane Lee's shoulders. She ignored Leland but knew he had tensed when Duane Lee asked about the bruise. "Dylan was asking if he could get the four-wheelers out. I told him they don't work that well in snow but I'd ask you any way."

"Thanks, I'll go talk to him." Duane Lee said standing up. He kissed her cheek. "You look tired."

"Yeah the boys didn't get to bed till around two this morning." Zandra said with a smile. "They were so excited about today that they couldn't sleep. So when they finally did settle down I was wide awake."

"Go lay down." Jesse said after she and Lyssa got the living room cleaned up. "Lyssa and I will help Beth in the kitchen."

"I'm fine." Zandra protested but Duane Lee kissed her forehead.

"Go lay down." he said and she nodded. She knew she wasn't going to win. "My bed is free for the moment."

"I always seem to be in your bed when your not." Zandra teased. "I think we are starting a pattern."

Zandra walked up the stairs knowing Leland was watching her. She didn't address him the whole time she was down stairs but she didn't shun him like she had when she was mad at him. She climbed into Duane Lee's bed and smiled. She could smell him on the sheets. She was only there for a couple of minutes before Leland walked in.

"We need to talk." he said sitting down on the bed next to her. "I'm happy you're with my brother...And I really love Jesse... But I can't stop thinking about what happened."

"Leland I think about it too, but I'm with Duane Lee." Zandra replied. She touched the bruise on her lip. "And your with my roommate and friend. Lets just leave it at that. We were just caught up in the moment. I mean when was the last time we flirted? Like almost a month."

"Yeah I guess your right. And I'm sorry about the bruise. I didn't think I bite you that hard." Leland replied with a smile and Zandra glared at him. "Just don't pull away from me. Your still a very good friend."

"I always will be." Zandra replied. She have him a hug and Leland left. Standing out side the room was Justin.

"I'm not going to ask." Justin said shaking his head. "But some day you are going to have to explain."


	26. First Date

Zandra put her bags down with a heavy sigh. She was so glad to be back in the warmth of her home. Back in Hawaii. The boys even seemed happy to be back. In Zandra's option a little bit of snow went a long way. But she was happy she had gone to Colorado with every one. A month with out them would have driven her nuts. She could hardly stand the two weeks she had stayed away from them. And then there was also...

"Hey Zay." Duane Lee said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. They both admitted that their relationship was awkward but they decided to stick with it thinking that maybe it was just the newness of it. She turned in his arms and smiled up at him.

"Why Mr. DL what might you be doing here?" Zandra asked wrapping her arms around him.

"Well I thought I'd surprise my girlfriend by taking her out on our first date." Duane Lee said with a teasing smile. "But I don't see her any where so I guess I can take you instead."

"Well won't your girlfriend be mad for missing you." Zandra teased back. "I guess I'm just that lucky."

"Go ahead and change into something nice but not dressy." Duane Lee said knowing she was still wearing the same thing she had on the flight home. Zandra smiled and quickly changed. She wore a good pair of jeans and an off the shoulder black and silver shirt. And silver pumps. Duane Lee smiled as he looked her up and down.

"I am a lucky man." Duane Lee said taking Zandra into his arms. She winked at him then innocently kissed him on the lips.

"Then lets go show me off." Zandra said as Leland and Jesse walked into the house. Jesse walked up to Zandra and made her turn around for her.

"Sista I'm jealous." Jesse said with a smile. "I could never look that good in something like that. What is your secret?"

"My natural tan." Zandra replied with a smile. "You should see how dark I used to get during the summer back in Iowa. I only went inside when it was extremely bad weather. The only thing I'd wear were swimming suits and jeans."

"And you don't do that now why?" Duane Lee asked.

Zandra smirked at him. "I will when May comes around."

"Can't wait for May." Duane Lee said as they headed out the door. Leland watched them go with a sad look on his face. He turned to look at Jesse and smiled. She had seen the look on Lelands face but she wasn't hurt. She smiled at him instead.

"I knew some day you would realize you liked her." Jesse said giving her boyfriend a hug.

"Jesse I love you." Leland assured her. "Zandra and I are no more than friends and I'm happy she is with my brother."

"Leland I love you too." Jesse said with a smile. "But if there is ever a chance you and Zandra could make it together... I want you to go for it."

"Jesse that will never happen." Leland said bringing Jesse into his arms. "Zandra and Duane Lee are so happy together. You saw them they are great together."

Jesse wanted to protest but knew Zandra would kill her if she told Leland things were actually awkward between her and Duane Lee. But she also knew that if Leland did find out he would make a move and she wasn't ready to loose him yet.

**XOXOXOXO **

Duane Lee smiled at Zandra over the table. She was beautiful. He didn't know what was wrong with them. The harder they tried to get closer things just got awkward. Zandra looked up from her menu and laughed.

"What?" Zandra asked.

"Your beautiful." Duane Lee said and Zandra blushed. She looked up at him shyly.

"And I'm a very lucky girl who snagged a hot guy like you." Zandra replied and looked around the room. "Look at every one watching us. Some of them are asking how we became a couple and others are thinking cute."

Duane Lee looked around and couldn't believe she was right. He leaned over the table and kissed her cheek. "After we eat what would you like to do?"

"That depends on you." Zandra said with a smirk. Duane Lee leaned back in his chair with a huge smile. They ate their meal talking about random things and laughing about the littlest things. When they left they were hand in hand. Zandra looked up at Duane Lee as he got into the truck from the passenger seat. "So what do you have in mind?"

Duane Lee smiled and started the truck. He drove till they came to a small park. It was the park he and Leland had found Zandra swinging in when Adam first brought up Eli. Zandra took a deep breath. Duane Lee put a hand on her leg.

"I want you to know that I'll always be there for you." Duane Lee said and Zandra looked up at him with a tear in her eyes. "This is the first place I was there for you when you needed me. And I never want it to be the last."

Zandra leaned over and kissed him. She slid over then straddled him. He moved the seat back so she wasn't squashed up against the steering wheel. She kissed him again with so much passion he was taken back but he liked it. He grabbed her hips bringing her even closer. She smiled as she slowly kissed down his chin to his collar bone. He let out a small groan as he held on tighter. He was having to use all his self control not to just take her right away. She smiled at his reaction and sat back running her hand through his hair. "Take me home with you." Zandra said biting her lower lip almost begging. Duane Lee laid his head on her chest. And shook his head. "Dylan is home." Duane Lee said disappointingly. "With Tressa."

Zandra kissed the top of his head. And hugged him closer. "Damn."

Zandra went to move back to her seat but Duane Lee stopped her. "Oh no you don't."

She smiled at him knowing he was all hot and bothered. She ran her hands down his chest and leaned in but stopped right before she kissed him. "What? Don't like to be teased Mr. DL?"

"Never been teased before." Duane Lee said kissing her neck. She bit her lower lip and let out a small moan. He messed with the hem of her shirt. Wanting to take it off but knew it was a bad idea considering they were still in the truck. She leaned back letting him explore her curves.

"Why must my ex wife be at my place?" Duane Lee asked running his hand softly down her side and down her leg.

"this is driving me crazy." Zandra admitted. She kissed his neck and pressed up against him driving him even more crazy.

"Screw this." Duane Lee said starting the truck. Zandra crawled back in to her seat but kept a hand on his leg.

When the drove up the light was still on.

"shit." Duane Lee said looking over at Zandra. The living room curtain opened as Tressa looked out to see who it was.

"Well there is no avoiding it now." Duane Lee said getting out of the truck. He waited for Zandra then took her hand and walked in.


	27. Love Bite

**Warning: There is a sex scene just a heads up if you don't like reading those kinds of things.**

When they walked in Dylan raced over and gave Zandra a huge hug.

"Zandra! I didn't know you were coming here." Dylan said happily.

"Yeah I thought I'd surprise you." Zandra said then looked up at the clock. "Shouldn't you be in bed? You have school tomorrow."

"That what I was thinking." Duane Lee said not sounding to happy as he looked over at Tressa.

"He wanted to say good night." Tressa replied glaring over at Zandra. "I didn't think you would stay out so late."

"Sorry that would be my fault." Zandra said with a smile. "I didn't want to go back to my place knowing Leland and Jesse where there alone."

"Well I'm sure its safe to go back now." Tressa said looking down at her watch.

"Zandra is staying here tonight." Duane Lee replied. "Dylan its time for bed."

Dylan nodded and headed to his room. When he was out of sight Duane Lee lead Zandra to his room. Before he closed the door he turned to look at his ex-wife. "You can go back to the hotel now."

He shut the door and wrapped his arms around Zandra from behind. He kissed her neck and grabbed the hem of her shirt. She turned in his arms while he got the shirt over her head. She then jumped in his arms and wrapped her legs around him. He had no problem holding her up. He moved them to the bed as she got his shirt off. He laid her down as he kissed her neck down to her navel. She stifled a moan as she grabbed the belt buckles of his pants and brought him down on top of her. He smiled.

"Impatient aren't we." he teased and she bit her lower lip arching her back a little. He kissed her collar bone as she wrapped a leg around his. She moved her hands from his side belt loops to the front of his pants and she playfully pulled at the zipper.

"Easy now." Duane Lee said with a smirk. "Dylan is most likely still awake."

She soon had him pinned under her. She straddled his stomach and held his hands down over his head. She leaned down and lightly kissed his lips causing chills to run down his spine. She sat back up and tossed her hair to one side as she undid her bra. Duane Lee ran his hands up and down her sides letting his fingers graze her breasts.

"God you really are beautiful." he said watching her in awe. He couldn't believe he was with her. She smiled and kissed him again. He was to his breaking point. He had to go further. He unbuttoned her jeans and she slipped out of them like a trained pro. Duane Lee then took his jeans off letting himself free. Zandra let him climb back on top of her.

"Your going to have to be quiet." Duane Lee teased and Zandra giggled.

"I'll do my best." Zandra whispers then gasped as he entered her. He slowly moved in and out of her teasing just a little. She wrapped both legs around him and bit her lower lip again to keep herself quite. He started to move faster and harder in side of her. She moaned unable to hold back any longer. She moved so she was now straddling him. He grabbed onto her waist to keep himself under control as she moved her hips round. She leaned back and Duane Lee ran his hands down her from her neck to her navel. He couldn't believe how good she was. She knew exactly what to do to drive him crazy. Duane Lee slid to the side of the bed and as he sat up she wrapped her legs around him. He held on to her as he stood up. he then pinned her up against the wall. She kissed him passionately so her mouth was busy and not making so much noise. She started to get loud and Duane Lee slowed down.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Zandra panted as she nibbled at his neck. She left a small bite by his left ear as he picked up the pace once more. "Oh Duane."

Duane Lee let out a small moan and leaned his head on her shoulder. They were both breathing extremely heavy. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed the spot she had bitten earlier. He put her down on the bed and laid down next to her. She cuddled up next to him and he smiled. He liked having her next to him. Soon they both slipped off tho sleep.

**XOXOXOXO **

Zandra woke up the next morning cuddled up in Duane Lee's arms. She kissed his forehead and his eyes fluttered open. "What an alarm clock. Your hot and know how to wake me up just right."

Zandra cuddled up closer to him forgetting that they were both still naked but she didn't mind at all.

"Does your dad want me to come to work today?" Zandra asked and Duane Lee groaned. He didn't want to think about the rest of the day. He just wanted to remember how it felt to hold her in his arms forever. But he had to admit. The awkward feeling was still there.

"I think he did but we have a while before we have to think of that."

"You slept with the little tramp!" Tressa said bursting into the room. She couldn't believe Duane Lee actually slept with her when Dylan was in the house.

"Tressa Get out!" Duane Lee demanded as he started to get up then realized he was still naked. He grabbed a sheet off the bed as Zandra made sure he didn't uncover her. "This isn't your house. Knock before entering a room."

"I can't believe you slept with that!" Tressa said and Zandra stood up.

"Now hold on. I have nothing again you Tressa but you and Duane Lee are separated. So technically he can sleep with who ever he wants." Zandra replied and that just set Tressa off.

"Your nothing but a kid! Twenty three my ass!" Tressa said angrily. "How old are you really? Why don't you tell us why you really have four boys living with you?"

"Thats enough Tressa." Duane Lee demanded. "I think its time you go back to Colorado."

Tressa shook her head not believing Duane Lee was dating such a young girl. She turned around and left just as Tim and Justin walked into the house.

"Yo bra we just met Tressa and she looks… Yeah that explains it." Justin said then turned away when he saw Duane Lee and Zandra. "We're going to um come back or just meet you at the office."

They left and Zandra giggled. She turned to Duane Lee and kissed him. "I'll get dressed and meet you back at the office."

"Or you can borrow a shirt from me and stay here longer." Duane Lee said bringing her into a hug. Zandra smiled and grabbed his hand. She lead him to the bed and he smiled. He liked her thinking.

**XOXOXOXO **

Duane Lee and Zandra didn't make it to the office till a little after noon. Justin and Tim just smiled at them knowingly. Zandra glared at them. It was bad enough that she was wearing one of his shirts. Duane Lee sat down on one of the chairs and brought Zandra down on his lap. Every one could tell there was a change between them and from the look Justin and Tim had on their faces they knew what had gone on.

"So where did you get the bite mark DL?" Justin asked with a smirk causing Duane Lee and Zandra to blush.


	28. No Sex For You

Duane Lee and Zandra had been dating for two months. They really did make a cute couple. Leland asked Jesse to move in with him but she refused. She said she was to attached to Zandra and the boys. Even though Zandra said it was ok she still refused.

Jesse walked up to her in the nurses station and have her a hug. Zandra hugged the girl back. She was glad that when they came back to work their boss scheduled them to work together at all times. That way they could car pool. The only bad thing about it was that let the boys by themselves when the Chapmans were busy. The other bad thing was that The show was coming back on the air in two days and Zandra was all over the commercials. That caused a lot of talk around the hospital.

"I need your help with a guy in room 215." Jesse said with a sigh. "He came in tweaking and I can't get his vitals."

Zandra smiled. Now every one seemed to want her help with the hard cases. She followed Jesse into the room.

"Get that bitch out of my room!" the man yelled. "She's trying to steel my soul!"

Zandra turned her head so he wouldn't see her holding back laughter and she pretended to sneeze to hide her giggling. He gasped.

"Don't sneeze! You'll blow your soul out and the demon behind you will steel it!" he said and Zandra gasped dramatically.

"Really. Well then I'd better put on your soul protector so she can't steel yours." Zandra said grabbing thermometer and walking towards him. He shook his head.

"No Thats how they steel it!" he demanded and Zandra smiled as her eyes softened.

"This is different." Zandra said with a soft caring voice. The man looked at her in awe.

"Your an angel." he said with a smile. "Did God send you?"

"In a way he did." Zandra said getting his vitals. "What do you think he's thinking knowing his son is doing drugs and hurting his life?"

"Not happy." the man said still looking at Zandra in awe.

"God gave his only son to save us." Zandra said handing Jesse his chart. The guy was not good at all. Even she knew he didn't have much time to live. Zandra looked up at Zandra with sad eyes. Even if they helped him know there wasn't much they could do for him in the long run.

"So Eric what are you going to do for yourself?" Zandra asked and the guy was even more surprised.

"You know my name!" Eric said in more awe than before.

"Thats right." Zandra said with a smile.

"I want to go clean." Eric said nodding his head. "I want to meet God."

Zandra stood up and held his hand. "I will pray for you Eric."

She and Jesse walked out of the room.

"I didn't know you were religious." Jesse said looking with the girl she never saw her pray or go to church. Zandra nodded.

"I'm the only one in my family that is."

"Some day you will have to tell me that story." Jesse said and Zandra smiled.

"I'll tell you while we finish the paper work." Zandra said as they walked in to the nurses station. The girls took a seat and Jesse started to write down what had happened. Zandra sighed and started to tell her story. "When I was about thirteen I started to hang out with a bad crowd. I ran away from home and three hours after I went back home the house I was staying at got busted for drugs. Then I started to date high school boys. Well my parents were losing control so it was either church camp or boot camp. So I picked church camp. Ended up a girl I used to bully was going to the same camp. My dad said he'd take her with us. So their I was stuck with this geek of a girl and the batteries in my cd player died. This girl had those ear phones with two set of ear plugin things. Any way she handed a pair over and we became fast friends. When we got to camp I was a total bitch to every one. This jr counselor named tony took me aside and literally broke me down with talk of god and how much trouble he used to hey in to before he was saved. Thats when he told me that God had a plan for me and it wasn't a coincidence that this girl was going to the same camp. That was when I changed. The girl and I had been bedtime friends till I moved. I have always wondered what happened to Tony."

"Maybe you'll meet again." Jesse said with a smile as she put the paper work in Eric's file. "So are we going on a double date tonight?"

"You know I have no clue." Zandra said shaking her head. "I've been trying to get it out of Duane but he won't says word. I even told him no sex till he tells me! The little shit said fine!"

"When did you tell him that?" Jesse asked with a laugh.

"The day they told us about it." Zandra ground. Jesse just laughed harder. That meant Zandra had gone a month with out sex.

"Maybe I should tell Leland the same thing." Jesse said and Zandra snorted.

"Girl please. You couldn't go twelve hours with out getting some from that boy toy of yours." Zandra teased and jesse smirked.

"So how bad have you been teasing Duane Lee?" Jesse asked and Zandra smiled mischievously.

"Lets just say we are going to have a lot of fun the next time." Zandra replied. She had him so wild up that she had to ride in a different truck on hunts and couldn't be alone with him when some one had to go to the back of the house. But she did convince him to finish her training so she was now a real bounty hunter. The most exciting thing for her was getting her mace gun. Dog thought the girl would most likely sleep with it the night she got it.


	29. kick his ass right after Beth

Duane Lee was almost bouncing the drivers seat on the way to pick up Zandra and Jesse. Leland couldn't help but laugh.

"She still hasn't given in?" Leland asked. Duane Lee shook his head.

"And she is driving me crazy! Always dressing all hot when going on hunts. Cornering me at the office when no ones around and not even giving up a kiss!" Duane Lee said then glared over at his brother. "And its all your fault!"

"And I thank you for it." Leland said with a smile. When they walked into the house Duane Lee groaned. Zandra was looking extremely sexy. She curled her hair and did the same dramatic make up she had the night they met Jesse. She was dressed in a tight black glittery dress with black pumps. Zandra smiled at him and walked up to him slowly. She wrapped her arms around him.

"You know if you tell me now I'll take you to the bed room right now." Zandra teased. Duane Lee glared over at Leland.

"You owe me." Duane Lee demanded. "You owe me big time."

Leland smiled knowing that they would have to be taking two cars that night.

**XOXOXOXO **

Zandra was surprised to see that Duane Lee pulled up in front of the club She had taken them all to when they met Jesse. She looked over at him.

"God this is driving me crazy!" Duane Lee demanded. "I Swear if Leland doesn't make this quick I will never talk to him again!"

Zandra grabbed his hand and kissed his palm. "Sorry I teased you so bad but it was driving me nuts."

Duane Lee smiled over at her. "Your telling me."

They walked in and when Duane Lee sat down Zandra moved her chair as close to him as she could without actually sitting on him. Jesse and Leland were the same way. "So are you going to tell us what took a month to plan?"

"Hold on Zay you will find out eventually." Leland said with a laugh. He whispered in Jesse's ear and she nodded. They got up and headed for the dance floor leaving Zandra and Duane Lee alone at the table. Zandra ran her hand up and down Duane Lee's leg. He grabbed her hand and gave her a warning look. She couldn't help but giggle. "All you have to do is tell me and all I'm all yours for the entire night."

"Sorry, but I made a promise to Leland." Duane Lee said still not letting go of her hand. She smiled and lead him to the dance floor. As Zandra danced with him, Duane Lee gave his brother a pleading look. Leland smirked and have him a wink. The plan was coming in to action soon. That was till Duane Lee's phone started to vibrate. Zandra smirked and took it out of his pocket then pouted when she saw it was dog. He knew they were all going out tonight so it had to be something in important. Duane Lee headed out side to take the call then rushed back in. "Dad needs us at the office. He just got a tip that some one is trying to leave town on a red eye flight."

Zandra and Leland groaned. But instead of protesting they followed Duane Lee out side and drove together to tde office.

"I'm sorry to have to ruin your night." Dog said as all four of them walked in. "Baby Lyssa isn't going on this one. She's not feeling the best. But I told her we might have Jesse drive one of the trucks. That is if your up for it."

Jesse smiled. She had always wanted to go along and see her man at action. She had never really seen the show but she had heard Leland was the most into it. He was more than willing to jump in.

"Ok suit up." Dog told his sons and Zandra. Zandra let go of Duane Lee's hand and started to get ready. Dog noticed that Duane Lee couldn't talker his eyes off of Zandra and smirked. He knew all about her holding out on him for not telling her the secret.

"I can't believe he is still not telling her." Beth said with a smile. Dog couldn't help but laugh.

"Look at him." Dog said hugging his wife. "If we all left right now I don't think he could take it."

"We'd better put her with Leland then." Beth said kissing her husband's cheek. "Come on big daddy. Lets go get this guy."

Beth showed Jesse the radio so she could know what was going on during the hunt and then went to the other truck. Dog and Duane Lee went with her and Leland and Zandra went with Beth.

"Your not to let Zandra out of your sight Le." Beth said looking at her step son in the rear view mirror. "If she gets into trouble on this one I am coming after you."

"Yes ma'am." Leland said with a smile. Zandra had to smile as well. Beth had become very protective of Zandra since she became a real bounty hunter. Beth claimed her as a daughter just like Dog and Tim did but they all had different ways off showing it. Beth became over protective. Dog usually called her Baby ZayZay like he called Lyssa Baby Lyssa. Tim always encouraged her to get her hands dirty with the boys. Not to stand back and let them take all the credit. Even though Dog and Beth yelled at him for it, he refused to stop.

"So who do we got tonight Momma B." Zandra asked and Beth smiled at the girl almost proud to have the girl call her Momma. "Well his name is Mike Poland. He has court next in two days and we got word that he bought a one way ticket for California. I went ahead and got you two a ticket as well as Big daddy. We hear that he's traveling with a woman by the name of Lacy 'Star' Oliver."

She passed back a couple of mug shots for them both to see.

Zandra couldn't believe what she was seeing. Lacy was the sweet little girl she knew from the strip club as Star and Mike was a regular of hers. He always asked her to leave with him and she usually turned him down. This was sounding so off to her for some reason.

"Some thing wrong Zandra?" Leland asked and Zandra shook her head.

"If there is I'll explain later." Zandra said and Leland gave beth a worried look. Zandra usually was so excited about a hunt that they had to make sure she was calm before they let her out of the truck. Now she almost looked scared. When they got to the airport Leland and Zandra jumped out and met Dog and Duane Lee at the entrance.

"Ok so when Beth gets here I want her and Duane Lee to stay out her just in case we miss him in there or we are in head of them." Dog said ignoring the protesting groan from Duane Lee. "Zandra and Leland will come in with me. But I don't want you to jump in unless we need you Baby ZayZay."

"I know stay by Leland the whole time and stand back when things get heavy." Zandra said with a dramatic sigh. She then smiled. "I'll be a good girl. Promise."

Duane Lee wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Be safe."

Zandra turned her head and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be fine." She said stepping away from him. "And besides I won't be leaving Lelands side. So if something does happen to me you can kick his ass right after beth."


	30. Go Easy On Him Baby ZayZay

It took them forever to get through customs but when they did they seemed to get a new burst of energy.

"Woohoo! Boy I hope there is action." Zandra said with a huge smile till Dog and Leland glared over at her. Her smile faded and she masked her laughter with a cough. "I mean for you guys cause I'm going to stay at a safe distance cheering you on and stuff... Yeah that sounds good."

Leland laughed and put a brotherly arm around Zandra's shoulders. "And Thats exactly what you will be doing."

Dog smiled and nodded in agreement. "Ok I want you two to go around that way. I'll go in this way. Zandra get on the radio and tell the others we are in and looking around. I want to keep these radios live today so update as much as you can."

Dog walked away and Leland turned to Zandra as if asking what she was waiting for.

"We are in and ready to rock. There has been no problems on our end." Zandra said into her radio.

"No problems on this side as well." Duane Lee said back. "You even sound hot over a radio."

"Awe why thank you DL." Zandra replied with a giggle. "Dog wants us to keep the radios rollin tonight so update more I guess."

"He's only saying that because your in there with them Zay." Beth said with a laugh. "Wouldn't want the Chapman Stray in trouble again."

Zandra left and followed Leland to terminal 14 where the fugitive should be. Leland shook his head. There were only a hand full of people there and none of them fit the descriptions.

"Terminal is clear. They aren't here yet." Zandra took a seat and sighed. She couldn't believe her little Star had gotten herself into this mess. Zandra knew Mike had called her to bond her out and out of the goodness of her heart she did it despite Zandra's protest. Then the thought hit her she had the girls number.

"Hey has any one called this girls number?" Zandra asked.

"She won't pick her phone up." Beth replied back. Zandra looked up at the clock and looked at the clock. It was Star's night off so she would have went to bed around noon and would have gotten up an hour ago. That is why she hadn't been answering her phone. "Give me the number and I'll try. She may pick up for a number that hasn't called her all day."

"Good thinking Baby ZayZay." Dog said with a proud smile on her voice. Beth gave Zandra the number and Zandra pretended to type it into her phone then actually pushed speed dial number 15.

"Hey Mocha! How's it going girl?" Star asked and Zandra hid a smile.

"Where you at?" Zandra asked and Star laughed.

"To tell you the truth I just made it through the security at the airport." Star replied. "I hope you don't need me to work for you tonight. I'm actually heading to California with Mike. Can you believe it!"

"No I can't but I..." Zandra hung up the phone. Star knew it wasn't off for her phone to lose a call when she walked into a certain part of her house. Zandra didn't want to hang up but Leland was starting to get a suspicious look on his face.

"They are in the airport and heading our way." Zandra said.

"Good job Zay, I'm on my way." Dog said. Leland smiled at Zandra and took a seat next to her.

"Justin heard us talking Christmas day. He hasn't asked yet, but I know it will be brought up at some point." Leland said and Zandra groaned.

"Well if he does just tell him what happened and say we both agreed it was a mistake and we've both moved on." Zandra replied then looked over her shoulder. "There they are."

Leland stood up and the moment Mike saw him he took off in the other direction only to bump into Dog.

"What are you running for Mike?" Dog asked as Leland ran to help his dad. Star held her foot out to trip him but Zandra stopped her.

"Lacy I wouldn't do that if I was you." Zandra said and Star jumped at her voice. Zandra walked over to her and took her to one side. "Now listen. They don't know about my job at the club and I would like to keep it that way. So no calling me Mocha. I'm Zandra."

"Yeah any thing girl." Star said with a smile.

"Good." Zandra watched as Leland put Mike in hand cuffs. "K now come with me. Every thing will be alright."

Zandra followed the others out.

"We got him." Zandra said into the radio as they walked out.

"Good job where are you all at?" Duane Lee asked and Zandra smiled as she saw him with his back turned towards them.

"Behind you sexy." Zandra said as Leland glared at her over her shoulder. Duane Lee turned around and smiled at Zandra. He walked up to Zandra and gave her a hug. Star mouthed he's hot lucky bitch and Zandra hid a smile as she buried her face in his shirt.

"Hey can I go now?" Star asked. Zandra and Duane Lee looked over at Dog. He nodded.

"Yeah you may go." Duane Lee said and Star left with out another word.

Jesse got out of the drivers seat of the truck and walked up to Leland. He wrapped her arms around her then looked over at his brother. Duane Lee nodded. Leland lead Jesse a little ways away from the truck and got down on one knee. Zandra squealed then buried her face in his Duane Lee's shirt quickly to muffle the noise. When she knew she was calmed she laid her head on Duane Lee's chest and watched the scene in front of her.

"Jesse I know we haven't known each other for that long but I know I love you and well..." Leland said getting a little nervous. "Jesse will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Jesse said with a smile. Leland put a gorgeous engagement ring on her finger. He stood up and gave Jesse a passionate kiss. Zandra looked up at Duane Lee and kissed his cheek.

"I can see why you didn't tell me." She whispered. "And I'm sorry I teased you so bad."

"Oh but it will be worth it." Duane Lee said taking her hand and leading her towards the trucks.

"You go with Zandra and Beth." Leland said to Duane Lee. "I don't think you can hold back much longer."

"Are you sure?" Duane Lee asked.

"Yeah bra." Leland said with a smile. "I'm not the one that hasn't gotten any for a month."

Zandra and Duane Lee glared at him. But didn't protest.

"Come on you two." Beth said with a laugh. "Lets get you to your car before you start ripping each others clothes off right here."

Duane Lee and Zandra blushed. That should have known none of them would let this go with out teasing them.

"Go easy on him Baby ZayZay." Dog teased. "We need you both in the office... Before noon this time."

"No promises." Zandra said as she and Duane Lee jumped in the back seat. Beth dropped them off at the club so they could pick up Duane Lee's truck. They didn't waist any time getting in and driving back to Zandra's place.


	31. I Love Duane Lee

Zandra and Duane Lee walked into the office around ten in the morning. The others couldn't help but laugh at how sore Zandra was. Despite her attempts to cover up her pain it was still noticeable.

"Ruff night?" Lyssa asked still looking under the weather. Zandra glared at her then when attempting to sit down next to her changed her mind and sat on the desk in front of Duane Lee and put her feet on either side of him. He rolled his chair closer and wrapped his fingers around her side belt loops. Beth smiled at the couple. They were really cute but she still sinced trouble in paradise. The couple hid it well but for some reason Beth felt one of them wasn't truly happy. Her guess was Zandra. Beth knew Zandra still had feelings for Leland but now he was engaged to Jesse.

Leland didn't walk into the office till a little after noon. Zandra smirked at him but said nothing. She knew how embarrassed she was when the family teased her and Duane Lee about coming in that late and figured the new engaged man didn't need to be brought down.

"And you gave me crap for coming in this late?" Duane Lee teased. Leland gave him a not in the mood look but only Zandra seemed to notice. Lyssa and Dog joined in with teasing him till Zandra moved then sucked in air when the pain came back. The only one that noticed that the pained sound was fake was Leland. He smiled a thanks then headed out the back door. The family looked at one another then looked at Zandra.

"Dont look at me." Zandra said putting her hand up. "I haven't heard from Jesse today."

They have her a look and she rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll go talk to him."

Duane Lee helped her off the desk and she kissed his cheek, then went out back to talk to Leland. She found him leaned up against the building with an unlit cigarette in his hand.

"Need a light?" Zandra asked leaning back against the building next to him. He turned to look at her and Zandra knew something was very wrong.

"I told her Zandra." Leland said and Zandra lightly kicked the back door shut knowing the others would be listening.

"What happened?" Zandra asked concerned.

"Jesse is always telling me that if there is a chance for you and me to be together she wants me to take it." Leland said catching Zandra way off guard. "She brought it up again last night and I told her that the chance has past a long time ago. She asked when and what happened... So I told her."

"Oh Le." Zandra said giving him a hug.

"She got all upset then put two and two together. She just started screaming at me when she realized that bruise on your lip was from me. She kept asking why I never kissed her with that much passion. And asked if she married me would I be able to let you go."

"What did you say?" Zandra asked calmly.

"I told her that she was the one I loved. Not you. It was a mistake between us and you even said so." Leland replied. "When I told her I had to get to work she hissed a good bye and said have fun with your slut."

That stung a little but Zandra showed no reaction. "Leland, I hate to say it but you are not in the wrong. You told her the truth. She just didn't except it. But you can't give up on her. This is your first real big fight. You'll have many I'm sure but at least you'll have the make up sex."

Zandra playfully nudged him. He smiled slightly but it faded as soon as it came. He turned to her.

"Zandra..." He leaned into her as if to kiss her but she backed away from him.

"No Leland." Zandra said still not raising her voice to him. "I Love Duane Lee."

The moment the words came out of her mouth she couldn't believe she had said it. Leland smiled at her but inside he was sad. He had just found out the truth. Zandra was the happy one in the relationship. Duane Lee was the one struggling with it.

Zandra walked back in to find every one standing by the door. Duane Lee didn't look to happy. She walked up to him but she lightly pushed her away.

"Duane please." Zandra said. He looked down at her sadly.

"I knew you had a thing for my brother but I never thought you'd act on it." Duane Lee said shaking his head.

"She didn't. I did." Leland said walking in. "It happened before you two got together and she stopped it."

"Please Duane Lee." Zandra pleaded. "Remember when you asked me if I was happy and I told you maybe. My answer is no longer maybe."

"Why because Leland admitted he liked you at last?" Duane Lee asked but Zandra didn't take her eyes off his face. He looked down at her for the first time and could are the pain in her eyes.

"No, because for the first time I am truly happy with some one." Zandra said as a single tear streaked down her cheek. "Duane Lee Chapman... I have truly fallen in love with you."

Duane Lee didn't know what to say. He smiled down at her and brought her into a hug.

"And I've fallen for you too." he said kissing the top of her head. He looked over at his brother. "Sorry bra. For what happened between you and Jesse. I'm sure she will come around."

Zandra giggled. "Sure she will. Cause if she doesn't well lets just say she can't avoid not talking to me. The perks of having a room mate who works with you."

Leland smiled. "Go easy on her Zay. Cause I don't think she will on you."

"Boy please. The J and Z team are two very strong girls. But I still have the strength, height, and fight experience." Zandra replied with a smile. "But she's about as slippery as I am."

Duane Lee hugged her closer. So no one could hear him but her. "You weren't so slippery last night."

Zandra turned in his arms so only he could see her blushing. "I'm only slippery when I don't want to be touched. And Baby last night I wanted it."

Duane Lee laughed and hugged her again. "You better not start on me. I'm still a little hot from the fight."

Zandra giggled. "But that makes it even better. But I'll cool it. Wouldn't want to tempt you or any thing."

Zandra slipped out of his arms as he attempted to hold on to her. She giggled at him over her shoulder then sat down next to Beth. Beth laughed and looked over at the girl.

"Do you ever get sick of teasing the poor boy?" Beth asked and Zandra shook her head.

"If I don't tease him he thinks something is up." Zandra said then giggled again. "To tell you the truth he does the same thing to me. I just have a little more self control."

Beth turned back towards her step son just in time to see him stretch back in his chair then wink at Zandra. Beth just shook her head. She never thought she'd are the day when Duane Lee actually could tease such a young girl and drive her crazy. She expected it from Leland. But Duane Lee... Naw.


	32. I'll Be Around All Year

"Zandra! Its on!" Dylan called from the living room where Jonas, Zac, Matty, Duane Lee and Dylan were waiting for the new episode of Dog the Bounty Hunter to come on. Usually none of the Chapmans watched the show but Zandra and her nephews wanted to are it so Duane Lee and Dylan decided to come over and watch it with them. Zandra walked in arms full of bowls filled with popcorn. The boys took one each and Duane Lee took the one Zandra and he would share. Zandra laughed when the reminder on the tv popped up and showed the name of the show. Dog gets a stray.

"Awe I didn't know I was Dogs stay. Your going to have to talk to him about that." Zandra teased Duane Lee. He laughed and hugged her closer to him.

"To night on the Dog the Bounty Hunter. Dog gets a stray, but is she more trouble than she's worth?" the tv said and Zandra pouted.

"Yes but they still kept me take that!" Zandra said throwing a piece of popcorn at the tv. They showed a video clip of Duane giving her a hug after hug after their first taped hunt together. It then showed a big guy taking a baseball bat to the truck and you could hear Zandra's voice. "Boy you put one dent in dis truck, I'm goin ta whoop ya ass!"

"Next." The tv said and Zandra laughed.

"At least they saved the real funny things for the show." Zandra replied. "I really want to are your faces when I call you guys on the radio."

The show came on and Zandra smiled. She was very surprised to see she was in the beginning right after Baby Lyssa. She remembered that they got her all dressed up one day during a hunt. They even had her do the walk behind Lyssa. Then the show started.

"They're coming!" Adam said rushing into the house and the Chapman family quickly started to move things out of the way to make a path. Duane Lee looked at the camera.

"Zandra helped us catch her ex boyfriend and she sort of stuck around." Duane Lee said as he and Dog moved the coffee table up against the couch. "We sort of adopted her into the family."

"She is so cool!" Gary said and Adam messed up his hair.

"You don't live with her." Adam said just as Leland raced into the house with a bare foot Zandra on his heals. Duane Lee grabbed a hold of her as Leland disappeared through the back. Zandra laughed as she slipped out of his grasp. She stopped next to the pool and looked around.

"Leland Blaine! I swear I'm going to pay you back for scaring me!" Zandra called as Leland stopped running next to his brother long enough to get a drink.

"Middle name usage bra." Duane Lee teased and Leland rushed out the door, grabbing Zandra around the waist and they both went into the pool. Duane shook his head. "Never under estimate the speed of little Leland Chapman."

The camera then showed Zandra pulling Duane Lee into the pool as Leland pushed. Then Leland quickly helped Zandra out of the pool.

"This is how it is now with Zandra around." Beth said with a smile. "Never a dull moment. She's become almost inseparable with DL, Le, and Baby Lyssa. They actually fight over who she gets to hang out with. Usually, I win."

They then showed Leland and Duane Lee standing on either side of Zandra with their arms around her. All three of them were soaking wet.

"This is our stray." Leland said and Zandra glared up at him. "She can even do tricks."

"She can sit, stay, and is even house broken." Duane Lee and Zandra hid her laughter before looking up at the camera.

"Which sadly Leland isn't." Zandra replied and it went to commercial break just as Leland went to go push her in the pool again.

When the show came back on it showed every one in the office as Dog handed every one a mug shot. "Zandra is at work today so she won't be coming with us. So Lyssa and Beth, I need you driving the trucks. Leland and Duane Lee suit up. There's no saying what this guy will do."

Duane Lee started to put on his bullet proof vest when Leland noticed something on the chest where it would cover his heart.

"Wow Bra, what is that?" Leland asked and Duane looked down at it and started to laugh. "Its a kiss."

The camera zoomed in on it to show the light pink, glittery kiss print.

"Zandra kissed all the bullet proof vests to keep you safe." Lyssa said handing the boys a radio. Dog smiled when he saw his kiss print.

"Well if this hunt goes well we're keeping her for good." Dog said as they walked out with Beth smiled at the camera.

"We'll be keeping her any way." Beth replied quietly. "The guys need comical relief and I want to keep my shopping buddy."

The first place they stopped at they found the guy hiding under the neighbors house. Leland had glanced over there only on chance and saw him moving under the house. He still tried to run but Leland quickly brought him down. Duane Lee cuffed him and Dog just stood there dumb founded. He never remembered finding a runner that fast.

"Well I guess the Chapman stray is sticking around." Lyssa said happily as they went to another commercial brake.

When the show came back on Dog and Beth were in the back office looking for another fugitive to hunt while Lyssa, Duane Lee and Leland were sat in the front waiting impatiently. Lyssa's phone rang and she smiled victoriously when she picked it up.

"Aloha Sista!" Lyssa said her smiled widened. " Leland and she DL are here. Thats going on?"

Leland and Duane Lee raced to their sister's side as Lyssa put her phone on speaker.

"I have to tell you the outrageous rumors going around this place." Zandra said and Leland turned to tde camera.

"Zandra works at the local hospital. No one knew she worked for us till I took her nephew there yesterday." Leland whispered. "We're listening Zay Bay."

"Well according to wing one I'm one of Dogs long lost daughters. To wing two I'm Duane Lee's long lost sex toy. I'm the reason Duane Lee got a divorce because his ex found out that when I was fourteen we had a kid. Who happens to be Zac."

Leland nudged his brother and Duane Lee glared at him. "I would have been twenty seven! Do people really think I'm like that?"

Leland and Lyssa held back laughter as Dog and Beth entered the room. They sat down next to the others.

"I think most of the girls down on that wing think your younger than you really are." Zandra replied. Beth and Dog smiled when the realized it was Zandra on the phone. "Down on my wing people are saying that when I was fourteen I lied to Leland about my age and ended up having a kid with him, also Zac. He tract us down and it took almost six years to convince me to move to Hawaii with him."

Dog had to put his hand over Beth's mouth so she wouldn't say any thing. Beth pushed his hand away and whispered to the camera. "None of this is true even though we claim her as family, she's actually not."

"not yet any way." Dog said as Leland and Duane Lee glared at him.

"The only reason they made me out to be the bad guy is because they are all girls around my age and for some off reason think your a greek god or something." Zandra said. Her words dripping in sarcasm at the last part. "There is also another one on my floor that I'm Justins wife to be? I have no clue how the hell that would have come up. Since I've only heard about him and never me him. But the best one, you ready for this? I'm Lyssa's dirty little secret."

"Damn how did they find out?" Lyssa laughed as she smacked her laughing brothers.

"Hey I'll call you guys later. Sadly my break is over." Zandra replied hanging up the phone.

"I think we'll save this one for when Zandra gets here." Dog said with a smile.

When Zandra walked in every one smiled. Dog out an arm around her shoulders. "You want to drive for this hunt?"

"Uh Duh." Zandra replied holding her hands out for the keys. Dog laughed and handed them to her. She headed for the door and the others followed. They did their prayer. Zandra jumped in the truck she was to drive with a big smile on her face. Leland and Duane Lee got in the back while the others got in the other truck. Zandra followed Beth while the others talked to each other on the radio.

"You three behaving back there." Dog asked when he saw Zandra swerve a bit.

"I am." Leland said back. "Can't say much for the two."

"Uh excuse me." Zandra said over her radio. "Who was the one blowing on the back of my neck?"

"Duane Lee." Leland said back

"Boy don't make pull this car over." Zandra said and Dog rolled his eyes. Beth smiled.

"I told you Big Daddy." Beth said. "You should have gone with her and made Leland ride with us."

Lyssa laughed. "Then it would have been DL bugging her."

Beth pulled over in front of the house and Zandra pulled up behind her. The guys and Lyssa jumped out and Beth and Zandra went to hide the trucks.

"Zandra stay in the truck till we need you to pick us up." Dog said. Zandra rolled her eyes at the camera.

"Get out once and he acts like you'll do it every time." Zandra said.

"Zandra did you hear me?" Dog asked.

"Sorry what was..." Zandra said back then laughed when Dog yelled at her. "Yeah I heard ya."

When they knocked on the door a young woman answered.

"He's not here!" she demanded when she saw Dog and Beth. "He fled when he saw you all coming."

"We need to search." Dog demanded and she let them in. They were only there for a second when Zandra came on the radio.

"Hey is your guy tall, black, angry looking, wearing a white muscle shirt and faded blue jean shorts? Oh and has dark brown eyes and a tattoo of a skull and cross bones on his left arm?" Zandra asked if it was a normal question. Every one froze. They knew Zandra hadn't seen a picture of the guy.

"Yeah why? Do you are him?" Dog asked.

"Does it count that he's walking my way baseball bat in hand?" Zandra asked in the same tone of voice. The guys still stood there frozen for a moment as if trying to comprehend what she said then all at once they started to move.

"Lock the truck Zandra!" Leland demanded racing in front of every one.

"No really Leland. I thought I'd just step out and say have at me." Zandra replied sarcastically as the guy took a swing at the truck. Zandra kept her radio on so they could hear every thing.

"Boy, you put one debt in dis truck, I'm goin ya whoop ya ass!" Zandra said as the guy took a swing at the drivers side window. "You guys know what car glass looks like when hit by a baseball bat? Cause you about to find out... Make that broken glass. Boy you touch me I'll bite dat finga off!"

Just as the guy went to reach for her she saw Leland only a few feet away. She unlocked the door and grabbed the handle then kicked the door open sending the fugitive flying. The moment he guy the ground Leland jumped on top of him.

"Taking a baseball bat to a defenseless girl you mother Fucker!" Leland yelled as he slammed the guys face down. "I should tear you to pieces!"

Dog and Duane Lee rushed up to help Leland as Beth and Lyssa rushed over to a surprisingly calm Zandra.

"Hey guys what took you so long?" Zandra asked as she leaned up against the truck. Duane Lee got the fugitive to his feet. Dog had to step between the fugitive and Beth before she ripped the guys head off. After the guy was searched Duane Lee put the guy in the truck then gave Zandra a hug.

"You ok?" he asked and Zandra smiled.

"Yeah but his back isn't." she said turning to Leland. "Did you are him skid across the cement?"

"What?" Dog asked and Leland smiled proudly.

"When Zandra saw me coming she unlocked the door then kicked it open." Leland said giving Zandra a hug. "He flew at least four feet in the air before sliding over to me."

"You unlocked the door." Beth said looking at the girl as if she was stupid.

"It was either that or let Leland pry his hands off me." Zandra replied. "And I'd rather not have his hands all over this."

Dog laughed and have the girl a hug. "Come on lets get this dirt bag to jail. Duane Lee, we'll go with him. You ok to drive Zay?"

"Yep." she said getting into the drivers seat. Dog knew if he had let Leland or Beth go with the fugitive it would be bad news. Dog sat behind Zandra and Duane Lee sat on the other side of the fugitive. When they got to the police station Leland took the guy in as the others stood out side.

"How were you calm through that whole thing?" Beth asked and Zandra smiled.

"I wasn't." She replied. "I mask my fear with humor. But I also knew I could have taken him."

Dog laughed. "Zay that guy was at least an inch taller then me."

Zandra smirked "But I grew up with a family that grew their men big. Not a single one of them was shorter than six foot. And not a single one of them had arms smaller than Duane Lee's. Being the baby of the family I was a very easy target till they found out I could hold my own. Took me twelve years."

"So your saying that if I took you on right now, you'd win?" Duane Lee asked and Zandra moved onto the grass.

"Bring it." Zandra said and Duane Lee tackled her. She stood up and as soon as Duane Lee made another move Zandra kicked his feet from under him. Zandra walked over and stood over him. "See."

Dog laughed and helped his son to his feet as Leland walked out.

"What did I miss?" Leland asked.

"Zandra just kicked Duane Lee's ass!" Beth said with a laugh.

Leland gave her a high five. "Way to go Zay Bay."

Zandra bowed. "Why thank you. I'll be around all year."


	33. The Attractive Guy Is Who?

A couple days later a tall very attractive guy walked in to the office. He looked around a little nervous looking.

"Can I help you bra?" Leland asked causing the others to look up at the guy.

"Um... I'm actually looking for Alexzandra Porter." He said in a nervous deep voice. Just as he said that Adam walked in with his brothers. They froze when they saw the guy which put the guys on edge the stood up just as Zandra walked in looking through her purse. The guy watched Zandra walk past and smiled. He looked at the boys and put a finger to his lips to tell them to be quiet. He then walked up behind her and grabbed her sides causing her to jump. She turned around and squealed.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" Zandra asked wrapping her arms around him. "Eli Henry Coren! My god I can't believe your standing here in front of me."

Duane Lee felt a pang of jealously run through him as he took the the guy in. Eli was at least 6'5, dark skinned, had dark almost black eyes and was very buff. His arms were at least the size of Duane Lee's. Leland put a hand on Duane Lee's shoulder to keep him calm.

"Here let me introduce my family." Zandra said smiling at the Chapmans. "This is one of my new daddies Tim Chapman. My other Daddy Dog Chapman. My Momma B, Beth Chapman. My girl Baby Lyssa. The pain in my ass Leland... And my boy Duane Lee."

Zandra said Duane Lee's name with a giddy smile on her face. She then turned to Eli. "This is my ex Eli."

"How's is going bra?" Duane Lee asked a little gruffly. Zandra smiled and went to stand behind him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Good for you Andy." Eli said with a smile. "I'm so glad you found some one."

Eli didn't look upset but he put he wiped his mouth with his left hand and Zandra grabbed it.

"Boy why didn't you tell me you was married?" Zandra said with a laugh. "Who's the lucky chica?"

Eli started to get nervous. Zandra shook her head. "Oh hell naw. If ya say its crazy.... Cassie!"

A very beautiful young girl walked in with a two year old child on her hip. The girl squealed and quickly handed the baby to Eli as she gave Zandra a hug. Zandra glared at Eli over Cassie's shoulder.

"I haven't seen you in like forever." Cassie said in a very girly voice. "I was like totally watching CSI Miami on A&E when a commercial for the um... Um what ever that show is called and I so saw you on the tv. Eli didn't believe me at first till he like actually saw it and he was like omg that is Andy. So we had to come and see you."

No one could believe she said that all in one breath.

"Oh my God." Jonas said mimicking the girl. "Did it like happen that way for real."

"Yeah I'm for real." Cassie said missing the fact that Jonas was making fun of her. Eli messed up Jonas's hair knowing the boy was making fun of his wife.

"I want you to meet our son Kaylum Dean Coren." Cassie said and Zandra clinched her teeth and looked up at Eli.

"You named your kid Kaylum Dean?" Zandra asked then turned and walked away but not before she got to the door. She turned around and faced them once again.

"So how did you guys get back together?" Zandra asked and Cassie smiled and hugged Eli but he wasn't looking to happy about being confronted about it.

"Oh he came back to me not to long after you left then eight months and three weeks later came baby K. Eli's mother made us get married the next month."

Zandra bit her upper lip as if holding back tears. "She let you marry that bitch because she was pregnant but wouldn't let you marry me."

"Andy you know how my mom is." Eli protested as he handed his son back to his wife. "She always told you and Amanda that she would always make her sons take care of their responsibilities so they wouldn't do the same thing the guys did to my sisters."

"Don't give me that shit!" Zandra said crying now. Duane Lee quickly went to her side but she lightly pushed him away. "I was two months pregnant when I came to Hawaii. What would your mother say now if I hadn't lost it?"

"What?" Every one exclaimed but the one it surprised the most was Eli. He had to sit down quick before he actually fell to the ground.

"Who knew?" Eli asked.

"Your mother and Amanda." Zandra shot at him not caring that this was upsetting him.

"Why did you leave me?" Eli asked. This time he was crying. "When you left it tore my family apart. Amanda left, Nicki doesn't talk to us and Nate and I ran away. None of us talked to my mother till I got Cassie pregnant. Now no one will talk to me."

"I tried to tell your mother I was pregnant but she refused to listen."

"When did you lose the baby?" Eli asked.

"Seven months." Zandra as sadly. "A baby girl. Lost her when a man at the hospital got violent. She's at the cemetery by the hospital. A red stone with butterflies on it with the words: My Baby Angel Girl."

Eli put his face in his hands.

"Tell dear old mother that when you go home." Zandra said still pissed off. She walked out of the office and headed headed to the truck as she started to have trouble breathing. Duane Lee wrapped his arms around him as she cried.

"Why did he have to show up." she cried. She started to go weak in the knee.

"Zay you need to take a deep breath ok." Duane Lee said calmly knowing she was about to black out.

"Rub her back calmly and sing." Eli said walking out the back door. He walked up to them and took Zandra away from Duane Lee. he started to rub Zandra's back and started to sing. "Lord prepare me. To be a sanctuary. Pure and holy. Tried and true. With thanks giving I'll be a living. Sanctuary for you."

Zandra started to calm down and handed her back to Duane Lee.

"Sanctuary is her favorite song." Eli said sadly. "But if that doesn't work Amazing Grace or Lord Of The Dance. Those three are the best."

Eli walked back into the office and Zandra hugged Duane Lee tighter.

"I want to go see my baby." Zandra said and Duane Lee nodded. He helped Zandra in the passenger seat of his truck and got into the drivers seat. He knew what cemetery she had been talking about so he didn't have to ask. Zandra got out of the car and put her arm around Duane Lee and he let her lead him to the grave. Zandra dropped to her knees in front of it and began to cry again.

Duane Lee bent down next to her and held her close.

"All I ever wanted was a family." Zandra said between sobs. "And when I think I almost get it I lose every thing."

"You can still get that." Duane Lee said petting her hair. "You have four great boys living with you. You have me and Dylan. And you have my family who claim you as their own."

"I know but I want to have my own children." Zandra said with a sad smile. "I want to be able to hold my baby for the first time. I want to watch her grow up and watch her grow into a young woman and have kids of her own. This is the first time I've been here since she was buried."

Duane Lee hugged her close and kissed her forehead. "Come back to my place. I don't want you to be alone."

Zandra nodded and followed him to the truck.


	34. Greg Takes the Boys

Zandra fell asleep on the way to Duane Lee's house so he carried her into his house and put her down on the bed. He then called his dad.

"Hey can you take Dylan and the other boys or have Leland stay with Jesse for a couple of days?" Duane Lee asked.

"Yeah sure." Dog said worried. "Is every thing ok?"

"Yeah I just think we need some time alone till she feels better." Duane Lee said. "Have Jesse call her in sick at work."

"Will do." Dog said. "Make our Baby ZayZay better."

"I'll do my best." Duane Lee replied and hung up. He walked into his bedroom and laid down next to Zandra on his bed. He brought her into his arms and she cuddled up to him. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"I don't think I could have made it through this with out you here." She admitted. He kissed her forehead and moved on top of her.

"I want to make you happy, but I don't know if I can take the next step just yet. Its still to early for me." he admitted and Zandra kissed his nose.

"I understand." Zandra said with a smile. "I can wait for you if this is meant to be."

Duane Lee smiled down at her. "We have two days to our selves."

Zandra cuddled up even closer to him. They both fell asleep not long after.

**XOXOXOXO **

That next day a man walked into the office and looked around. The Power boys ducked to the back office the moment they saw him.

"Whats wrong?" Leland asked and the boys shook their heads.

"The man out there is my father." Jonas said quietly. "You need to get a hold of Zandra. If he see's that she isn't with us or finds out she hasn't been home then he can take us away."

Leland quickly called Dog and Beth into the office and told them what was up.

"You go get Zandra." Dog said. "Take the boys out the back and bring them back with Zandra. Beth and I will distract him."

Dog nodded at Beth and she walked out to the front.

"Hey can I help you Bra?" Beth asked and the guy turned to look at her.

"Where are my kids?" Greg demanded. "I know the bitch works for you and I want her to give me back my kids."

"Now hold on." Beth said not liking the sound of the man's voice. "I know for a fact that Zandra has temporary custody of those boys because you wanted to split them apart."

"Now listen that may be true, but my sister shouldn't have even got custody of them!" Greg demanded. "She's way to young and they should be with their father. Now I have papers here that say I am fit to take the boys and that is exactly what I'm going to do."

"Let me see the papers?" Dog asked walking up to the guy. He read them through and looked at Beth. They looked authentic. This was really going to hurt Zandra.

Zandra walked into the office followed by her nephews. "What are you doing here Greg?"

Greg snatched the papers away from Dog and handed them to Zandra. "Read them and weep little Sista cause you won't be seeing my boys any longer."

Zandra took the papers and shook her head. She knew the papers were authentic because she recognised the judges signature.

"No!" Jonas demanded. Greg turned on him.

"All four of you get in my car now." he demanded. "Time to go home."

"We are home." Matty demanded and Zandra started to cry. She gave each boy a hug. She then turned on her brother.

"If I hear that you have started smoking again or put one finger on these boys I will hunt you down." Zandra warned then turned to Adam and Jonas. "This isn't over. I will fight this."

"But you won't win little sis." Greg said with a smile. He lead the boys out to his car and drove off. Zandra watched them leave with a heavy heart.

"You guys aren't that close I see." Dog said and Zandra shook her head.

"He never liked the fact that I was trying to come back into my real family's life." Zandra said sadly. "I was never like a little sister to him. I mean we are nine years apart and he just sees me as some other sibling he has to share his inheritance with. Which is dumb cause my birth mother is only forty eight. She had Greg when she was sixteen."

"I guess I just don't get that." Leland said shaking his head. "I would never do something like that to Lyssa."

"I just met Greg four years ago. A year later I moved here." Zandra replied with a shrug. "Then I took him to court for custody of the boys. Lets just say there wasn't much time for bonding. I'm way closer with the rest of my birth family. I used to drive two hours to babysit for Shawn because his son was autistic and didn't take to strangers well. But Joey loved me the moment he met me. I couldn't go any where with out him following."

"I think you have that reaction with all kids." Duane Lee said with a smile. "And I hope you don't mind me asking but why did you get mad at Eli for naming his son Kaylum Dean?"

"That was the name I wanted to name my first son." Zandra said then laughed. "My friends and I used to make up stories about how our life would be if we married inside the group. Michelle would marry Brent never leaving our home town. They would live on a farm with two dogs and three kids all boys. Their names would be Gabriel, Michael, and Adam. Leslie and trent would marry have one kid get a divorce and marry some very attractive people then having two more kids each. They never picked names. Jessica would marry her boyfriend Tom whom we all claimed into the group. They'd be ranchers raising horses and hunting dogs and have two girls cause jessica refused to have boys. The girls would be named Taylor and Jamie. Then last but not least I would marry Duane. He would be an actor and I would be his prized bride who only worked when she got bored. We'd live in a castle designed by us and we'd have nine kids. The oldest twins a boy and a girl. Named Kaylum Dean and Bella Maria. Then we'd have four more girls and three boys. The girls would be named Laya Jane, Nola Beth, Raen May, and Kona Lee. The boys would be named Aniken Luke, Beldon Joseph, abd Dwennon Bryce. But apparently we had trouble naming the last seven because I wouldn't allow him to even think about the names Padma, Frodo, Arwen or Legolas."

"Is that why you liked the name Kaylum so well?" Leland asked and Zandra smiled as she shook her head.

"Oh hell no. Duane and I would have never lasted as a couple." Zandra replied laughing at the memories. "We spent most of our time fighting or picking a fight. I used to have bruises all over my legs and arms from us beating up on each other. He was like my brother that I never wanted but got... Hey kind of like you Leland."

Leland playfully pushed her and Duane Lee put his arms around her. "No picking on my girlfriend." He said with a laugh. Dog and Beth smiled. They were glad to see that the girl was still able to smile.

"What are you doing on sunday?" Beth asked Zandra. Zandra sighed.

"Work." Zandra replied sadly. "Double shift. Then Jesse wanted to go over wedding plans. I'm so excited. Its my first time to be a maid of honor!"


	35. Only Sing For God

On sunday Zandra walked into a church and took a seat with the group dressed in robes. One of them handed her an extra and she quickly put it on. She didn't know why she didn't tell the Chapmans that she sang in a church choir. She guessed part of it was that none of them had heard her sing before and she was very secretive about that fact. Her hands started to get sweaty and the older woman next to her smiled.

"Don't worry honey. You will do fine." The woman assured her. Zandra tried to smile but she she still couldn't believe they convinced her to sing a solo.

She looked down at her hand most of the service and didn't notice the chapman family walk in. They sat closer to the back and it wasn't hard to see that Duane Lee and Leland were very tired. They had a big video game competition the night before and they didn't get to bed till around two in the morning. It had been the first time since Zandra came into their lives that they just hung out just the two of them.

By the time the choir stood up to sing both boys were fighting of sleep.

"We are going to start a children's choir directed by our newest Choir member Dray Porter. Who will also be singing our solo today. What is the song again?"

"Call On Jesus by Nicole C. Mullen." Zandra said causing the whole Chapman family to snap to attention. Even Gary settled down when he heard Zandra's voice. The music started and Zandra started to sing.

"I'm so very ordinary, nothing special on my own. Oh, I have never walked on water, And I have never calmed a storm. Sometimes I'm hiding away from the madness around me Like a child who's afraid of the dark." Zandra started off a little shaky but her voice got stronger and she smiled and closed her eyes as if by every word she sang the closer she got to God. The rest of the choir started to sing the chorus with her. "But when I call on Jesus, All things are possible I can mount on wings like eagles' and soar When I call on Jesus, Mountains are gonna fall 'Cause He'll move heaven and earth to come rescue me when I call."

"La la la la la, la la la la la." the choir kept singing while Zandra took a deep breath as all her nerves disappeared.

"Weary brother, broken daughter,

Widowed, Widowed lover you're not alone If you're tired and scared of the madness around you If you can't find the strength to carry on." Zandra sang and no one from the Chapman could believe what they were hearing or seeing. None of them knew she was a christian let alone that she could sing.

A woman took Zandra's hand and the two girls sang together as the rest of the choir hummed. "When you call on Jesus, All things are possible You can mount on wings like eagles' and soar When you call on Jesus, Mountains are gonna fall 'Cause He'll move heaven and earth to come rescue you when you..."

Zandra then started to sing by herself once again. "Call Him in the mornin', in the afternoon time Late in the evenin' He'll be there When your heart is broken, And you feel discouraged, You can just remember that He said He'll be there."

The choir sstarted to sing as Zandra sang the same thing over them but adding her own twist to it. "When I call on Jesus, All things are possible I can mount on wings like eagles' and soar When I call on Jesus, Mountains are gonna fall 'Cause He'll move heaven and earth to come rescue me."

The choir kept singing as Zandra took a step forward then ended the song on her own. "La la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la-a-a."

Every one clapped and Zandra blushed as she sat down with the rest of the choir.

"Now wasn't that just beautiful. Thank you Dray." the pastor said and Zandra nodded a thank you. "Now if you'd like your child to join the children's choir bring then here friday at Five o'clock. Dray would you like to talk a little about what will be going on with this children's choir?"

Zandra nodded and walked up to the mike. "We will be singing some christian songs that I had learned when I worked at a church camp. I'll show them some dances that go with the songs as well. I know one of my favorites is Undignified. Or Big House so expect to hear those one of these Sundays."

Zandra sat back down and Gary tapped this mothers arm.

"I want to join." He begged and Beth smiled.

"Of course." She said then looked over at Duane Lee. "Did you know about this?"

Duane Lee shook his head. "No... I can't believe... Wow."

"She told me about how she became a christian on day at work." Jesse admitted. "There was a guy that came in who was very high. Kept saying the thermometer was talking his soul and I was a demon. Zandra went in smiled at him sweetly and he asked if God had sent her. She told him that in a way she was. She quoted something from the bible and asked what God would be saying to him knowing he had wasted his life. The guy died the next day with a smile on his face and a bible in his hand. I couldn't believe it."

When church was let out the chapman family waited for Zandra out side. Zandra froze when she saw all of them. She slowly walked up to them.

"Hey, what are all of you doing here?" Zandra asked kissing Duane Lee's cheek.

"Well we came to hear the service and got a big surprise." Duane Lee said hugging his girlfriend close to him. "Why didn't you tell any of us that you could sing?"

"I don't like to flaunt it." Zandra replied. "And the only time I sing is when I sing for God or by myself."

"Well you've got a beautiful voice." Beth said hugging the girl. "God has blessed you girl."

"Thank you." Zandra said with a smile then Jesse grabbed her hand.

"Sorry to take her away. But we have a wedding to plan." Jesse said quickly taking Zandra away before Lyssa or Beth had a chance to ask if they could tag along. Jesse didn't feel as close to the two girls as Zandra did and for some reason didn't want their help on her wedding.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Leland, but I font like her." Beth said and Leland rolled his eyes he was getting it from every one in the family. Zandra was the only one not trying to conceive him to call off the wedding.


	36. No Strip Clubs

Duane lee kissed Zandra's neck as she typed on Beth's computer. She was getting daily updates on the boys who had been gone almost a month and things were getting worse. Greg kept asking the boys about money for being on the show. He was really starting to piss Zandra off knowing there was nothing she could do about it.

"We'll get them back Zay." Duane lee assured her. "We are all looking into this."

"Thank you." Zandra said as she wrapped her arms around him. Leland walked in with a nervous smile on his face. He was getting married in three days and he was very nervous.

"You ready for the boys night out?" Duane lee asked and Zandra turned to him and pointed at him.

"Now hear are the rules set down by the bride to be... And your girlfriend. No strip clubs. No getting drunk that we have to come and get you guys. And no strip clubs. You can bar hop all you want but no strip clubs."

Duane lee hugged his girlfriend. And smiled over her shoulder at his brother and winked. "Oh Zay you have nothing to worry about."

"I mean it Duane Lee Chapman, No strip clubs." Zandra said knowing she was working and didn't exactly want to explain if they showed up.

"Worried DL will leave you for a hot young girl who knows how to dance on a pole?" Lelands teased and Zandra bit her tongue. She wanted to say something along the lines of she had no problem in that department but she knew that would bring up more than just a red flag. Justin, Dog and Tim then walked into the office and Zandra turned on them. "I am going to give you three the same speech I just gave these two boys. No strip clubs."

"Dang bra." Justin said nudging Duane Lee. "She's not even the one getting married to one of the Chapman boys and she's already sounding like Beth."

"Boys I mean it." Zandra demanded and Justin gave her a hug.

"I'll make sure your man behaves." he teased.

"Well hell Thats encouraging." Zandra teased as her cell phone went off. "That would be the bride to be. Looks like I got to go."

She kissed Duane Lee goodbye and headed out the door. She had a feeling that her protest had gone unheard.

That night at the strip club Zandra went to give Star a hug first thing.

"I'm guessing your boy didn't listen about no strip clubs." Star said and Zandra nodded.

"I don't think any of them listened to us girls." Zandra replied. "Momma B, Sugar Plum, Bride to be, Momma D, and I all said no strip clubs. And if they show up I am calling off all sex with Duane Lee!"

"Star your on!"

Star smiled sympathetically and headed on to the stage.

"Mocha get changed your on after Jewel."

Zandra rolled her eyes and quickly got changed. When Jewel walked off she have Zandra a wink.

"There are some really hot guys out there tonight." she said and Zandra sighed knowing for some reason they the Chapman boys were there. Zandra grabbed a pair of sun glass and walked to the curtain waiting for her entry. She changed her song to Right Round and it soon came on.

"Hold on to your seats boys cause Mocha loves to use those cuffs."

Zandra walked out onto the stage and sure enough their was Leland and Justin sitting right next to the stage. The others were sitting in the back. She smiled at Duane Lee's reaction. He was the only one that recognized her right away. Zandra climbed up the pole and wrapped her legs around it as she slid down the pole upside down. She then walked up to where Justin and Leland sat. She crawled down to them then took off her sunglasses and placed them on Leland's head.

"I thought I told you no strip clubs." she said as she body rolled back up and took a dollar from a guy sitting next to him. She slowly unzipped her leather dress and put the dollar in her bra. Leland and justin just looked at her dumb founded. She finished her dance then quickly got off the stage so she could get onto the floor. She didn't want any of the girls grinding on her man. She walked up to Duane Lee and straddled him.

"You need a lap dance sexy?" she asked but Duane Lee didn't look to happy.

"I know I should have told you." she whispered to him. "But I'm yours for the rest of the night free of charge. Cause there is no way in hell I'm letting the other girls touch you."

"I can't believe I didn't figure it out." Duane Lee said shaking his head.

"Mocha!" her boss said walking up to her. "Your being requested at table six."

"Sorry man but this man right here has me for the night. But I think Star is free."

"Sure am." Star said winking at Zandra and the others couldn't believe what they were seeing. She was the girl from the Mike bust. now they knew how she got information out of the girl so fast.

"You all know my girl Star." Zandra said sitting in a chair next Duane Lee so she was no longer sitting on his lap.

"Nice to finally meet you guys when your not arresting some one." Star said with a smile. "And thank you for the extra business. I wouldn't be able to pay my bills if you didn't."

"Don't worry about it girl." Zandra said with a smile. When she walked away Duane Lee stood up with out saying a word then walked out.

"I can't believe DL never told us he was dating a stripper." Leland said coming to sit down with the others justin was still sitting by the stage.

"He didn't know." Zandra said shaking her head. "Is this Justins sweater?"

Every one nodded. She picked it up and headed for the door but was stopped by her boss.

"Mocha your on the clock and you know your not to use the front door." He said and Zandra glared at him.

"I will walk right now if you don't let me out that door!" Zandra demanded. "My man is out there and he is twice your size, plus see the men back there?"

Zandra asked pointing back at the Chapman men. All of them were watching the scene intensely ready to jump to Zandra's rescue if need be.

"That in his family." Zandra said smiling at them. "Now do you really want to make a scene by not letting me out the door?"

"Go." her boss said backing away from her. Zandra stepped out and the door man nodded in the direction Duane Lee had gone. She found him standing by his truck. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He lightly pushed her away.

"Please don't." Zandra pleaded and he sighed. He put his arms around her and brought her close.

"Who else knew?" Duane Lee asked.

"Only Jesse." Zandra replied. "Since she works on the same wing as I do I couldn't hide it from her. She would know I didn't work night shift at work."

"So that night you came to my house when Dakota was sleeping in your bed..."

"I was working here that night." Zandra replied. "But if you don't want me to do this any more I won't."

"Why?" Duane Lee asked. "Why do this. You don't need the money."

"It was the only place I can feel beautiful all the time." Zandra said sadly. "All my life people told me I was beautiful but I never tried to be. After I got the scar on my leg, people would see it and say that's to bad she was a beautiful girl. Thats why I never show my leg. People judged that scar not me. Here no one cares I can show off what I got."

"Zay your beautiful in every way possible." Duane Lee said smiling down at her. "All the men in the family think so as well and they all have seen your scar. You can always feel beautiful around us."

Zandra smiled at him then unzipped Justins jacket so he could see her.

"You think they'd let me wear this around work?" Zandra asked. Duane Lee quickly zipped the jacket and looked around to make sure no one else saw. "I wouldn't mind it but I think Beth would be a little upset. But your going to have to stop. If some one recognized you and snapped a picture..."

Zandra nodded knowing what he was saying. There would a lot of trouble if that happened. She then smiled. "Lets go give my boss the good news." She said with a smile. "I'll even get Leland the star treatment."

"I'll have to keep you away from him after tonight cause he'll be trying to steal you." Duane Lee said with a laugh as they headed back into the club. Zandra walked to the back where most of the girls were.

"I have a VIP for ya girls." Zandra said holding up a roll of money. "I'm paying so I get to pick the hotties."

The girls automatically lined up and some girls even raced to the back from the floor.

"Star, Midnight, Sugar, Spice, Winter, GeGe and... Diamond." Zandra said giving the girl's there money. She then looked at her picks. She had Star the beautiful beach blonde, blue eyed surfer looking chick. Midnight the bad girl. She had dark black hair green eyes and a wicked lap dance. Sugar and Spice were the twins. The had flaming red hair green eyes and had the best physical qualities out of all the girls. They were also not afraid to make out with any of the other girls. Winter was the big chested blonde who was the best pole dancer in the place. GeGe was the new girl. Dark skin black hair dark brown hair. She needed the experience. And Diamond was the best stripper at the club and on the island. She had dark brown hair dark blue eyes and a body every man craved. "They'll be in the VIP room in a couple of minutes. These guys are my family so do this with as much respect as this job allows." Zandra said and the girls giggled. "Knock on the door and I'll let you in. Le is getting married in well two days now so its sort of like my wedding gift to him."

"I bet da boy loves you." GeGe said with a smile.

"I'm sure I'll be his favorite girl after tonight." Zandra replied. "Oh and one more thing... The cute young buff guy I will be sitting by is off limits to all of you unless I give the ok."

"Mocha brought her boy to a strip club." Diamond teased.

"You are so not going any where near my man." Zandra teased as she changed back into her street cloths. She then left the girls to hey ready as she hands her uniform to her boss. "Sorry but I quit. But I also just booked your VIP room so here's your money and Take the rest out of my cut for the night and give the rest to Star and GeGe."

"Will do." the boss said and Zandra smirked.

"I'll be asking Lacy about it later." Zandra replied. Grabbed the VIP room key and walked up to Leland.

"Now do you want to have a bachelor party or what?" She asked causing him to look at her funny. "Consider this your wedding gift. I just booked the VIP room for you. Now come on before the girls get restless."

The guys got up and followed her to the room. They were only there for a couple of seconds when there was a knock on the door. Zandra smiled and opened the door. Each stripper walked in one at a time while Zandra introduced them. She then sat down next to Duane Lee and the girls smiled knowing he was her boyfriend.

"So we heard some one is getting hitched." Diamond said with a flirty smile.

"Who's the lucky guy?" the twins asked together. Leland raised his hand and then looked at Zandra.

"Don't look at me your on your own." Zandra said with a laugh. "Wow never mind... Midnight. Have at him."

Zandra leaned over and whispered in Duane Lee's ear. "She's the best lap dancer here."

"He's going to love you by the end of this." Duane Lee said with a smile. "But I want to know when I get my dance."

Zandra straddled him.

"Ow Ow! Go get him Mocha!" Midnight called from her spot on Lelands lap. Zandra blushed and the girls started to laugh.

"Your a lucky man." Diamond said as she sat down on Justins lap. "She never blushed when she gave Tommy a dance."

"Yeah but Tommy was a scum bag." Star said as she started spining around the pole. "He was always coming here when Mocha was off."

Zandra laughed. "You think I didn't know that? He was also sleeping with three of the girls in here. I stopped sleeping with him eight months after we moved here. He slept in the bed I took the couch. He was actually moving out two days before I felt to go get my nephews but decided that I'd need the help. Little Fucker never paid a single bill. But this man here."

Zandra kissed Duane Lee's forehead. "He's one of a kind."

"awe." the twins said together. "Mocha is in love."


	37. She's Gone

When they all left the strip club Leland put his arm around Zandra's shoulders. "Have I ever told you that you are the best. But Beth is going to freak when she hears that you are a stripper."

"Was a stripper." Zandra said. "Tonight was my last night."

Duane Lee put an arm around her and kissed her forehead. "How did your boss take it?"

"Better than I thought. But I did pay for the VIP room and gave the rest of my paycheck to Star and GeGe. GeGe has two kids at home and Star is trying to get back home to florida."

"You really have a huge heart." Dog said with a smile. "But I don't think we can tell any of the other women about this. Cause we will all be in trouble if they find out."

Zandra giggled. "Awe it will be like our little secret. And I bet it will only last for a couple of days."

**XOXOXOXO **

Zandra walked into the house and looked around. Something was off. There was something very wrong. "Jesse!"

Zandra turned on the living room light every thing seemed normal but Jesse still didn't answer. Zandra slowly walked into her and Jesse's room to find the place in a mess. Their was clothes every where. All of them were Jesse's. Jesse's wedding dress was laying on her bed very neatly with a note on top of it. Zandra picked it up and read it. The letter fell from her hand and she quickly dialed Duane Lee's number.

"Hey..."

"Go get Leland and bring him here." Zandra said sadly. "There is something he has to see. I think the others should be here as well."

"Is everything ok?" Duane Lee asked worried.

"No, please just get him here fast." Zandra said hanging up the phone. She picked up the letter and sat down on the couch and turned the tv on to the local news channel. There was nothing on but paid programming. Duane Lee rushed in with Leland hot on his heals and before any one could say anything Beth, Dog, Tim, Davina, Justin, and Lyssa raced in.

"Baby ZayZay what's wrong?" Dog asked and Zandra handed the note to Leland. He read it then sat down next to Zandra and put his face in his hands.

"Will some one please tell is what's going on?" Beth said and Leland handed the note back to Zandra. He couldn't read it out loud.

"I found this on Jesse's bed with her wedding dress." Zandra said then took a deep breath. "My darling Zay, I am sorry to be saying goodbye this way, because you had been my saving Angel. You took me in and cared when every one else had given up on me. But there are things I have hidden from you and my loving Leland. I never thought I'd have to run from you but as you can see I have. I do not have the courage to tell you why in this letter but watch your local news in the morning and you will find out why I could not stay. Be good to my Leland. I know I got the ring but his heart was always yours. I love you and I hope someday you can forgive me for this betrayal Jesse."

After that every one else had to take a seat. Zandra held Duane Lee's hand and gave Leland a hug. The three of them sat that way till the news came on the tv.

"Braking news this morning about the bride to be of Leland Chapman of Dog The Bounty Hunter reality tv show." The news reporter said causing every ones heart to drop. "We have heard from an anonymous source that Jesse Kali was the roommate of Alexzandra Porter or Zandra Porter a new member of the show. Jesse and Leland hit it off and were to be married tomorrow at Zandra's home. But this love story doesn't have a happy ending. We go to Debbie for more of the breaking news."

"Thank you Jain." The woman said. "I am standing here in front of Jesse Kali's child hood home in Maunaloa, Molokai standing next to the real Jesse Kali."

A woman who looked almost identical to Jesse was looking nervously at the camera. The only difference between Jesse and the girl on the tv was the eye color. Jesse had blue eyes the girl on the tv had green.

"Can you tell us who this woman is that has taken your identity." the reporter asked.

"Her name is Leslee Kali my twin sister." The real Jesse said sadly. "After we graduated from med school she split. I never thought she would steel my identity. We had always switched places as children. But in high school I started to wear green contacts so people could tell us apart better."

"Is there any thing else that can tell you two apart?" the reporter asked.

"She has a birth mark..." the girl said and Leland sighed.

"On her left hip in the shape a heart." Leland said softly.

"Its um on her left hip. In the shape of a heart." Jesse said and Leland started to shake his head as he leaned his head on Zandra's shoulder. Zandra put her arm around him and Duane Lee put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Back to you Jain." Debbie said.

"Thank you Debbie." Jain said. "Leslee Kali is wanted in questioning of her ex husbands death in 2003. If any one has seen her please contacts this hotline number."

"We have to find her." Leland said looking up at his dad. "If some one else does they won't treat her right."

"Lets get suited up." Dog said and Leland have him a hurt look. "We have to go the safe way about this Le. If we didn't know about this then what else do we not know about her."

Leland nodded. "We should get different cars. She'll know all of ours."

Zandra smirked. "I know where we can find some cars. But I'm going to let slip our little secret."

At once Dog and Tim moved away from their wives. They then nodded.

"Sugar and Spice work for their brother at a car dealer ship." Zandra said with a smile. "They got it all from hotrods to Hummers to what ever your heart desires."

"Who are Sugar and Spice?" Beth asked giving her husband a not so happy look.

"Two of my stripper friends." Zandra said and Lyssa held her hand out to the other two women as they handed her a fifty each.

"I told you she was a stripper." Lyssa said with a smile. "They way Jesse... Or Leslee made us promise to tell the guys not to go to the strip clubs. Told us Zay knew some people who said the clubs around here where nasty. I just had an feeling Thats what you did."

"But what about this secret?" Davina asked glaring over at Tim.

"We went to the strip club and Zandra set us up in the VIP room." Dog said and Beth turned on Zandra.

"You did what?" Beth asked. And Zandra smiled sweetly.

"All the girls were taken or lesbians." Zandra replied. "Well except for Diamond. I just thought it would be funny to have one of the best strippers on the island dancing for them. But I think she was more interested in me than the guys."

"What!" Lyssa asked with a laugh.

"I had to rescue Zay from this girl." Duane lee said with a laugh. "She like gave Zay a lap dance then pulled her up to the pole and wanted to dance with her."

"She was trying to promote me." Zandra replied. "Diamond is my boss's sister. And so if she likes you and you can keep up with her she can promote you to a star stripper. That means you get your own dressing room, your picture in the entry hall and more of a cut from the profits. I think you even get to work the VIP night and get to keep every dill you get."

"So did you get promoted." Davina asked with a smile.

"Nope, I quite but if we want to get those cars we need to do it soon before the twins go to bed." Zandra replied and she nodded. She made her phone call and the girls told them to drive on down.


	38. Where's Leslee

Zandra walked up to the twins and they smiled at the reactions on the guys faces when they saw them. Both girls looked very professional with their hair pulled back light makeup and dress suits.

"Wouldn't have recognized us if you hadn't brought Mocha along huh?" Sugar said with a smile. She then turned to Zandra. "We have a sweet little number for you my sexy Mocha."

"No sports cars for her." Duane Lee teased. "We won't get her out of it."

"Thats why we love our Mocha." Spice said with a smile. "She keeps us in mind when she needs a car. We set her up with the Charger and Ram she's got these days."

"What you got for me today?" Zandra asked and the girls smiled. "You want custom or just fast?" Spice said with a smirk and lead the group inside. Spice stopped in front of a hot pink convertible with a black butterfly detail on the doors. Then Sugar stopped in front of a black 2006 Dodge Viper with red and black customized seats.

"Aren't these your cars?" Zandra asked surprise as Beth went to check out the pink car.

"Yes they were." Spice said with a smirk. "But we decided we needed something newer like the two red Challengers out in front that we have set up for the others. We figured since we were buying them why not let you guys go ahead and break them in for us."

She tossed the keys to hers to while her sister tossed her keys to Duane Lee. "Now we are trusting you guys to bring these cars back with out a scratch."

"Now for Mocha what will I be?" Sugar asked and Zandra smirked.

"The viper." Zandra said and Sugar handed her the keys. She then whispered something to her. Sugar nodded and walked over to beth as the guys went to check out the other cars.

"You like the pink beauty?" Sugar asked and Beth smiled.

"You better believe it Sista." Beth said with a smile Sugar then put the keys in her hand. "Whats this?"

"When our Mocha says Momma B needs that car well then we know she's going to take care of it. Take her out today and if you decide you don't like it bring it back."

"Beth turned to say something to Zandra but she was already in her car and driving away. Beth smiled as she got into the drivers seat and followed Zandra out. They drove to the office and grouped.

"So why do we have four cars?" Dog asked looking at Beth.

"Ask Zay. The girl handed me the keys and told me to take it out for the day and bring it back if I didn't like it and Zandra would take care of it." Beth protested and Zandra hid a smile.

"Did she really?" Zandra said innocently. "I have no clue what she was talking about. But I think we should just take three cars at the moment. The Challengers and the Viper. Beth and Tim should drive the Challengers I'll drive the Viper."

"Good plan." Dog admitted. "Leland and I will ride with Youngblood. Justin and Baby Lyssa go with Beth. Duane Lee go with Baby ZayZay."

"Where should we look first?" Tim asked and Dog looked over at Leland.

"I change my mind. Leland you go with Zandra so you guys can figure out a plan. You knew her better than any of us. Duane Lee you come with me. Grab radios. We'll follow you Zay."

Every one loaded up and Zandra headed out while the others followed.

"Where do you think she went?" Zandra asked and Leland shook his head. "Now come on Leland. We got to find her. I met her at work but I'm sure she wouldn't go back there. Do you remember where she said her ex boyfriend lived?"

"I know where the house is." Leland admitted "I helped get some of her stuff out."

"So where we heading?" Dog asked.

"Her ex boyfriend's house." Leland said and Zandra smiled at him sadly.

"We'll find her leland." She assured him. They pulled up and Zandra got out first walking up to the door and knocking Leland stood behind her as the others stood back. Dog decided that this was a good practice for Zandra to get more into the hunts.

A big guy came to the door and started to laugh when he saw who it was.

"Welcome bounty hunters!" He said. "If your looking for jesse then you are very lost. She hasn't been here since she came here with you that one day."

"Then you won't have a problem if we search?" Zandra asked.

"Only you sweetie." the guy said looking Zandra up and down.

Zandra smirked. "Oh now you see your lucky my boyfriend is down there and didn't hear that cause I think he'd have a big problem with that. But lucky for me his brother is right here and could easily just let him know what you said over that fancy radio he has on his shoulder. So would you like to change that response?"

The man stood back to allow Leland and Zandra in side.

"The place is clear but she has been here recently." Zandra said over the radio.

"How resent is resently?" Beth asked.

"Resently enough for a shirt Leland wore two days ago to be here." Zandra said sadly. "Leland is questioning him at the moment. Send Duane Lee in. This guy has made a pass at me twice but I think he might talk if he realizes I'm taken and he doesn't have a chance."

"Can't you pretend that your with Leland?" Dog teased.

"The guy knows Leland and knows Leslee was engaged to him." Zandra replied.

"I'm on my way in Zay." Duane Lee said and he walked in bringing her a water.

"Thank you honey." Zandra said smiling up at Duane Lee and kissing him. They then sat down with the man and Leland.

"Now would you like to tell is where she went?" Zandra asked handing Leland his shirt. He looked at her knowing what it meant. "Now we all know that isn't yours or her shirt so please tell us what you know."

"She came to get her real id and changed into some cloths she had left here." the man said and Duane Lee smiled proudly at Zandra. She was very good at reading people.

"Did she tell you where she was going?" Zandra asked and the ban shook his head. "Time to tell the truth boy. I'm not playing with you."

"I'm telling the truth." the man said getting defensive. Zandra just smirked.

"No your not. I can see it in your eyes man. Now I grew up with a cop as an uncle and a human lie detector as a father. You can't lie around me man so please make this easier on yourself and tell us what you know."

The man sighed. "She said she wanted to remember the best times in her life then was going to run to the states."

Zandra stood up and thanked the man as they walked out. Zandra walked up to Dog and smiled.

"I know where she's at." She said causing every one to stare at her. "But I don't think she's going to be any trouble. If she didn't want to be found she wouldn't have left that shirt here. She knows how good you all are at finding people. She wouldn't have made a mistake like that."

They all got into the car with Leland while the others got back into their cars.

"That didn't take long." Dog said to Duane Lee and Duane Lee smiled.

"She would have made you proud." Duane Lee said. "The guy kept saying he didn't know any thing to Leland then just like Zay said the moment he realized she was taken he started to talk. Told her that Leslee had been there to get her real id and a change of cloths. Then he said he didn't know where she was now. Zandra calmly told him he couldn't get away with lying to her and then he told her that Leslee wanted to go to a place where she was the happiest. Thats when she said she knew where Leslee was."

"We should get her into more of the action if she's got that much talent." Dog said and Tim have him a look as he saw where Zandra had pulled into.

"What is this?" dog asked and Duane Lee's heart sank knowing that this was going to be way harder on Leland now.

"This is the club Zandra took is to when Leland and Leslee met." Duane Lee said as they got out of the car. Zandra pointed out Leslee's car. She was there. Leland leaned up against the car and took a deep breath. He wasn't ready for this.

"Let me go in and bring her out." Zandra said and Dog nodded. Zandra walked into the club and saw Leslee at once sitting in the same booth they had that night. Zandra sat down access from her.

"Is he here?" Leslee asked and Zandra nodded.


	39. A Stray Goes Home

"Is he mad?" Leslee asked.

"Heart broken but not not mad." Zandra replied. "Did you do it Leslee?"

"Yes." Leslee said sadly. Zandra stood up and put her hand on her friends shoulder.

"Come on." Zandra said and the girl stood up. She then grabbed her radio. "We're coming out."

Zandra lead the girl out and she started to cry when she saw Leland. He turned away when he saw her and Justin quickly followed him. Leslee looked up at Zandra but the girl wouldn't look at her. Zandra was watching Leland. Leslee bowed her head as Zandra put her in one of the cars and shut the door.

She then turned to the others as a tear rolled down her cheek and shook her head.

"Its not good is it?" Dog asked and Zandra shook her head again.

"She said she did it." Zandra said looking over at Justin and Leland. "I don't think she'll be getting out any time soon."

Duane Lee walked up to his girlfriend and brought her into his arms. He kissed her forehead and looked down at her sadly. "Go to him."

"What?" Zandra asked not sure she knew what he meant.

"He needs the girl he really loves right now." Duane Lee replied. "Go to him. He needs you more than I do."

Zandra shook her head knowing he was breaking up with her. He moved away from her as he lightly pushed her in the direction of his brother. Zandra bowed her head and crossed the street to where Leland was. When Justin saw her coming he backed away from his cousin and allowed Zandra take over.

"Did she do it?" Leland asked and Zandra nodded. Leland started to cry and turned away from Zandra so she wouldn't are his tears. Zandra hugged him and lead him back to the viper. She opened the passenger door and let him sit down as she looked over at the others sadly. She walked around the car and got into the drivers seat. The others drove off first. Then Zandra took a deep breath as she started to follow.

"Something else is wrong." Leland said looking over at Zandra as he noticed she was holding back tears. Zandra shook her head. "Don't give me that. I know you better than you think so speak."

"I think Duane Lee just broke up with me." Zandra said then looked over at Leland. "He broke up with me because he believes you love me. Said you needed me more than he did."

"I'm sorry Zay." Leland said sadly. He had liked her at one time but when he saw how happy she was with his brother and Leslee had made him so happy. The feelings weren't there any more.

Zandra pulled up behind Beth and got out of the car. They had all decided to let Leslee turn herself in instead of putting her in hand cuffs and bringing her in the back way.

"I think you two should walk in with her." Dog said to Zandra and Leland. They nodded and with out saying a word lead Jesse inside. A cop came up to them and placed Leslee in cuffs.

"I am so sorry Leland." she said looking down at the floor. "I really did love you. But I can't marry you now. Not even if I get out of jail. Take my ring."

Leslee took it off her finger and handed it out to her but he wouldn't take it so Leslee handed it to Zandra. "It will most likely be yours soon any way."

Zandra put it in her pocket and have the girl a hug. "God be with you. Protect her on her journey and be with those whose life she has touched so dearly. Protect her in the place she is now going and be with her always. Amen."

Leslee held back tears. "God be with you. Protect your angel as she has protected me. Bring her the joy and happiness she deserves. Protect her in her troubled times and in the times she strays. Be with her families and let them see how special this girl really is. In your name I pray. Amen."

Zandra let go of her friend and allowed Leland to take over.

"I truly loved you Leslee." Leland said kissing her for the last time. " I'll miss you so much. And I would wait for you."

"No Leland." Leslee said sadly. "If I get out... I will not come back to you."

Leslee moved away from him and let herself be lead back into the jail. Zandra put an arm around Leland and lead him out where his family waited. Each one hugged him then they made a circle.

"God be with Leslee Kali as she goes through this hard time and be with my family so we can heal from this pain. In your name we pray." Dog said and every one said amen together.

Zandra held tightly onto Leland and Justins hand. She then started to hum as she headed to the car after she let go of Leland and Justins hands. Duane Lee knew it was the song Eli had song to her to calm her down. She got into the car and drove off before any one could say any thing. Leland walked up to his brother and shook his head. "Did you really do what she claims?"

Duane Lee nodded his head and turned away.

"What did he do?" Beth asked worried.

"He broke up with her." Leland said watching his older brother. "He have her up because he thought I loved her. She's hurting worse than me today."

Dog looked at Beth sadly. "Well its going to get worse. Cecily just called in tears. Adam just called her and said Jonas is missing."

"What!" Leland said looking at his dad hoping it wasn't true. He then looked over at his brother as he leaned up against the building across the street.

"Does he know about this?" Leland asked and Dog nodded.

"He was the one Cecily called." Beth said sadly. "Now we know why he had taken the news so hard."

"Come on we need to find her." justin said holding up her cell phone. "She handed it to me before we left. Said she didn't want any distractions."

Leland walked over to his brother. Duane Lee sighed when he saw Leland. "I have the worst timing."

"She loves you DL." Leland said. "She got over me a long time ago. Leslee used to tell me it was so cute to watch Zandra blush and smile when you called her. She still does it. With me she just rolls her eyes."

"Leland no she doesn't." Duane Lee said shaking his head. "If you called when she was with me she'd smirk and turn off her phone. Then you'd call me. She still has feelings for you but she was blinded by our relationship. She wants a family so bad that she just hoped I could give her that. But I can't."

"Come on we need to find her." Leland said and Duane Lee shook his head

"I can't. But I'm sure she's at the cemetery where her baby is." Duane Lee replied. "You go find her."

"We will all go find her." Leland said sternly. "She'll need her family right now."

Duane Lee nodded and walked back to the cars with his brother.

"I know where she will be." Duane Lee said. "I'll drive."

It didn't take them long to find her. She was sitting on her knees in front of her baby's grave stone. She lightly ran her fingers over the writing as she silently cried and looked up at the sky.

"Why?" she asked to the sky. "Why do you always take away those I love? What have I done to deserve this? Ivan Dean James Jr, Chan Eric Jun, Bethony Memory Gaze, Bryce Kaylum Porter, Kayla Tara Cross, Lori Jersey Boel, Angel Grace Porter. All people I loved dearly and you took them from me! They were to young to die. And all those people who are alive but no longer in my life. Please God. Tell me why you are putting me through all this pain. I know you don't put us through any thing we can't handle so were is my breaking point! When will I stop being in pain?"

Zandra looked back down at her baby's grave. She then felt some one watching her. She turned to see the Chapman family standing there watching her. Every one of them were crying for her. She smiled sadly at them. In her mind she asked God on more question._ Is this why you brought me here? To meet the Chapman family? _

Zandra stood up and walked up to them. Beth brought the girl into a hug and Zandra started to cry harder. "Some thing else happened didn't it?"

Beth nodded. "Jonas is missing."

Zandra bit her lower lip trying to calm herself as she looked up at the sky again. She shook her head and wiped away her tears.

"Well it looks like I'll be going home." Zandra said not sure if she should be happy or upset. "I uh... I need some one to take care of my place. Um geez I need to get a plane ticket for tonight. And I need to call Uncle Tony."

"We'll take care of every thing. You go home and get packed." Duane Lee said and Zandra nodded. "We should all start getting ready."

"No." Zandra said shaking her head. "I have to do this on my own. You guys have fugitives to catch. I'll be fine."

Duane Lee nodded and Zandra walked to her car and drove off. She looked back at the sky one more time.

"Going back home huh?" Zandra said with a smile. "You are full of surprises."


End file.
